The Family is Complete
by Matterhamlin
Summary: The war is over and Harry and his family of choice move to Forks. Where they meet the Cullens and are suprised to find who is living with them, that they thought was dead. THIS STORY CONTAINS SLASH
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**The Family is Complete**

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

The morning came as most days since they had move a few days ago to Forks, Washington, grey and overcast. As Luna gathered her book bag she looked around the house to see if she had missed anything. The house was nice it had been built in the 1950's and was part of the Black properties that Harry had inherited, it was large and had an open floor plan, five bedrooms and baths but best of all it had a six car garage. Looking up at the ceiling with a smile, she could hear them running around getting ready. Continuing to watch the ceiling Luna yelled "We're going to be late on the first day!"

This was followed by the thundering of footsteps as they descended the stairs. Draco came around the corner into the kitchen area first. He looked every inch the aristocrat that he had been, 6' tall with a swimmers build, his long white blond hair flowing as he glided into the room. He had on tight black jeans on with a Slytherin green silk shirt with the last couple of buttons open giving just a glimpse of smooth chest. His skin was white porcelain and his eyes the silver of liquid mercury.

Following shortly after came Harry. The years that he had been neglected and malnourished and left him shorter than the others at 5'8"while the years of hard labor, Quidditch and training and left him with the lithe build of a runner. His black hair that had always been unruly now tamed by its length as it flowed to the middle of his back. He wore tight black jeans and a silver silk shirt that highlighted his emerald eyes.

The last one in was Ron, who could only be described as HUGE. He towered over Harry and Luna at 6'4" and was massively build, like a weight lifter. He wore a tight red t-shirt and blue jeans that almost looked to be painted on. Flaming red hair circled his head making his deep blue eyes standout.

They all smiled a Luna; she had toned down some since the war. She was wearing a yellow top with big white swirls on it and blue jeans that hugged her figure. Her white blond hear falling to her waist and her blue eye sparking with laughter. She had curves in all the right places, and had truly turned out to be a beautiful woman. Shaking her head Luna said "I can't believe you all are still rushed in the morning."

"Perfection takes time" Draco answered defending himself.

Laughing all four headed out to the garage, as they looked at the cars Draco asked "Well, what are we taking? Or should I say how much of an impression are we trying to make?"

Luna smiled her dreamy smile before answering "We should all ride together; it will make things easier later."

All the guys shrugged they had learned to just accept what Luna said when she got that look. So they all started piling into Ron's Gryffindor Red Hummer H2, it being the only car with room for all of them.

A short time later, well shorter than it would have been if Ron followed the speed limit, the group pulled up in front of Forks High School which really was a collection of smaller buildings. Stopping in front of the building marked "Office" they all headed inside. The lady behind the desk looked frazzled and reminded them all of Molly Weasley. She finally looked up saying "Hello I am Ms. Jess can I help you?"

Draco smiled one of his patented "Malfoy" smiles and replyed "Yes we are new students and we were told to pick up our timetables here."

Ms. Jess blushed as started looking through the paperwork on her desk as she spoke "Oh yes, only hear they are call schedules. Can I have your names and grades please?"

Draco smirked as he gave the information "Draco Evans and I will be a senior. This is my brother Harrison Evans, but he likes to be called Harry and he will be a junior. This Mountain behind me is Ronald Evans he too will be a junior. As will my lovely sister Luna Evans. "

The administrated nodded to all of them as she handed out their schedules and maps of the school. As they were walking out the door she asked "out of curiosity are you related to the Cullens?"

Ron looked confused as he answered "Not that we know."

Smiling Luna thought _not yet_. They moved on comparing schedules and checking their maps, when Luna stilled. When her eyes cleared she looked at her siblings and announced "Make no rash decisions; questions will start to be worked out at lunch and the rest will follow."

The boys all nodded, _**Rule #1: Always believe Luna's sight.**_"

Leaving for their first class and making it just before the bell. As Draco slide into his seat he suddenly went rigid and looked to his right growling "You..."

Rosalie's head snapped to the left as he hissed "What are…?"

The teacher looked up… "Mr. Evans and Ms. Hale is there something you would like to share with the class." They both shook their heads not looking away from the other.

But spoke to softly for humans to hear Rosalie informed Draco "You had better not be here to cause problems."

Rolling his eyes Draco answered "We are not."

Rosalie gave a slight nod of her head saying "Then we will wait till lunch to start this and finish after school."

Thinking of Luna's words Draco tilted his head slightly thinking _'how odd that she used the same words as Luna'_. Draco decided to ask "Do you by chance have a seer that told you that?"

Rosalie stiffened and gave a curt reply "Maybe."

Draco tried to keep from rolling his eyes as he said "Us also."

With that they turned to the front and began paying some attention to the lesson. The remainder of the morning classes passed this way with the two groups not interacting much. When the bell for lunch sounded Draco was very antsy he wanted answers.

Meeting up with Harry and Ron on the way to the cafeteria he asked how their morning was and both answered fine. They made their way past the lunch line not needing to eat and too nervous to pretend. They spotted Luna setting at a table off to the side. Draco noticed the girl from first period was there also as they went over. Luna looked up at them and smiled saying "Set down no one is going to bite you."

Harry looked around cautiously as he replyed "Are you sure?"

They sat Ron and Draco taking defensive positions on either side of Harry.

Alice smiled brightly at them as she spoke "I think introductions are the best place to start. My name is Alice Cullen.

She was small and pixy like with black hair and topaz eyes. She seemed nice to Harry if a bit bubbly... Ah he though she is the seer. She then pointed to the blond next to her how looked stiff like he was in pain.

Alice gestured to each of her siblings as she continued "This is my boyfriend Jasper Hale and his sister Rosalie Hale." As she pointed to the curvy blond Draco had meet in his first class. Then nodding towards the last one who was as huge as Ron she said "This is Emmett, Rosalie's boyfriend and my brother."

Emmett nodded with a smile that screamed of mischief. Harry thought he looked like he would be fun to be around. Of course, after you got to know him now he was just intimidating.

Luna took up the introductions of herself and her siblings saying "My name is Luna Evans and these are my brothers, Draco, Harry and Ron." Luna indicated each as she introduced them, and in turn they nodded to the others.

Rosalie having enough of the pleasantries spoke up "Now that introductions are finished…why are you here?"

Draco also getting down to business answered "We wanted a quite place to live; we did not know there was a coven here. I see by your topaz eyes that you are "vegetarians" as are we. I hope that there will not be any trouble."

Emmett looked curiously at them as he asked "Why are your eyes like that?" Even though he thought he knew the answer, he wanted to know if they would tell him.

Harry looked to Luna who nodded that it was okay to tell before he replyed "We were wizards; we keep our eye color in the change. Though if you look closely enough you will see the topaz flakes in our eyes."

Harry looked at Jasper finally the strain he was under snapped in his head and he reached into his bag and pulled out a bloodpop and handed it to him. This of course caused him to stiffen more. Harry smiled saying "It is okay, these are bloodpops."

Emmett looked shocked as he asked "Are they made with real blood?"

Harry shrugged and answered "Yeah, llama I think. Do you want one?"

Emmett got a huge grin on his face saying "Sure I'll give it a try."

Harry dug out another one and handed it to Emmett. He and Jasper tried them and moan lowly at the taste.

Ron having questions of his own said "Too many people around to do more, that will have to hold you. You don't seem surprised by the wizard thing?"

Alice shrugged leaning into Jasper as she answered "We're not, one of our brothers was one too."

Rosalie wanted more answers to determine if they were a treat so she questioned "How many of you are there?"

Harry didn't see any harm in answering, as they would find out anyway, replied "Just us four…and you?"

Emmet excited about the chance to hang out with and make new friends answered "Eight including our parents and two more brothers."

Luna smiled as she spoke to Alice "So, we will meet at your house after school and all the rest of our questions will be answered."

Alice nodded answering "Yes, everyone will be there and we will only have to go through this once.

Harry looked around the cafeteria nervously as he commented "Why is everyone staring at us?"

Rosalie shrugged saying "We normally keep to our selves; they are probably shocked that you are sitting here."

Harry looked down at the table as he grumbled "I hate when people star."

Luna patted him on the shoulder as she reminded him "That's why we started school on a Friday, this way we are the novelty today and they have all weekend to talk to their friends and get all the gossip out of their system."

Harry looked at her curiously as he asked "Think that will work?"

Luna smiled saying "Of course." With a knowing smile Luna thought _but then Monday they will have something else to gossip about._

The rest of lunch passed with small talk and soon it was time to go back to class. Afternoon classes flew by and soon the Evans' were making their way to the student parking lot. Most of the cars were late models with faded paint except for the large silver Hummer that the Cullens' where gathered by.

Emmett whistled as they approached and told Ron, "Nice ride."

Ron smiled as he eyed what was obviously Emmett's Hummer replying "Yeah you too."

Rosalie wanting answers stated "You'll follow us the others know you're coming."

With that they all piled into their vehicles and speed off. Ron had no trouble keeping up with Emmett which just made the big guy smile. As they pulled up the private drive they all were in awe of the House, it was very modern and enormous. The Evans family got out and followed the Cullens into the house. Where they meet a beautiful woman with an almond shaped face and bouncy brown hair. She was standing next to a handsome man with blond hair.

Alice began the introductions saying "These are our parents Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme Cullen. This is Draco, Harry, Luna and Ron Evans."

Carlisle stepped forward to shake hands saying "It is nice to meet you."

Esme said "Oh, aren't you all adorable" as she moved to hug them all.

She was defiantly the mothering type they all thought. Then they heard a box drop to the floor and turned to look at the bottom of the stairway.

There they saw a handsome and familiar young man who whispered "Harry?"

Harry nodded before finally breathing the name "Cedric?"

He nodded his head. And instantly Harry flew across the room and into his arms.

Harry mumbled into Cedric's chest "I'm sorry, I'm sorry so sorry."

Cedric looked down at Harry he was shaking and they all knew that if he could he would be sobbing. Cedric looked at his parents with questioning eyes as he rubbed Harry's back and shushed him.

Looking around at the Evans family Carlisle asked "I take it that you know our son Cedric Cullen?"

Draco answered stiffly "Of course we do."

Cedric put his hand under Harry's chin and made him look up at him. Before asking "Harry what are you sorry for?"

Harry looked down at the floor as he answered "I…I killed you."

All the Cullens gasp at this. Even Edward who had entered from the other side of the room and whom was watching his brother with curiosity. They passed as twins the two looking alike except for hair and eye color, Edward having bronze hair and topaz eyes while Cedric had brown hair and hazel eyes.

Well, this was just too much, Carlisle asked in a voice slightly raised "Could someone tell me how you know my son and why this boy thinks he killed him?"

Draco piped up saying "Everyone in the wizarding world knows Cedric Cullen…then Diggory. He was the first casualty of the Dark Lord's second war of terror."

Cedric looked up as everyone gasp again.

Ron nodding his head as he spoke; "He was the Hogwarts Champion in the Triwizard Tournament, the best and the brightest in wizarding Britain. During the third challenge Harry and Cedric were taken by the Dark Lord's followers who were trying to give him a body."

Luna decided to continue from there said "Cedric Diggory the loyal Hufflepuff who fought with the knowledge of a Ravenclaw, the cunning of a Slytherin and the courage of a Gryffindor. Standing alone to face a dozen deatheathers and the Dark Lord himself to protect a younger student."

Draco finished saying "Diggory was bit by a vampire and died."

The Cullen women all had their hands over their mouths in shock, though Esme's eyes also shined with pride.

As Emmett gave his brother a pointed look saying "I take it you have all heard the story, which I might add we had not."

They turned to Ron who laughed at what Emmett had said. When Ron calmed he shrugged his shoulders and said "Everyone has heard the story; Harry would never let anyone forget."

Luna looked at Cedric as she spoke; "Your birth father was so proud. His son was gone but he died like a man in defense of the light. And his name would be remembered for all time a wizard to be honored having represented all the best of Hogwarts and our world, Harry saw to that."

Cedric looked down at Harry as he said "Harry it wasn't your fault. It was Voldermont's fault you didn't have to do all that."

Harry collapsed to floor still in Cedric's arms the dry sobs racking his body.

Luna said with a sad smile, "Yes he did, you were a hero you saved the boy-who-lived to become the victor."

Cedric looked up shocked as he asked "Is it over? Is he dead?"

Harry nodded against his chest. And Ron stepped forward shaking Draco then noticed he had been for a while, and Luna smiled knowingly.

Ron tried to explain "V…Voldermont had brought vampires to the final battle, along with giants, dementors and werewolves. We stood by Harry fighting our way to Voldermont. And when he was destroyed, we were taken from behind and bitten. Professor Snape got us all to the shrieking shack, an abandoned house outside of town. And helped us through the change, we have none of us ever tasted human blood."

Cedric finally got Harry calmed down and stood him up when he raised his eyes and looked at Ron he began shaking the same as Ron. Letting go of Harry, Cedric and Ron moved to each other when they met the held each other and breathed the others scent in deeply. Alice and Luna started giggling. Alice stated "Took them long enough." Luna said in agreement "I didn't think they would ever look at each other."

Esme looked shocked and asked "Does this mean?"

Alice smiled and nodded as she answered "Yes Ron is Cedric's mate."

Carlisle finally recovering from his shock said, "Well, perhaps we should take this into the living room and get to know each other better."

Edward moved into the room to where Harry was standing still looking at the ground. Edward found him intriguing, he was the only one that Edward couldn't read. He didn't hear it in their heads or see it when Alice and Luna raised their hands for everyone to wait. As Edward reached Harry he said "Here let me show you the way."

When Harry looked up Edward was lost in those green eyes and they too began to shake. Soon they were clinging to each other their nose against the others neck, just like Cedric and Ron.

Alice and Luna both cheered **"YES!"**

Everyone turned to see them giving each other a high five. Draco looked at Luna and questioned "Is…"

Luna bouncing up and down answered before he could finish "Yes Edward is Harry's mate!"

Draco flopped down in a chair pouting "This is so unfair they both get their mate and I have to wait."

Smiling Carlisle informed him "Cedric and Edward have both waited for this, though Edward has waited a great deal longer."

"Don't worry Draco, he is close", Luna tried to reassure him.

Alice nodded adding "And you will see him soon."

Having a sinking feeling about what was going on Rosalie asked "So what does all this mean?"

Luna and Alice spoke in unison "First there were four. Across the sea were eight more. Then twelve to make the new core. But, soon there will be six more."

6


	2. Chapter 2: Getting to Know You

**Chapter 2: Getting to Know You**

Everyone moved to the large living room. Carlisle taking the chair to the right of the fireplace while Emse sat on the arm and leaned against him. Her face shown with happiness and her eye sparkling with joy, he youngest son was a hero, famous as the best and brightest. But, best of all her two boys the "twins" had their mates. Yes, she was very pleased and their family was going to grow. Draco took the chair across from Carlisle while Luna sat Indian style on the floor next to it. Emmett had taken his position in his favorite recliner by the flat screen TV swiveling around to see the rest with Rosalie sitting on the arm and leaning on his shoulder. Jasper had taken the matching recliner and Alice was setting on his lap, he didn't look now like he was in pain obviously not having humans around helped. Cedric had led Ron to one of the two couches facing each other; they separated and sat down but only a couple of inches apart. This was soon copies when Edward guided Harry to the other couch setting on the end with Harry next to him, only a couple of inches apart. The bonds were new and the two couples would not be able to be very far apart for a while.

Carlisle spoke first after everyone got settled. "I suppose I shall start this "story time" I am a little over 360 years old, but I was 23 when I was changed…"

He went on to tell of how he had been forced by his father to participate in the witch burnings when he was mortal. That in retaliation he had been taken and turned, and then abandoned in a cave. When he had woken from the change there was a deer at the mouth of the cave and in his bloodlust he had drank the deer dry. It was then that he discovered that he could live without feeding on humans. He struggled to control his thirst and in time even became a doctor healing mortals. Now he had been practicing medicine for nearly 300 years. He talked very briefly talked about his time with the Volturi and his decision to live a different life, one that had led to his own coven or as he preferred family. It was plain to see that the title of "father" was not just part of their cover. They were a family and he was the father. And finally Carlisle talked about being alone and desiring companionship. Finishing Carlisle told of his vampire gift which turned out to be his control of the thirst.

Edward taking his turn continued saying "Well, assuming that we are going by when we joined the family I would be next. Carlisle found me in Chicago in 1918; I was seventeen and dying of the Spanish Influenza. My mortal parents had already died in the pandemic. I was alone with no one left and Carlisle gave me a chance at a new life…"

Edward told of his rebellion and touched briefly on his time with the Volturi. He didn't go into much detail and no one pressed him seeing his unease with the subject. Then Edward told of his vampire gift, he in mortal life had been good at reading people and now he could read their minds. He went on to explain that it was not intentional; to him it was like having everyone talking in the background. He could focus on one voice if he needed to but usually tried to close them out.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron exclaimed in shock.

Draco stiffened as he asked "You can read our minds?"

Nodding Edward answered "Well until I said that I could get glimpses from you like looking out a window in the pouring rain. But, the minute I said that it was like a bank vault shutting. How do you do that? I have only not been able to hear one mind in my entire existence."

At this the Cullens all sat up, they had never heard of this. Edward had always been able to ready everyone before.

Draco continued to question "So you are a natural Legilimens?"

Most of the Cullens all looked at him not understanding what he meant. Before Cedric answered him; "Yes, that is the spell that allows a wizard to read another's mind. So I assume you all have mastered Occulemency?"

Luna wanting the most important thing to come out spoke next. "Yes, we were taught by Professor Snape during the war. Edward, whose mind, is it that you cannot read?"

Edward looked at Harry as he answered "Harry's."

Harry how had been tense next to him since the subject came up relaxed back against the couch as the Cullens also relaxed.

Deciding that she would be next Esme started to tell her tale; "I was brought into the family next; I was 26 when I was changed…"

She told of her lost child and how devastating it was, to the point that she tried to kill herself. And how Carlisle had found her already in the morgue but still having a faint heartbeat, that he had recognized her as his mate and changed her. She looked at Carlisle and their children as she told of how Carlisle had given her everything, a new life, a mate to share it with and children to fill it.

Rosalie grumbled "I suppose that makes me next. I was 18 when Carlisle changed me…"

Rosalie told of her life as a bankers daughter and how her fiancé and his friends had gotten drunk and attacked her, beating her nearly to death and then leaving her to die. And how Carlisle had found her and turned her, hoping for a match for Edward. If not mates then at least a romantic paring. But that was not to be, Edward only saw her as a sister, of course seeing as his mate is male it certainly explains the lack of interest. She did tell them that after the change she hunted her fiancé and his friends down, tortured and killed them in retribution for what they had done to her.

The Evans family was sure that she had glossed over some of her story, but then everyone was entitled to some mystery, privacy and secrets.

With a huge smile an arm around Rosalie Emmett started his story; "Yeah, well then there was me. I was 20 when his lovely angel found me…"

Rosalie had found him having been mauled by a bear and recognized him as her mate. He was dying and she carried him over a hundred miles to Carlisle, begging him to change him. And the two married and have been together ever since. He laughed as he told them that his vampire gift was to maintain most of his newborn strength.

Alice bounced up and down as she spoke "I guess that leaves us, well I don't have any memories of my mortal life so I'm not sure how old I was when I was changed or who did it…"

Alice explaining her life is like a butterfly in a field of wildflowers never touching on anything long enough for it to stick. She told that her vampire gift was to see the future; she was there seer, but that it changed as decisions were made altering the future. It was one of her visions that had led her to Jasper, her mate. The vision had led her to a dinner in Philadelphia and then another had led them here to their family.

Somberly Jasper spoke as he looked at the floor; "I was…I was 20 when I was changed…"

Jasper had begun with no preamble he had been an officer in the Confederate army during the Civil War when he was changed. He had been taken to train an army of vampires, and later kill them when they were no longer useful. That he had left to find a better lifestyle, and in the end had come here with Alice because he no longer wanted to drink human blood. You see his vampire gift was to feel others emotions and to be able to influence them, the down side of this was that he could feel his victims emotions as they died. Being new to the lifestyle he still struggles.

Everyone was quiet for a while after that.

See that he was the last and youngest Cedric spoke "Um…well you obviously know that I was 17 when I was changed. I was a 7th year at Hogwarts though I never graduated."

"Actually you did" Ron interrupted.

Cedric looked at his like he had grown another head.

Since Ron wasn't elaborating Luna decided to explain; "Your Certificate of Completion was presented to your father posthumously but technically you did graduate. I think Harry forced Dumbledore to do it.

They all looked at Harry who shrugged and edged closer to Edward saying "You deserved it; you were a hero, and a better man than most of those who thought so highly of themselves."

A blinking Cedric tried to continue "Wow, thanks…so the vampire that changed me did not drain me, he took me away. Later I found out that he had taken me to the Forbidden Forest…"

He told how the vampire that changed him, whose name he didn't know, had stayed to help him through the change. But he had disappeared leaving Cedric alone, until the Centaurs had found him and apparently they got help and potions from Professor Snape. Later he was told that the vampire had been caught by giant spiders and was burned for injuring a unicorn. His family gave him an incredulous look at that.

"Aragog" Ron said shuddering.

Harry said nodding, "Yeah, but it's a good thing he didn't actually drink the unicorn blood."

Emmett sat up straight asking "Wait, giant spiders and unicorns are real? Why should he not have drunk he blood?"

Harry looked at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world as he spoke. "Drinking unicorn blood is a crime against nature, because you kill something so pure. If you drink it, it will keep you alive even if you are at deaths door. But, from that moment on you will have a cursed life, a half life."

Draco looked at him in confusion questioning "Harry?"

Looking up at then Harry answered "Frienze told me during that detention in the forest during our first year when we were tracking whoever was killing the unicorns. Besides unicorn blood looks like melted lead, can't possibly taste good."

Shaking his head Cedric continued "I cannot wait to hear some of your stories…so anyway the Centaurs helped me and Professor Snape helped get me here to Carlisle and I joined the family. With Edward and I looking alike we pass as twins, same as Rosalie and Jasper. Even though my change was in the Forbidden Forest I have never tasted human or magical creature blood. I don't really have a vampire gift.

Ron chuckled as he said "Pf…like you need it with your magic. It has to be even more powerful now."

Cedric looked up at Ron whose chest he was now leaning against. Ron just snickered as he hugged him with the arm that had been slung over his shoulder.

Cedric sounded unsure as he said "Magic…but I don't have a wand, I tried to buy a new one from Olivander but he said the Ministry didn't allow them to be sold to vampires. He was very sorry and very nice about the whole thing, but said there was nothing he could do.

Draco spoke up "Diggory the change doesn't kill your magic it enhances it. You probably don't need a wand anymore. More than likely if you had yours you would blow it up. Harry did."

"So did you!" Harry said quickly defending himself.

Trying to encourage him Ron said; "Go on try something, just use your hand and say the incantation. Though really you don't need the incantation with training you don't need an actual spell; your magic will just bend to what you want. Like accidental magic when you were a kid.

Shaking his head Cedric stood thinking they were all nutters. Looking around he saw the fireplace pointed his hand and said "Incendio" and the fireplace burst into flames.

All the Cullens hollered in shock.

Emmett looked at his brother with wide eyes as he spoke "Holy shit. You know I love you bro…right bro… just don't try any of that on me."

Cedric turned to him as Rosalie stood from the chair. Emmett teased him a lot and Cedric had a look on his face like a kid on Christmas morning. Pointing his hand at the chair and making the swish and flick motion as he cast " _Wingardium Leviosa"_ and Emmett and the chair raised off the floor.

Emmett screamed "Fuck bro put me down."

"Language Emmett. Cedric put your brother down." Esme chastised.

They all laughed as Emmett and his recliner floated to the floor. And Cedric retook his set and position against Ron's chest with Ron's arm around his shoulder. Cedric smirked as he said "Well I guess I do have a gift"

Emmett trying to calm down gave a smart answer to him "You think?" Emmett glaring at him as everyone laughed. Esme and Carlisle beaming with pride at their youngest son he had been insecure about not having a gift that could contribute to protecting the family. Carlisle then turned to Draco "Will you share your stories with us? If our comfortable."

Draco looked around at his siblings with questioning eyes.

Luna shrugged saying "its okay they would find out eventually."

Harry looked around the room before saying "I trust them."

Jasper was dumbfounded as he asked "What…how? You just met us."

Ron answered "Rule #2: Always trust Harry's judgment."

Rosalie asked curiously "What is rule #1?"

Harry, Ron and Draco answered in unison "Always trust Luna's sight."

Luna held her head high with Alice as the others snickered.

Rosalie nodded saying "Yeah, Alice too."

Deciding it was okay Draco started his story "Okay if you are sure…I was 18 when I was changed…"

And so Draco began his story, he told of being born into an old and prestigious if not dark wizarding family. Being the heir and a spoiled child, of his father, whom he wanted to please, but was never good enough. How his father was demanding and later after the Dark Lord's return was cruel. He talked to being slapped and beaten, of being later punished with magic up to and including the Cruciatus Curse. Cruciatus Curse being the Dark Lord's favorite torture curse, and that when his loving mother had stood up for him, she had been cursed with it till her heart gave out. All the while he was forced to watch Stupefyed_. _Of getting away and making friends with Harry and later the others, touching lightly on the war and the final battle, leading to their change, Professor Snape's help, and finally to moving here.

The Cullens were horrified at what he had been through and what a father could do to his only child. The woman were shaking with their hands over their moths as if crying, and the men where growling low wanting to go to Britain and rip apart this man that called himself Draco's father. Luna smiled at the men as she said.

Guessing the she was next Luna spoke "You cannot go kill him; he is beyond your reach. Draco killed him in revenge for his mother in the final battle. He had been the Dark Lord's right hand man you know. Well, I guess it is my turn. I was the youngest still only 16 when I was changed…"

Diving in Luna told of her mother who was killed in a potions accident when she was 9, of her father and his paper, and how the deatheaters tied him to the printing press and burned the building down for daring to print the Dark Lord had returned a year before the Ministry or any other paper would recognize it. Of their group forming and growing all thought her 5th and 6th year. How that she hide her talent with the cloak of eccentricity, that being more accepted in the wizarding world. She became Harry's personal seer, and later the family's seer, which was really the same thing. She touched on the war and the final battle, fighting to get Harry close enough to the Dark Lord and holding back the deatheaters as Harry dueled. Then talked about their change, Professor Snape's help and telling her sibling that this was the place they needed to move.

Setting up Ron said "Right…me next. I had just turned 18 a week before the final battle and our change…"

Ron talked about growing up the 6th child out of 7 children, with a younger sister and 5 older brothers. How his father worked for the Ministry in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department, and his mother was amazing and could cook anything. Charlie his oldest brother was a dragon tamer in Romania, his brother Bill was a curse breaker for Gringotts the wizarding bank, Percy the next brother was assistant to the Minister of Magic and a prat. Lastly came the twins Fred and George who owned two successful joke shops one in Diagon Alley and one in Hogsmead, which they had opened with the money SOMEBODY gave them. Ron was looking straight at Harry as he said the last.

"What? It was just the tournament prize money" Harry said in defense of himself.

Cedric looked at him in shock as he asked "You gave the money away?"

Harry looked back at him answering "You died because of that tournament, it was blood money, and I wanted no part of it.

Not wanting Harry to dwell on the past Ron continued "Anyway…"

He talked of his younger sister who was still in school. Then of meeting Harry at eleven, saving the philosopher's stone, the tests, the giant chessboard, rescuing Harry before 2nd year, Lockhart and the going into the Chamber of Secrets. All of this was almost too fantastic to believe. But he continued with Sirus, the shrieking shack, Scabbers a.k.a. Peter Pettigrew. He touched on the battle at the Department of Mysteries. Then snickered as he talked about fighting with Malfoy, nodding to Draco, and how they latter made peace, then friends and finally family. He too skimmed over the war and final battle, talking about Professor Snape's help in the war, the battle and after their change. They came to find out that like Jasper, Ron was the strategist of the group.

Esme had a question that was bothering her and decided to ask; "I don't mean to push; Draco and Luna obviously have lost their families. But, you sound like you still have one that you love a great deal. Are you in contact with them, why didn't you stay with them?"

Ron and the others tensed as Cedric looked up at him in concern, running his hand on Ron's knee hoping to reassure him. Edward likewise was concerned with Harry's sudden tension and was rubbing his arm and pulling him against his chest.

Seeing the tension her question caused Esme stuttered out "I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

Ron looked at Harry, who nodded it was okay to tell. " No…it is alright. You see my family has always been a "light" family. And after the war Professor Dumbledore, our old Headmaster, and the Minister of Magic became obsessed with preventing the rise of another dark lord. They knew we had been bitten by vampires, and in the wizarding world vampires are classified by the Ministry as "dark". They had been concerned about how powerful Harry was during the war, but when we reemerged from the change they took that as a sign that Harry was going "dark."

"We were vilified in the press, Harry was going to become the next dark lord and we were to be his inner circle." Draco continued.

Looking sadly at Ron Luna said "Unfortunately Ron's family bought into it."

Nodding Ron went on "Yeah, hook line and sinker. My family has always followed Dumbledore, and if he said we were dark than we were. They refused to have anything to do with us, my parents told me that I was not their son and disowned me. All of my family followed except the twins. They and Professor Snape and Professor Lupin worked to help us and get us out of Britain. And sent us here, the house we live in was part of Sirus Black's estate that passed to Harry, after his death in our 5th year, as Harry was his godson. It was old enough that no one remembered it, which was one of the reasons we came here.

Esme felt terrible as she spoke "I am so sorry…that a family or parents could do that to their child." Esme looked torn like she wanted to cry and wanted to run to Ron and comfort him. Ron just shrugged and hugged Cedric to him, burrowing his nose into Cedric's hair.

Luna looked sadly at Ron, but answered Esme. "It is alright."

"Yes, they will have a new family…that will always be there for them" agreed Alice.

Harry sighed and looked at the floor, running his hand over Edward's knee while Edward hugged him. Jasper, who had remained silent through most of this because of the emotions running high gasp at the flood of negative emotions pouring out of Harry.

Harry spoke softly as he told his tale "Well…um…I was 17 when I was changed after the final battle…"

Harry sat with both feet on the floor and Edward's hand rubbing circles on his back. He told them that there had been a prophecy made about him, even before he was born. That his parents had taken him and gone into hiding, they put the house under the Fidelius Charm but that instead of making Sirus Black the secret keeper like everyone thought they had made Peter Pettigrew the secret keeper. But he was not as good a friend as they had thought. He betrayed Harry and his parents to the Dark Lord, whose servant he was. On Halloween when Harry was 15 months old, Voldermont came to kill them. Both of his parents died trying to save him, and when Voldermont tried to kill him with the Killing Curse it bounced back on him killing his body and leaving him only a specter the fled the house. Hagrid found him in the rubble of the house and took him to Professor Dumbledore, who left Harry with his mother's sister. He thought it would be better that Harry grow up outside of the wizarding world for you see every child in that would know his name, he was famous the only one **ever** to survive the Killing Curse, he was The-Boy-Who-Lived. In describing life with his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin Harry would have said he was The-Boy-To-Whom-All-Shit-Happened. That the Dursley's had ignored him then neglected him and even starved him. He would now forever be short because during his formative years he had been malnourished. His cousin had pushed him and nothing happened, then he slapped Harry and was not reprimanded, Dudley had hit him and been praised for how strong he was, and that opened the floodgates. If finally escalated to "Harry Hunting" Dudley and his gang would chase Harry and if they caught him, they would beat him to a pulp, Harry could run fast. Aunt Petunia made him work cooking and cleaning from the age of 4 and would work him to the point of exposition. He grew up with a clear understanding that he was worthless, unlovable and a Freak. As a matter of fact he thought "Boy" and "Freak" were his name till he started primary school. His Uncle Vernon had slapped him and spanked him but that grew into beatings. He would often times have cuts, bruises and burns from his relatives. Then on his eleventh birthday he found out that he was a wizard when he got his Hogwarts letter. Laughing he told the it was addressed to _Mr. Harry Potter, The Cupboard Under the Stairs, #4 Pivet Drive, Little Wilmington, Surrey._

Harry was shocked when he felt Edward jump to his feet, it was then he noticed that all the Cullen children were on their feet and growling. Even Esme looked like Carlisle was restraining her. They had an address they could go to England and rip them apart for what they had done to this child.

Ron laughed as he reached up and pulled Cedric down saying "Sit down they have been dealt with."

Luna agreed saying "Yes and quit fittingly too."

Nodding Draco said "I must say that for being a Gryffindor Harry can be quite Slytherin."

Everyone calmed and was curious now.

Emmett asked "What did you do…did you kill them?"

This having struck Rosalie hard because it had to do with a child she said "Killing is too good they need to suffer."

Ron agreed saying "And so they are. You must make the punishment fit to them."

Jasper now interested in the strategy spoke up "Sort of hit them where it hurts."

Luna smirked, which didn't look like it belonged on her face as much as Draco's as she said "Yes, first you have to show them what they did was wrong. Carlisle you may find this interesting."

Carlisle curiously asked "How so?"

Luna started to explain the revenge saying; "Well there was a spell that was developed because of the witch hunts, people believed that those pursuing just did not understand or that they had a lack of morals. So the spell adjusts their morals and makes them see the ramifications of their actions. It makes them feel what they did as if it was done to them or their family."

Draco continued from there "Since they neglected and never in his life offered Harry any comfort, they now can have none. Any time they come in contact with another human will be painful. It starts as a light burning and intensifies the longer they touch."

Picking up next Ron said "They gorged themselves while they allowed Harry to starve, so their present from me is the food that they so enjoyed and denied Harry will never give them comfort again. Anything that they eat will taste like ash and anything they drink with taste like nothing. So really they can't even wash down the taste of the ash because the drink is like they drank nothing."

Smiling Harry continued saying "They didn't like magic; they wanted to be normal and perfect. So in turn their perfect house will not be perfect. Everything they fix will re-break, if they pull a weed two more will replace it, if they clean something else will dirty. In short that harder they clean the dirtier the house will be. Defiantly not perfect anymore."

Everyone thought that the punishment was fantastic; Harry had said "Don't get mad or even…get ahead." He went back to his story about discovering magic, and going to school in a castle, how he and Ron had saved Hermione from a mountain troll in 1st year and facing Voldermont for the Sorcerer's Stone. In 2nd year that he had gone into the Chamber of Secrets, meeting Sirus in 3rd year and finding out that he was innocent. That the Tri-wizard Tournament his 4th year had been a trap and resulted in Cedric's death and the resurrection of Voldermont. He talked about the battle at the Ministry in 5th year, touching deafly on the remainder of school, the war, and Professor Snape's help and moving to Forks.

By the time they had all finished it was dawn. Carlisle announced it was time for him to get changed to go to work.

11


	3. Chapter 3: Getting THE Talk

**Chapter 3: Getting THE Talk**

After Carlisle left for work, everyone was trying to relax after the long emotional night. Emmett and Jasper had dragged Draco over to the flat screen and were showing him the marvels of muggle video games. Rosalie and Alice had taken Luna upstairs to discuss the difference in muggle and magical fashion. And with a smile Esme had cornered the two new couples at the kitchen breakfast bar saying "I wanted to talk to you boys…I'm not sure what Edward remembers, it's been a while since there has been a new couple in the house. And, well I thought someone should explain things to you…you know about the nature of mate bonds."

"Oh god!" Edward groaned as he leaned forward and banged his head on the granite counter.

The other three looked at him like he had lost his mind, then suddenly Cedric gasp with his hand over his mouth and Edward looked at him.

Looking at his "twin" Edward asked "Just figured it out didn't you?"

Cedric nodded as he said "Oh god…she wants to have THE TALK."

Looking at them questioningly Harry asked "What talk?"

Ron not looking well asked "You don't mean like the birds and bees?"

Nodding Edward answered "Yeah, only the vampire version."

Cedric, Ron & Harry in unison said "Merlin's Beard."

Chastising Edward as she spoke Esme said "Now Edward stop that you're going to break the counter. So, what do you remember about Carlisle and I or Rosalie and Emmett when we first got together?"

Edward looked up at her as he answered "Not much I tried to block out as much as possible, I really didn't what to hear my "sister" going at it and you and Carlisle doing things, you are like my parents…can you say yuck?"

Giving him a sympathetic look Esme continued "I didn't mean the physical part of the relationship. I assume you are all old enough to know how that works."

She looked at all of them and knew that if they could they would by blushing. Really that was not a talk grown men wanted to have with their mother or boyfriend's mother. And really the youngest of them was born 25 years ago…surely they knew.

Eyeing them all Esme asked "You do know…you know…how that works?"

All four of them shouted "YES!"

Relieved Esme went on saying "Good, then we only need to talk about relationship aspect, sort of what the bond requires and will lead to. You are soul mates, meaning that each of you is perfect for the other. However, the bond is not a miracle; it does not automatically make you love each other. You will have to get to know each other just like any other couple starting out. At this point you should feel attraction to each other." She watched as they all nodded before she continued. "That is normal and part of the bond. While it doesn't make you fall in love, it does help you along the way. You will be able to feel each other's emotions possibly hear each other's thoughts. This varies with every couple Carlisle and I can feel each other's emotions not to the degree of Jasper and Alice but more that Rosalie and Emmett. None of us can hear the other's thoughts, if that happens it comes in time after…well you …you know, and often it doesn't happen at all or only at that one time."

Trying to understand Harry asked "If it doesn't make us love each other why are we so touchy feely. Holding hands and arms over shoulders that sort of thing?"

Smiling Esme answered "The bond is new and it needs physical contact like that to reassure it's self. Kind of like it is trying to make sure that your mate is really there. Also a great deal of what we talked about last night was emotional for you and Ron, and whether they realized it or not Edward and Cedric _needed_ to comfort you. The bond will always give you the need to comfort and protect your mate. This is something that is in all four of you but the bond will strengthen that. Ron, when Cedric rubbed your knee and leaned into you how did that make you feel?"

Ron looked at Cedric as he spoke "Good, like I wasn't alone. Like he would always there."

Esme not surprised by the answer asked "Harry when Edward rubbed your back and hugged you to him how did that make you feel?"

Harry looked down at the counter as he answered "Safe, like…like I didn't have to take on the weight of the world. I…this sounds so strange…it was like I knew he would protect me."

Wanting to relieve some of Harry's concerns Cedric interjected "That doesn't sound strange. You have fought for and protected everyone else your entire lift, but no one ever done that for you did they?"

Not looking up Harry replied "Ron, Draco and Luna have tried but no one else since my parents."

Wanting to move on Esme said "This is what I am talking about; comfort, support and protection are all part of the bond. It appears to me the Ron and Edward are the "dominate" partners. Now that only means that they will in something's take the lead but more importantly the will have an overwhelming need to protect you. That doesn't mean you're not equals it just means that they will feel that need the same as you, only for them it is stronger, they will probably try to shield you in a fight. Although I am sure Cedric and Harry can handle themselves."

Ron laughed at that saying "Yeah, I think Harry can take care of himself…he brought down the most powerful Dark Wizard in history."

Esme wasn't sure what to say to that so she continued; "Well, as I was saying the bond will help in getting to know each other although from the start you will all feel the need to support, comfort and protect each other. This being Saturday you have the weekend to spend together which will help. Till the bond is more established you will need to be near each other and touch you know hug and hold hands that sort of thing. Do you boys have any questions?"

They all shook their heads.

"Well, why don't you two boys show them around the house, I'm going to be in my studio" Esme said as she walked out of the kitchen.

Smiling at Harry Edward asked "Would you like the nickel tour?"

"Sure." Harry replied with a shy smile.

Edward and Cedric lead their mates around the house by the hand, showing them everything. The house was very modern, light and airy a huge change from what they were used to in the wizarding world. The yard was large and very well maintained; Ron couldn't help but think that at least there would be no need to de-nom the garden. When they got upstairs Cedric took Ron to his room, the walls were lined with book shelves filled with books floor to ceiling with a beige leather lounge in the center. As he made his way to the shelves Ron mumbled "Great, another bloody Hermione…what these aren't tomes they're..."

Remembering Hermione as a bookworm Cedric laughed as he said "Literature I love to read, I hope that isn't going to be a problem?"

With a huge smile Ron replied "Nope, I love to read good novels, although my collection isn't anywhere near as large as this. Our ex-friend Hermione forced Harry and I to read and study tomes and text books the most boring and mind numbing things. She would rave at us if we didn't or she found us reading something else. She practically had apoplexy when she found me reading Shakespeare going on and on about what a waste of time it was."

Appalled Cedric said in wonder "How can Shakespeare be a waste of time, she must have been a complete nutter."

"May I borrow some of these…you have quite a few that I haven't read yet?" Ron asked absentmindedly as he read the titles.

Nodding Cedric said "Of course, these are my escape and often how I pass the evenings. Perhaps you will let me read one to you?"

"That would be nice…if you want." Said looking shyly at Cedric, if he could he would be blushing.

When Harry and Edward reached his room Harry just started in shock. The room was beautiful, floor to ceiling windows took up one entire wall and everything was monochromatic. In the middle of the room was a white leather couch setting on woven white leather rug, the floors were dark wood and the walls a bright white. Around the room were ebony bookshelves filled with records, CDs and sheet music and a large stereo system. Harry ran his hand along the shelves as walked around the room, many of these titles where no longer available.

"Music is a passion of mine…I hope you like it?" Said as he watched Harry.

Harry flashing a brilliant smile said "I love music; it is an escape and an outlet. When you can feel to emotion building in the song…it…I really don't know how to describe it."

"I completely understand" Edward said in agreement.

Both couples were smiling when they made it to the formal living room, very pleased that their passion was something shared with their mate. Perhaps there was something to this "your mate is the perfect match for you".

Seeing the beautiful grand piano Ron asked "Whose piano is this, or is it just for looks?"

Taking Ron's hand Cedric answered "No, it is Edward's…he really is amazing when he plays."

Harry walked forward lightly touching the piano, reverently as if it were created by the hand of Merlin himself. Looking at Edward shyly through his bangs Harry asked "Will you play something?"

Edward smiled at him running his hand along Harry's back mimicking how Harry had treated his piano as he passed him. Setting down at the bench Edward began to play, it was deeply moving piece. And soon all activity in the house stopped, as Edwards poured his emotions into the song. His feelings of the long years of loneliness, which he had always kept to himself, could be felt at the beginning of the piece. The music building as his emotions poured it the song, to his hope for happiness and for a new life with his mate.

When Edward was finished Harry was sure that he would be crying if he still could as he whispered "That was beautiful."

"That was like listening to Harry play…you two should play together" Ron said.

"You play?" Edward questioned.

Harry shrugged answering "Violin."

"I'd love to hear you play too" Cedric prompted.

Always loving to hear Harry play Ron prompted him "Go on Harry."

"I don't have it with me" Harry said.

Not thinking about it Ron said "Summon it."

Harry bit his bottom lip, thinking as he said "Can't I think the house is too far, besides how would we explain a violin flying through the air all the way across town. Well I could ask…"

Harry looked at Ron as he chewed on his bottom lip. Ron just shrugged saying "They're going to meet them eventually…I want to hear you play together."

Harry looked up at the sound of feet and saw Luna and Draco dragging the others into the room, even Esme had come to see what everyone was so interested in.

"We heard you are you going to call them?" Draco said.

Luna giggled saying "We want to see their reaction."

Esme was trying to figure out what was going on as she asked "Who are you going to call dear, and why would we react?"

Harry tried to explain saying "Well when I call my friend…he will appear."

All the Cullens raised an eyebrow at this.

After receiving nods from his siblings Harry spoke clearly "Dobby."

Instantaneously there was a pop and Dobby appeared in the Cullens living room.

Dobby bowed slightly to Harry as he spoke "What can Dobby do for…VAMPIRES!" Dobby was immediately in a defensive position. "You will not hurt Harry Potter!" Dobby shouted.

Harry moved forward quickly saying "No…No, Dobby these are our friends. Here let me introduce you. This is Edward Cullen…my mate.

Edward who had been in shock since Dobby's arrival realized what Harry said and how he introduced him. A crocked smile spread across Edward's face and Harry's breath caught, that was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen and he decided right then and there that he wanted to see it more.

"Dobby is honored to me the Great Harry Potter's mate" Dobby said and he bowed low to the ground till his ears touched the floor. Harry then gestured to Ron and Cedric.

Continuing the introductions Harry said "and this is Edward's brother Cedric…he is Ron's mate.

Bowing again as he spoke "Dobby is honored to me the mate of the Harry Potter's Weasey."

Alice jumped up and down saying "Oh my god, he is so cute."

"What is he?" Asked Emmett as he eyed the little guy like a whole new world had just opened up to him, which it had.

"Harry, you own a house elf?" Cedric asked never taking his eyes off Dobby.

"Own?" Esme asked in shock.

Nodding Cedric explained "Yes, in the wizarding world rich families own house elves to do the work around the house, it is virtually slavery and most are not well treated."

At this Dobby had straightened up and standing to his full height he replied. "Dobby is free elf. Dobby was freed by the Great Harry Potter. Dobby chooses whom he serves. Dobby is Harry Potter's friend."

Smiling Harry added "Yes, Dobby and Winky are part of our family. Here let me finish the introductions. This is Esme Cullen Edward and Cedric's mother. And these are their brothers the huge one with brown curly hair is Emmett and the blonde one is Jasper. With Luna are their sisters the blonde is Rosalie and little one is Alice. Their father, Carlisle, is at work."

Alice was jumping up and down looking at Dobby and his SpongeBob Squarepants shirt and bright Scooby Doo socks. She and Rosalie were going to have so much fun dressing up the little guy.

Turning to Dobby Harry asked "Dobby, I was hoping that they could meet Winky also do you think she could come here or is she busy?"

Dobby gave an agonized cry gripping his ears and pulling. Harry was on his knees at his side in seconds saying "Dobby no…no punishing. What is wrong?"

"Dobby is sorry Harry Potter. Winky can no pop." Dobby moaned out his disappointment in not being able to give Harry what he wanted.

A very concerned Harry questioned "What why? Is she hurt? Does she need a Healer? Edward's father is doctor…but I don't think he knows anything about house elves. Ron, we should call Madam Pomphrey!"

Draco stepped forward and put a hand on Harry's shoulder saying "Calm down Harry. Dobby why cannot Winky Apparate?"

At this Dobby stood tale and puffed out his chest proclaiming "Master Draco. Winky is breeding."

Everyone was shocked, and Luna began jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

Luna was clapping as she congratulated him "Oh Dobby, congratulation you're going to be father. And such a handsome son you will have. Oops, I shouldn't have said that." Luna slapped her hand over her mouth.

Harry just looked at her with his mouth open. Then closing his mouth turned back to Dobby saying. "Congratulations Dobby, please tell Winky how happy we are for both of you. Of course Winky will have to take good care of herself and the baby and get lots of reset. She's not to do any more that she absolutely has to. And you are to let us know if she needs anything."

Dobby answered with tears in his eyes "The Great Harry Potter is to kind to Dobby and Winky. Harry Potter called Dobby. What can Dobby do for Harry Potter?"

Harry: "Dobby I was hoping you could bring me my violin?"

With a snap of his fingers Dobby was gone. They others had finally recovered from their shock.

Emmett laughed saying "Man, he's awesome; I can't wait to play with him."

Seeing the mischievous grin on Emmett's face Harry stood up and looked at him firmly and told him. "Don't mess with him Emmett and don't get on his bad side. He can be aggressive and vindictive if he gets mad. I saw him throw Draco's father 30 feet down a hall once for trying to hurt me.

Nodding Draco added "Father was not happy Dobby belonged to our family and my father did not treat him very well. When Harry lost him his house elf there was hell to pay. I had lost my childhood friend and caregiver, when I asked where Dobby was I got backhanded and knocked down a flight of stairs. I had a broken arm that whole summer, we were 12. Of course Dobby had nearly killed Harry and I both that year.

Memories suddenly clicking for Cedric he asked "Wait you mean that incident with the bludger in the Quidditch match?"

Harry and Draco nodded.

A shocked Cedric said "Bloody hell that was him? That rogue bludger nearly killed you both and almost took out a section of stadium seating."

"Cedric language!" Esme reprimanded.

Dobby chose that moment to pop in and hand Harry his violin case.

Accepting the violin case Harry said "Thank you Dobby. We will let you know if we need anything else."

And just as quickly as he arrived Dobby was gone.

After Dobby left Ron said "We don't discuss the bludger incident in front of Dobby; he gets very upset and wants to punish himself, which Harry forbad him to do which just makes him more upset. I tell you, the last time took us hours to calm him back down."

"Punish himself?" Rosalie asked in confusion.

Cedric tried to explain saying "House elves are supposed to be well behaved if they do something wrong not only can their owner punish them but they feel the need to do it themselves."

Harry said shrugging "Hit himself in the head with a bottle…could have been worse."

"He brained himself…what could be worse?" Asked a shocked Emmett, which is how he felt he had spent most of this day.

Ron cringed as he answered "Well he nearly got us expelled from school trying to help Harry…and he felt really bad about that."

"What did he do?" Jasper asked curiously, the emotions from the Evans sibling jumped to sad during this discussion.

"He ironed his hands" was Draco's deadpan answer.

Harry looked guilty, he had always blamed himself for Dobby doing that. Deciding to break them out of this mood Harry said. "He doesn't do that anymore. They are free and I tried to pay them, which they refused but for some reason they see me as their master. I have only ever once given them an order and that was that they could not under any circumstances punish themselves or each other. Now let's move on to something more pleasant."

And with that Harry laid his violin case on the coffee table and took out a beautiful violin that looked to be made of ivory.

"Harry that is the most beautiful violin I have ever seen…is it ivory." Edward said in absolute awe of the instrument.

Draco laughed saying "No and you'll never see another one like it, it is a one of a kind. ONLY Harry blood Potter…sorry Esme."

Everyone laughed at Dracos mumbling and correcting himself before the motherly vampire could.

Harry nodded saying "Draco's right it is a one of a kind. The violin is made out of Thestral bone and the strings are dragon heartstring, the bow is made out of willow wood from the whomping willow that has been on Hogwarts' grounds for centuries and the hair is unicorn hair. All willingly given of course."

"Harry you saw a Thestral, when? And how did you get wood from the whomping willow?" Cedric questions, he seemed to just have more and more questions as the day went on.

Harry nodded answering "Well apparently being turned into a vampire is enough…I saw them after I got…after you died. They pull the carriages at Hogwarts you know. And the whomping willow broke my first broom it owed me."

Draco laughed saying "It would not have gotten your broom if you had not fallen off 300 feet in the air."

"How did you get 300 feet in the air and why did you fall off." Edward asked in concern for his new mate.

Harry mumbled something that even the vampires could not hear.

Cedric raised an eyebrow as he said "Sorry Harry even we didn't catch that."

Huffing Harry repeated himself "I said Draco is a git and you try being attacked by Dementors. Now can we move on…did you not say you wanted to hear me play?"

With that Harry ended the conversation by beginning to play. The room was filled with beautiful music and when Harry nodded to him Edward joined in on the piano.

Cedric looked up at Ron and said "Will you dance with me?"

"I'm not really that good" Ron mumbled.

Cedric smiled and Ron's heart melted.

Taking Ron's hand Cedric said "I remember…don't worry I'll teach you. Anything I know I'll teach you just as you can teach me what I don't know and if we don't then we can learn together."

Ron took Cedric in his arms and they began to dance. Cedric giving pointers as they went, Harry was struck by the difference in the way Cedric approached teaching Ron and the Hermione had. She always made him sound stupid and clumsy. Where Cedric made is sound as if Ron could do anything if he were only shown how. Their dance was soon joined by Emmett and Rosalie and the later by Jasper and Alice and finally Draco and Luna. Esme held her hands to her chest and swayed to the music as she watched her children, the smile on her face could have light up half the town.

13


	4. Chapter 4: Time Marches On

**Chapter 4: Time Marches On**

When Carlisle arrived home from work they were still dancing. Emmett, Jasper, Cedric and Draco had each taken a turn dancing with Esme. As Carlisle walked through the door they were all back with their original partners. Sweeping across the room Carlisle took Esme into his arms and twirled her around the room.

Smiling Carlisle said "I'm not sure what I expected when I got home, but this wasn't it. Not that I am complaining."

The young couples spent all their time evenings and weekends together. One night at the Cullens on night at the Evans and any combination of the Cullens or Evans families could be around. True to form Carlisle and Esme became parental figures to the Evans siblings replacing the ones that could not or would not be there. Carlisle was someone to seek out for advice and they found themselves wanting to make him proud. Esme mothered them all and showered them with love, something that had been lacking in Ron and Luna's lives for a while and that Harry and Draco had never really had. They all meet Winky and had fallen in love with her and Dobby. Alice had taken Rosalie and Luna shopping and now Winky and Dobby had very extensive and high end wardrobes. Somehow, and no one knew quite how she did it, Esme had convinced Dobby and Winky to allow her to cook for them, and now prepared all their meals and snacks for Winky.

Although there were a few hitches in the road but not many. Dobby had a full blown hissy fit when he had found Esme sewing a button back onto Harry's shirt. It had taken Draco and Luna half an hour to calm him down and explain that it was alright. Harry had quietly disappeared, and Edward found him setting in the woods, the way his shoulders were shacking he knew Harry would be crying if he could. Edward just sat next to him and put his arm on his shoulder. To say what happened next shocked Edward would be an understatement as Harry turn and buried his face in Edward's chest as he sobbed the tears that would never fall. Edward wrapped his arms around him and told him it was alright everything was alright. After he calmed down Harry stayed there in Edwards arms with his head against his chest, after I while Harry sighed and said that he had never before known what it was like to have a mother. Holding Harry tight Edwards said he thought he had better get used to it.

Much to Edward and Cedric's amusement the three girls took Harry and Ron shopping and bought them both new wardrobes since they "had the fashion sense of a bag lady". Ron introduced Jasper to wizard's chess and became best friends with Emmett, who finally had someone to share interest and that could readily be talked into wrestling. The two were pretty evenly matched in strength so both won as often as they lost. Draco and Rosalie became inseparable with matching attitudes and sarcastic senses of humor. Luna and Jasper spent hours together she was a great help to him as her emotions where always so happy, and they shared a great zest for learning and would spend the entire night researching something together. Harry and Alice too had become best friends though when they were doing something you would everyone once in a while see Harry look up searching for Edward. When he saw him he would flash one of the amazing smiles that light up his whole face, the one the Witch Weekly had so often put on their front cover, and then go back to what he was doing. Edward and Cedric had already become best friend that was part of the closeness that helped with the cover story that they were twins.

They spent all their free time together in some combination the families even started to hunt together. The "Boys" as Esme had taken to calling them would take long walks in the forest holding hands, and sit in the top of the trees and enjoy the view. Ron and Cedric would spend hours reading next to each other in the matching club chairs that had been added to both bedrooms. Or on the couch with Cedric set between Ron's legs leaned back against his chest as they read to each other. Harry and Edward had added headphone splitters to their stereos and would spend hours listening to music while holding hands or cuddling. They also would play for each other and their families and when they played together, there would always be a dance. The dancing was happening a lot and Ron was getting quite good.

It was one of these nights of dancing, that Ron and Cedric had danced out of the living room through the open glass doors and onto the balcony overlooking the forest. When the music stopped Cedric thanked Ron for the dance and stretched up and kissed his cheek. Cedric immediately stepped back his hand over his mouth saying "I'm sorry I didn't mean to rush you I shouldn't have."

As Cedric turned to flee Ron caught his wrist and pulled him back, till he was tight against Ron's broad chest. Holding Cedric against him with one arm as he ran a hand over the side of Cedric's face he said "I'm glad one of us had the nerve to make the first move."

And leaning down he softly brushed his lips against Cedric's. Their first kiss was all that it should be, it was sweet and tender and when they parted they had smiles that nearly split their faces. Wrapping his arms around Ron he leaned into his chest.

"Are you sure you're alright…I'm not rushing you?" Cedric mumbled into Ron's shirt.

Ron smiled and put his fingers under Cedric's chin, lifting his head till he was looking at Ron. Blue eyes fell in to hazel and Ron wanted to be lost in those depths for all time. Leaning down Ron kissed him; it was not as sweet but more filled with passion. Ron licked Cedric's lower lip and he opened his mouth, soon their tongues were engaged in a duel they were sure they would both win. Cedric's hand kneaded the hard muscle of Ron's back as Ron's fingers twined their way into Cedric's hair. Each of them poured all their attraction, passion and desire into the kiss and when it finally ended twenty minutes later all Ron could think was _'not having to breath was a good thing'_.

During this time, as is normal for a small town, they were the major topic of gossip. The Monday following their first meeting they had arrived at school together. Edward, Cedric, Ron and Harry arriving in Edward's silver Volvo followed by Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper in Rosalie's red BMW convertible, and trailing in last was Luna and Draco in Luna's canary yellow Thunderbird. This feed the gossip mills for days…the mysterious Cullens who associated with no one and the new arrivals the Evans where friends and arriving together to school. Then they were talking to each other in the halls between classes, and OH MY GOD they all sat together at lunch and even Edward who was cold to everyone and Jasper who always looked like he was in pain were…SMILING!

Things only escalated two weeks later when they arrived to school as usual. Only this time Edward and Ron got out first and ran around the car and opened the door for Cedric and Harry. They then walked into school with their arms over their mates shoulder and broad smiles on all their faces. Harry and Cedric were being meet at the end of each class and walked to their next, their books were carried and they rewarded their mate with a kiss on the cheek. The girls were all jealous their boyfriends are not that attentive, and the boys were all mad because they were being made to look bad. Then the school nurse nearly had to administer oxygen to the gossips that were spreading the new so fast they almost forgot to breath.

Breathing in the school nearly stopped later; it was gym class and girls were set up to play volley ball and the guys to play flag football. It was shirts verses skins and the team with the Cullen twins and the Evans brothers was skins. Needless to say the girls all stopped to stare till Jessica was hit in the head by Erica's serve; she hadn't seen the football game start.

One evening late in the month they were all gathered at the Cullen's house. Esme was sewing the buttons back onto Emmett's new shirt, though how they came off she didn't know. She clearly remembered Rosalie complementing the shirt before dragging Emmett up the stairs to their room. But she had no idea how this happened, since Harry had decided that they all needed a bit of privacy and had warded their rooms like the Evans families were at their house. You could hear what was going on outside the room but nothing from inside when the door was closed. Carlisle was reading up on a new medical journal by the fireplace. Emmett and Ron were in a heated battle in a video game, something about Emmett accidently killing the hostages again. Rosalie was doing her nails…again. Draco and Jasper where facing off in a game of wizard's chess. Harry was trouncing Alice a game of monopoly. Cedric, Edward and Luna were playing uno. As had become the norm Harry would about every hour look up and look for Edward before smiling and going back to his game. Speaking softly enough to not be heard over the video game Edwards decided to ask "Luna do you know why he does that? Uno!"

Not looking up Luna asked "Why who does what? Draw two."

"Why Harry stops what he's doing and looks around for Edward?" Cedric asked trying to help.

Edward nodded saying "Then he gets that amazing smile and goes back to what he's doing. Uno!"

Smiling Luna answered "Yes. Reverse back to you Edward."

"Well are you going to tell me why? Uno!" Edward asked

Luna answered "No."

"Why not?" Cedric demanded.

Finally looking up at them Luna answered "Because it is not mine to tell and if you want to know you should ask, Harry really doesn't like people talking about him behind his back. Draw four…red."

Cringing Cedric said "Well I get the talking behind his back thing; he has had more than his share of that in his life. You know I really feel bad about those badges."

"What badges?" Edward asked thinking that ever conversation still brought up something new.

Cedric looked guilty as he answered "It was during the Tri-Wizard Tournament there were these badges that had my picture on them that said "Diggory the real Hogwarts Champion" and then they would spin around and when they stopped they would have Harry's picture and say "Potter Sucks" almost everyone wore one, they were terrible to him, it wasn't like he even entered the tournament it was all forced onto him."

Seeing Cedric upset Luna told him "They were worse to him the next year the paper said that he was mentally unstable and an attention seeker lying about Voldermont's return. Besides Draco made the badges, if he can get over it with him you shouldn't feel bad about it."

"Wow there is so much to learn about him. So, talk to him if I want to know" said Edward.

Luna answered "Yes, I am not sure that there is much he would not tell you. You have made him happier than I have ever seen him. Here is your chance Alice just went bankrupt."

True enough not seconds later the monopoly game was over, and Harry declined another game. Alice volunteered to put it away and Harry thanked her before walking on the balcony. Edward gave his hand to Alice and soon followed. He found Harry standing off to the side looking out over the forest. Edward walked up behind him, grabbing the railing one arm on each side of him. Harry leaned back onto the marble chest.

"Are you enjoying the view?" Edward asked.

"Yes and I love the smell of the forest…it's almost as good as your scent" Harry answered.

Smiling his crocked smile Edward said "I'm glad you approve. Harry, can I ask you something?"

Shrugging Harry said "Sure."

"When you're off doing something or when I am why do you stop and look for me?" Edward asked.

Harry suddenly was as still as a statue in front of him. Edward turned him so they were facing each other and cupped the side of Harry's face with his hand, rubbing his thumb over the cold cheek.

Feeling terrible for upsetting him Edward said "I didn't mean to upset you…I just…I have waited so long for you. I just what to know you and understand you. Please can you tell? Can you let me in?"

"This will sound stupid I know, but I'm afraid that you will leave." Harry answered.

"Why do you think I would leave?" Edward asked.

Sighing Harry answered "They all do leave or betray me everyone I L…like leaves. My parents, then Sirus everyone but Luna leaves or turns on me."

"What about Ron and Draco?" Edward asked again having more questions.

Harry snuggled into Edward's chest as he answered "Draco and I were enemies for years in school. And Ron turned on me in a Jealous fit in our fourth year. Only Luna has never hurt me."

"I will never hurt you…and I am NOT leaving. It would take the hounds of hell to pull me from you." Edward vowed.

Harry leaned into Edward playing with the button on his shit as he talked "Really, I met one of those you know…big three headed dog. All you have to do is play it some music and it goes right to sleep."

"Is that so?" Edward questioned.

Harry looked up and him and nodded.

Shaking his head Edward said "Well now that I know their weakness, I guess they can't carry me away. You just have to put up with me…always."

Having said that Edward leaned down and brushed his lip to Harry's. Harry's mind finally snapped to what was happening and he kissed back. Edward's hand moved to Harry's back, while Harry's cupped Edward's strong shoulders. Soon their toughs were exploring each other's mouth. Moaning into Harry's mouth as his hand slid lower, Edward cupped his rock hard ass lifting him up. As Edward lifted him, sliding the smaller vampire up his broad chest, Harry wrapped his legs around Edward's waist. Harry's hand gripped Edward's hair, their kiss was passionate filled with years of long and desire. When they finally broke the kiss Harry's head fell to Edward's shoulder, one hand in his hair the other wrapped around a broad shoulder.

"I don't want you to leave me" Harry whispered into Edward's shirt.

Looking down at him Edward assured him "I'll be here as long as you will have me."

Releasing his legs from around Edward he slid down to his feet. Entwining their finger Harry smiled up at him as he said "Let's go see what the others are up to."

Hand in hand they made their way to the living room and Edward's grand piano.

5


	5. Chapter 5: Circle the Wagons

**Chapter 5: Circle the Wagons**

A month later found the two families spending the evening at the Evans' house. The young couple's relationships had grown; they were learning about each other and becoming closer. Emse and Carlisle shared knowing looks as they caught the stolen kisses and whispered conversations, their family was growing. Strong friendships had formed and were blossoming and they were very happy. They had settled in together and were messing very well, it was hard to tell where one family ended and the other began, and soon the line would disappear.

They were gathered in the living room Harry was playing his violin and Edward was playing the white Yamaha upright. All the furniture had been pushed back to the walls and everyone was dancing.

Suddenly Luna and Alice stopped where they were dancing with Draco and Jasper, their eye glassing over. When their eyes clear Luna grabbed Jasper's hand and turned to Alice saying "Call us when it's safe for us to come back."

And with a crack they were gone. Everyone looked to Alice for an explanation. Only for the large fireplace flamed to life. The Cullens all stepped back, a natural reaction to fire from vampires. The Evans siblings all stepped forward as the flames turned green. A figure stumbled out of the fireplace twisting as it fell to the floor, landing on its back.

Harry rushed forward there on his living room floor was Neville Longbottom. Neville was clutching something against his chest, as Harry moved forward the bundle moved. Moving Neville's hands he picked up the bundle of blankets and uncovered a baby. Harry had not seen him in two month, but he would recognize his godson Teddy Lupin anywhere. Neville moaned and coughed up blood and Harry screamed jolting everyone from their frozen state.

"Rosalie take him…Carlisle! Neville what happened?" Harry shouted.

Rosalie took Teddy as Carlisle knelt on the other side of Neville. She held the child tight to her chest breathing in deeply. The baby was human but didn't smell like food, and deep down under that was the faint smell of something else. Rosalie smelled the child again; she couldn't tell what it was.

Neville made eye contact with Harry as Carlisle checked him over, opening his robes as Neville tried to choke out his story; "The Ministry ordered the registration of dark creatures. They came today for Remus and Teddy."

"Where was the Order didn't they come to help? Why aren't they pushing to stop this?" Harry demanded.

Couching Neville answered "The Order is who came to get them. Remus was willing to go till they said they wanted Teddy too. Remus and Tonk tried to keep them out Andromeda defending the stairs as I took Teddy up them. I was trying to hide him. The Order killed them all Tonks, Remus and Andromeda." Reaching into his torn robes he pulled out a letter and passed it to Harry saying "From Remus."

Harry sat back but Neville jerked up grabbing his shirt telling him. "He's an orphan now too…but he didn't hear and didn't see I SWEAR IT TO YOU."

Harry nodded his head and placed the letter in his pocket.

"I SWEAR he didn't Harry!" Neville hollered as he slumped back onto the floor.

Everyone looked to Carlisle who shook his head saying "He's not going to make it…it's too much damage."

"Change him…Carlisle you have to change him." Ron demanded.

Carlisle shook his head as he said "It's too much risk…a newborn…the treaty…I can't."

Alice's phone began to ring; looking down at it she saw it was their house number. She opened her cell phone and just listened. Nodding her head as she listened when she finally hung up the phone and turned to the Carlisle saying "Luna says it's your choice, but that you should know Neville's gift would be that he won't have bloodlust. As a matter of fact he wouldn't like the taste. The treaty doesn't apply he is a wizard and not a human the treaty doesn't cover him. But it is you choice."

"What choice…change him…Longbottom will die… Luna…" Draco shouted.

Alice interrupted him saying "Said it is Carlisle's choice."

Draco and Ron bowed their heads, as Cedric stepped up putting his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Change him" announced Cedris

Edward nodded saying "Change him."

Esme smiled encouragingly as she said "Go ahead Carlisle."

Emmett shrugged saying "What's one more brother…change him."

Alice clapped as she said "I vote to change him. What about you Jasper?"

Jasper nodded yes and Harry looked at Rosalie, who also nodded her head, then looked back to Carlisle. "Please Carlisle!" Harry begged.

Holding Neville's arm Carlisle looked quickly to his family then bit into the arm that had such a weak pulse. They all watched as the venom began to spread through Neville he moaned, arched his body hissing in pain.

"Harry seal the fireplace!" Ron shouted as the fireplace started to flicker to life.

Harry looked up and thrust his hand towards the fireplace, the wave of magic coming from him made the entire house vibrate. Then he looked back to Neville and said "We are disconnected from the network…it will be okay Nev. I know it hurts but it will pass…come on Nev stay with us."

An hour later the pain seemed to pass and Neville slumped to the floor unconscious. About this time Luna and Jasper had walked through the door. Luna immediately took a spot on the floor moving Neville's head to her lap and began to comb her fingers through his dark brown hair.

"Why didn't you just Apparate back in?" Cedric asked.

Luna looked up at him giggling as him saying; "Harry set the wards on this house, they are keyed to us we can Apparate out and take someone if we need to. But Merlin himself could not Apparate into this house. Harry, you should read Remus' letter; Neville will be out for another hour and 23 minutes."

Harry stood to his feet and pulled the bloody letter from his pocket began to read aloud.

_Dear Prongslet:_

_If Neville has gotten this letter to you then I know Teddy is safe. Severus was able to warn us that the Order was mobilizing to come and take me in. But, my blood ran cold when he said they were going to take Teddy too. I just can't allow that._

_I cannot help but think of James and Lily and the night Voldermont came for you, as I now face the Order coming for my son. Since you are reading this I can only assume that Tonks and I have fallen protecting our son, as they did, probably Andy too. All I can think is that it is worth it to protect him, as they would say the same about protecting you._

_Harry, I must ask you something now. Take Teddy, you are his godfather but I want you to adopt him. I know what you will say and you are not taking my place. Teach him about us and tell him how much we love him and always will. But, please don't let him grow up without a father, or a family. I know this is low playing the guilt card, but don't let him go through what you did._

_Know that we love you Prongslet._

_Love,_

_Remus J. Lupin_

_P.S. Neville has sworn to me on his magic and his name that Teddy won't see or hear anything. I trust Neville to keep that promise._

Putting the letter down on the coffee table harry walked over to Rosalie and took Teddy into his arms, holding him tight as he stood in front of the large window looking out. Edward stepped up behind him putting his arm around his waist as he asked. "Harry why is it so important that he didn't see or hear. He is just a baby he wouldn't remember anyway?"

Harry leaned back against Edward's chest but never took his eye of the invisible scene outside the window, the one that only he could see. Harry spoke softly "when I was thirteen our school, Hogwarts, played "host" to the Dementors of Azkaban, they are the creatures that guard the wizard prison. They feed off you misery by making you relive the worst thing that ever happened to you."

Ron started to protest saying "Harry, you don't have to…"

But Harry cut him off "Yes I do Ron. I may not have told Edward everything about my life, but I am not going to start hiding things from him. They had come to look for Sirus who had escaped Azkaban trying to find me. Professor Dumbledore assured us that they would not harm any students. During the Quidditch match with Hufflepuff I got to high."

Cedric's brow furrowed in concentration as he said; "I remember that you fell off your broom." Looking at the others he continued "He feel 300 feet if Professor Dumbledore hadn't stopped your fall you wouldn't be here…We won and I asked for a rematch because of the accident."

Harry nodded and continued "You did but it wasn't an accident. I got to high and the Dementors came after me. I didn't know I remembered. Do you want to know what I heard when they came near?"

"Only if you want to tell us," Edward said as he tried to comfort him.

Harry sighed and continued "I heard them die…I heard my father screaming for my mother to take me and run as he stood to hold Voldermont off. I heard him die. Voldermont offered to spare my mother if she would hand me over. She pleaded for my life…Not Harry…No, Not Harry. And I heard her die and Voldermont turn his wand on me."

The Cullens stood either mouth handing open or hand over their mouth, all with identical looks of horror on their faces.

Harry kept his eyes on the scene outside the window as he spoke "I was fifteen months old when he came for me and killed my parents…and at thirteen I heard it all again. Only this time I was old enough to remember." Harry looked down at Teddy who had woken and was looking up at him as his eyes changed to the same green as Harry's. And Harry promised "I won't let you grow up the way I did. You will know all about your parents and the sacrifice they made for you, and how much they loved you. You will know all the love that can be showered on you. I will protect you."

Edward looked down at the smiling baby, his arms protectively wrapped around Harry and Teddy vowed "I'll protect him…I will protect you both…I swear it on my life."

Teddy looked at Edwards as his hair turned bronze just like Edward's. This was the image of what a child of his and Harry's would look like. And then there was a flash and they looked to see Alice holding a camera.

Giggling Alice said "this is the moment your new family began. And when he is older and mad at his dads this will help him remember that what you do is out of love for him."

"Hey Harry…wasn't his hair sandy brown?" Emmett asked?

Rosalie also asked "and what do I smell from him…it's very faint?"

It was Draco who answered "In answer to Emmett's question Teddy is a Metamorphmagus like his mother. He can change is appearance at will. It is a family gift of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. To which Teddy is the blood heir."

Harry agreed saying "and when I am done he will be the named heir, to the Houses Black, Potter, Gryffindor and Pendragon."

"Pendragon? Like as in Merlin?" a shocked Jasper asked.

Ron spoke up to answer "yes, Harry on his mother's side is a descendent of Merlin, although that was something he was lied to about. They told him his mother was muggle born, not that she had been adopted by muggles when her family was killed. And on his father's side the last descendent of Gryffindor. Teddy is a wizard as were both of his parents. I think what you smell faintly is Remus' little furry problem."

"Little furry problem?" Esme questioned.

Draco answered "Remus was a werewolf."

The Cullens all tensed, really they looked like statues they were so still.

Luna didn't even look up from running her fingers through Neville's hair and said. "Relax he was not like the Quileute tribe he was a child of the moon. And with the help of wolfsbane potion could maintained his mind, really he was not a threat to anyone."

Draco nodded adding "and the kindest and gentlest man I have ever met. Teddy will have the strength and healing ability of a werewolf but will not go through the transformation. Magic and genetics have seen fit to give him the benefits of the curse his father suffered under but none of the pain."

Harry looked around the room and then into Edwards topaz eyes and asked "Can you accept him?"

Before Edwards could answer it was Rosalie the stepped forward stating clearly. "Of course his is accepted! As if anything could possibly be wrong with my nephew!"

"Your nephew?" Carlisle questioned.

With a huff Rosalie answered "Well duh, did you not hear the letter Harry is going to be his father. And Edward is Harry's mate that makes Luna, Alice and I Aunties and Emmett, Jasper, Cedric, Ron and Draco Uncles."

Carlisle suddenly dropped to the floor where he had been standing. Esme rushed to check him asking "Carlisle are you alright?"

Carlisle looked at her in shock and said "That makes us grandparents."

Everyone laughed as Emse dropped to the floor next to him.

Luna smiled at them, then looked to Rosalie and said "Yes, but you forgot his Uncle Neville."

Carlisle looked at her and questioned "You think Neville will stay when the change if finished?"

Giggling Alice answered "Of course he would… he's Luna's mate."

"Why didn't you say something…why make me choose?" Carlisle asked completely lost. Why had she not told him?

Luna who had gone back to watching Neville answered "Because all of us have had others wants and expectations forced upon us. Harry most of all. You needed to do what you were comfortable with."

Neville choose this time to wake his brown eyes fluttering open and the first thing he saw was Luna smiling down on him. A smile spread across his face and he whispered "Mate."

Draco plopped down in a chair and folded his arms over his chest pouting "her too, this is so not fair…what about me…where is my mate?"

Alice and Luna answered in union "Close and the time to meet draws near."

Draco watched them carefully as he asked "well…that's better. Close and soon?"

Alice nodded answering "He's very close and the time is very soon."

Leaning towards Alice Draco asked "What does he look like?"

"She can't tell you! Dobby!" Luna shouted.

And with a pop Dobby arrived and asked "What can Dobby do for Mistress Luna?"

Smiling at him Luna replied "Neville needs to feed can you bring him something?"

And with a pop Dobby was gone. Everyone moved to set around the room, once Neville had feed they would need to check for bloodlust and hear what had happened. By the time all were seated, Dobby popped back in handing Luna a goblet, which she sniffed before handing it to Neville and smiled at Dobby as she said "Thank you Dobby…elk is an excellent choice."

Dobby walked out as Neville tasted the blood, and then downed the entire goblet. When he had finished he sat up more moving so Luna was next to him with his arm over her shoulder. And then took another sip from the goblet."

"Wait a minute I thought you drank all of it?" Asked a confused Jasper.

Ron nodded as he explained "It's an ever-refilling-goblet; till it's canceled it will continue to refill itself every time it is emptied."

Draco it was time to get some answers asked "Okay Longbottom what happened?"

Neville looked down as he spoke "Snape was able to warn us, I was over visiting I wanted to talk to Remus about what to do with the new legislation the Ministry has passed. They are going after vampires and werewolves, but I think they are going to spread out to other magical creatures. Anyway, Snape was summoned to an Order meeting, that none of us were, and sent word that they were coming to take Remus for registration…and Teddy too. Andromeda arrived shortly after the warning; she said McGonagall got word to her. They decided to make a stand and that I should get Teddy out and to you."

"The Order doing the Ministries dirty work? Who?" Ron demanded.

Neville looked down and Ron who had stood for his outburst dropped as if all his bones no longer existed. Cedric rushed to him and Harry shook bowing his head, his shoulders showing that he would be crying if he could?

"What is it…who?" Cedric demanded.

Neville shook his head as he answered "Hermione, Kinsley and Bill led a dozen Aurors against the three of them."

Cedric couldn't believe what he was hearing as he asked "Oh Merlin…Granger?

Edward trying to calm Harry down as he spoke; "who are these people?"

Brushing the hair out of Ron's shocked face Cedric answered "Hermione Granger was part other Gryffindor Golden Trio… along with Harry and Ron. They have been best friends since they saved her from a Mountain Troll… when they were eleven."

Draco nodded and continued "Kingsley Shacklebolt is an Auror for the Ministry of Magic…he worked with Nymphadora Tonks Teddy's mother for years."

Luna who looked like she would be crying if she could finished saying "and William Weasley is Ron's oldest brother."

Silence descended on the house as Cedric and Edward tried to comfort their mates and everyone else trying to get their heads around what they had been told. The Government was registering citizens and stripping them of their rights. And their own friends and family were working for that same Government.

Winky broke the silence when she came scurrying in with a letter in her hand saying "Harry Potter a letter comes for you."

Harry handed Teddy over to Edward with a smile, and took the letter from Winky thanking her. When he opened the letter he knew who it was from, he would recognize that writing anywhere and he read it aloud.

_Potter:_

_I am sure by now that you have figured out Remus, Nymphadora and Andromeda did not survive the attack, and who was behind it. I am sorry that I couldn't do more. Your location has not been compromised, but they suspect that Longbottom took the child. Take every precaution do not get any idiotic __Gryffindor ideas. Trust only Minerva and myself, I cannot vouch for anyone else. _

_The Ministry is attempting to register "dark creatures" to prevent the rise of another Dark Lord, although how they rationalize this I do not know, especially as he had no creature blood in him. This prejudice is worst then the blood purity spewed by the Deatheaters. I fear that it will spread to all magical creatures."_

_Keep your godson safe and mine too. I will do what I can to get you information._

_Severus Snape_

"Who is his godson?" Esme asked

Draco answered "I am."

Looking around Emmett asked "What do we do now?"

"We have to move." Jasper answered

Rosalie asked in shock "What a new town…start school again?"

Shaking his head Jasper answered "No, but two residencies are too hard to defend, we should centralize our efforts."

Ron agreed saying "He's right it's not good strategy. But which house?"

Carlisle looked at Esme who nodded before he turned back to them and said "Our house is larger… may I extend an invitation to not only live with us but to join our family?"

Neville looked at the Evans siblings and then to Luna as they all shook their heads. Speaking quietly he asked "What will happen to me?"

Carlisle regarded the shy boy and answered "You will also join the family the others are the Evans family, Rosalie and Jasper are Hales and we are their foster parents the remainder are our adopted children. You will become a new adopted child. This is only for a cover story, to Esme and I these are all our children. And we hope in time you will and they will accept us as family."

Luna smiled brightly saying "I already do."

"Us too…and even if those two didn't they would be your son in laws so it's a moot point." Draco said in answer.

Emmett making sure that he understood asked "So we're like circling the wagons for defense?"

Carlisle watched them all smiling and replied "Yes."

The motherly vampire got to her feet a huge smile spread across her face, her family had just nearly doubled she was very pleased. Clasping her hands she said "Okay…Rosalie and Alice you need to go shopping."

Everyone looked at here like she was crazy before they realized this was MOM IN CHARGE.

Esme turned to the girls as she continued "Teddy is 5 months, he will need food, formula, diapers, clothes, a crib, toys…anything you can think of the he may need or like. And remember only the best is good enough for my grandson."

"Esme let me get some money for them." Harry interrupted.

Esme just waived him off saying "Nonsense he is part of the family and it's our right to spoil him. Girls I think formula and diapers should be brought to the house first, then you can spend as long as you like shopping for the rest."

Rosalie catching on to the train of thought said "We'll run that will be faster. We can pick that stuff up here in town and take it to the house, and then we'll take Emmett's truck to Port Angeles that should just about hold everything."

Harry looked at Edward and asked "I'm not going to get much say in this am I?"

Edward gave him his crocked grin and said "When they are in shopping mode it is best to stay out of the way."

Having checked Neville out Carlisle informed them "Neville seems to be alright, and does have a natural immunity to bloodlust."

Esme nodded as she turned to the rest of them saying "Good Neville can help Luna pack, Cedric can help Ron, Edward can help Harry and Jasper can help Draco. Carlisle dear you need to get ready for work. Dobby…Winky."

Both house elves came around the corner at the sound of their names. And Dobby asked "How can Dobby help vampire momma?"

Speaking up before Esme Harry aswered "We need you guys to pack all your stuff. We are moving in with the Cullens. And put some pillows in the front seat of Draco's Corvette it has tinted windows and you can enjoy the view during the ride."

Blinking at him Winky asked "We go too?"

"Yes Winky you are both part of this family, and we are moving for the safety of the family. Do you need any help?" Harry asked.

Winky shook her head answering "No Harry Potter Dobby and Winky do it by our onesies."

Esme taking charge again announced "Perfect…Emmett start moving things to the house as they are packed. Put Harry's things in Edward's room the little study next to it was meant to be a nursery so that will work perfect. Then Neville and Luna in the Room across the hall and Draco in the room past that. Ron of course will be sharing with Cedric. Oh what about Dobby and Winky?"

Shrugging Draco said "They sleep in the pantry here."

"Do they like that…there is a nice wine cellar…never mind there will be time to sort that out." Esme said.

Carlisle: "And what will you be doing during all this?"

As she walked over and scooped Teddy out of Edward's arms, before looking at back at them saying. "Well someone has to watch this little angle. Well what are you waiting for…MOVE!"

And with a flash of vampire speed they were off. All that could be seen was the streak in the air reflecting the color of their cloths. Esme looked down at the smiling baby in her arm; she had never thought to hold a child again and certainly not her grandchild. Smiling she told Teddy "Silly adults don't they know grandma' little angels needs to get settled in his new home?"

Teddy gurgled and kicked, reaching out and grabbing her finger. Yes her family had grown and she was quite pleased.

14


	6. Chapter 6: Did You Break the Treaty?

**Chapter 6: Did You Break the Treaty?**

When Carlisle got home from work the house was quiet…well as quiet as it gets with teenagers around. He set his briefcase by the door as he heard Esme up stairs. He smiled and walked up the stairs. Reaching the small study next to Edward's room that was now to be nursery, he kissed Esme's cheek as she continued talking. "…so the chocolate carpet can stay. Then I'll paint a forest mural around the room on all the walls, and I can paint all sorts of magical creatures."

Harry nodded following the plain as he said "When you get to the creatures we'll get you magical paint."

"What is the difference?" Edward asked.

Harry answered "Well when their finished they will move. You know play in the forest, drink from a stream, they will even let him pet them."

Esme was so excited as she continuecd "This is going to be amazing. Then I'll paint the ceiling as a sky..."

Carlisle just shook his head; he had the feeling the little Teddy was going to be a bit spoiled. Going down stairs to check on the rest of his newly enlarged family, he found that Alice and Rosalie had cornered Neville. Apparently the borrowed set of clothes he was sporting had made them realize he arrived with nothing, so of course they wanted to take him shopping.

Alice was pleading "Come on Neville…you have to have clothes."

Neville was shaking his head and standing his ground pretty well. Carlisle noticed the other boys giving him sympathetic looks but no one moved to help him. Luna moved forward to him with a pout on her face, and Carlisle knew…Neville was doomed.

Pouting Luna said "Neville…you don't have any clothes with you and it's not safe for you go home to get any, and you cannot keep borrowing from Edward and Cedric…Please Neville…for me?"

Carlisle chuckled…yep Neville was doomed.

Neville gave up saying "Oh fine…but I'm paying!"

Luna smiled at him as she patted his arm saying "Neville honey we're taking you to muggle stores, they do not take galleons."

Neville rolled his eyes replying "I know I have a…what's it called…debby card."

Rosalie now curious had to ask "You mean debit card? And how did you get one of those?"

Chuckling Neville answered "Harry and I used to go into muggle London and I found out that if I wanted to buy something or treat him to lunch I had to have muggle money. This card was perfect it works in the muggle world, but takes the money right out of my Gringotts account."

Starting off to his study Carlisle chuckled to himself. Poor Neville he will never be able to deny Luna anything. As he reached to door to his study his cell phone rang. Pulling it out to look at the caller ID, he didn't recognize the number but answered anyway. "Hello, this Doctor Cullen."

The caller replied "Well Doctor Cullen my name is Billy Black."

Carlisle's brow furrowed in confusion as he said "I'm sorry I don't believe I know you."

Billy laughed stating "No, but you knew my grandfather Ephraim Black."

Shocked Carlisle said "Oh…I see."

"We need to talk." Billy said leaving no doubt that it was not a question.

"When and where?" Carlisle asked

Billy answered "The meadow that you play ball along the border at 10:00 tonight…and Cullen bring them all, this is your chance to explain why you broke the treaty." And the line went dead. As he put his cell back into his pocket, the family descended from every direction.

Jasper came around the corner asking "Carlisle what's wrong?"

"They think we broke the treaty." Edward said as he descended the stairs.

When he came into the room Emmett asked "It is war?"

Shaking his head Carlisle answered "No we meet tonight at 10:00 to explain. He seems as rational as his grandfather."

"This may work to our advantage." Ron stated.

"How?" asked Rosalie.

Luna and Alice answered together "The treaty will need to be altered."

"Why?" Draco asked.

"We cannot tell." Luna answered in a sing song voice.

Jasper was deep in thought as he spoke "We need to tell them what is going on in Britain."

Agreeing Draco said "Jasper is right. The American government usually follows the British…It could happen here."

Ron commented "Exactly and we need the treaty to cover mutual aid."

"You think they would help us…or we them?" Rosalie questioned.

Ron walked over and grabbed her by the arm dragging her to where Harry stood holding Teddy saying "You tell me that you would care that a werewolf was standing next to you to defend him."

Rosalie shook her head saying "I can't…from the minute I held him…I would do anything to protect him."

"And so would they for their children…family and community is every bit as important to them as it is to us." Draco said.

Everyone went back to what they were doing. There was no need for discussion, which would come tonight. And tonight came quickly; 10:00pm found the newly enlarged Cullen family standing along the tree line of a large meadow. Soon enough a group of Indians emerged from the woods. Two of the largest men were carrying a man in a wheelchair. They sat him down on the border and all took up positions around him in a semi-circle.

The man in the wheelchair addressed Carlisle, "I am Billy Black and I speak for the Council of Elders…You brought the newborn? Are you crazy?"

Carlisle raised his hands in surrender as he said "I am Carlisle Cullen…and he is safe he is naturally immune to bloodlust."

Not sure if he believed them Billy grumbled "Ok, then explain why you changed him and broke the treaty."

"He was dying and would not have lived another hour." Carlisle said.

Billy looked questioningly to one of the females with them; she nodded but did not say a word. Billy turned back to them saying "I see but that still breaks the treaty."

"Excuse me but it doesn't." Edward stated as he stepped forward.

Carlisle made the introduction saying "My 'eldest' son Edward Cullen."

"What are you talking about? The treaty says you can't bit a human." One of the guys said.

Gesturing towards the guy that spoke Billy said "My son and the Alpha of the pack Jacob Black. But he raises a good point."

Draco shifted to get a better view of the conversation and stiffened at the sight of huge werewolf and began to shack. Neville and Ron each taking an arm and putting a hand on his shoulder to steady him, on the other side a low growl was heard as two of the men stepped up and did the same to Jacob.

Carlisle trying to calm the situation said "Technically Neville is not covered by the treaty as he is not exactly human…he's a wizard."

"Wizards and witches are stories for children." Billy scoffed.

As if talking to a child Carlisle said "As are vampires and werewolves."

Billy merely answered "Show me?"

Emmett stepped up to Draco taking Neville's place. Another growl from the other side as Neville moved forward. He looked at Harry who motioned to fallen tree. Smiling Neville raised his hand and with as swish and flick cast "_Wingardium Leviosa"_ levitated the tree four feet in the air. After Neville set the tree back down, Billy scratched his chin.

Billy: "Then you have not broken the treaty. But, I still want an explanation of how did you get that child and why does he smell of pack?"

Harry stepped forward answering "I can answer that."

Carlisle introduced him "This is my new son-in-law Harry Evans."

Smiling at Carlisle's recognition of his relationship he stepped forward holding Teddy as he said. "This is Teddy Lupin…by godson. His parents and grandmother died trying to protect him when the British Ministry came for them. His father was a werewolf and a wizard, his mother and grandmothers were witches." Continuing on he ignored the growls at the news that a werewolf had been attacked. "I am all the family he has left; they wanted me to raise him. And I intend to honor their last request. His father was not a shifter like you are though…he was a child of the moon."

Billy nodded in acceptance saying "Thank you for explaining… and I am sorry for you lose. May I ask how a child of the moon left his son to a le…vampire?"

Harry rolled his eyes at the slip but still answered "His father's name was Remus Lupin and he was best friends with my father, who was a wizard, from the age of eleven till my father's death. After the death of my godfather Remus sort of filled to job. When I was changed he said that I was pack and you never abandon pack."

Rubbing his chin in thought Billy agreed "You will have no problems from us with having the child, should he need anything that we can help with let us know."

"SHIT THIS SUCKS!" Jacob yelled.

The two large men holding him tighter…Draco gasp as the words and soon collapsed to the ground. With a roar Jacob broke from the hold on him and raced across to Draco. Emmett and Ron stepped up to protect him.

"No step back…let him through!" Luna shouted.

Alice was shaking her head yes, both of them knew to believe their sister and stepped away. Jacob fell to his knees not touching Draco who was writhing on the ground as if under the Cruciatus Curse.

Billy was in shock when he yelled, "Jacob what are you doing?"

Harry looked at Luna asking "Luna is he?" To which he got a nod.

Jacob looked to Harry with imploring eyes and asked "What is wrong with him?"

Speaking calmly as to not upset the Werewolf Harry said "He had a small amount of Veela blood before he was changed. The veela in him thinks you are rejecting him. You must show him you accept him as your mate."

Billy asked in a shocked voice "Have you imprinted?"

Jacob nodded his head as he moved forward slowly moving Draco till his head was in his lap. Shushing him and telling him that he was there and it would be alright.

"Will this be a problem?" Carlisle asked.

Billy shook his head answering "He can't help who he imprints on any more that the blonde can help who his mate is. I guess the treaty will need to be altered."

Billy and Carlisle talked and reached an agreement on a new treaty. Access was granted to all territory. A werewolf on Cullen land would be subject to vampire laws, and vampire on Quileute land would be subject to their laws. The city of Forks would be under mutual protection.

During this time Draco had calmed and finally opened his eyes and questioned "My mate?"

Jacob nodded his head as Luna stepped forward smirking and said "Consider it cosmic justice for Remus in third year."

The Evans all laughed as Jacob helped Draco to his feet and held him to his chest.

Turning to Jacob Luna said "I have something for you." And she handed Jacob what looked like a medallion. Then continued to explain; "Place it on your skin and it will block your scent to us and our scent to you. It is specific to us you would smell other vampires as normal. But, our scent will be weaker to you and you to us. The design is the Malfoy family crest. That is Draco's birth name."

Jacob pulled his shirt off and Draco couldn't help but admire. He was as huge and muscled as Emmett and Ron. Placing the medallion over his left pectoral he looked at Draco saying "So that you know that you are always close to my heart."

The minute the medallion touched his skin it glowed giving off a white light. When the light faded medallion was now a tattoo on the massive chest and he put his shirt back on and pulled Draco back to him. Draco smiled into his chest as he rested his hand over the tattoo.

Ron walked up to Carlisle and Billy saying "You lot have worked out the treaty but I think there is something that should be added."

An hour later they had passed on what they knew about what was going on in Britain, and the concern that America would follow suit. Billy agreed that the American government was likely to follow Britain, it often did. After some debate it was decided that mutual aid would be added to the treaty. If either side needed help the other would come.

Harry smiled as the treaty was finalized and handed Teddy to Edward saying "Go introduce him to his new Uncle Jacob."

As Edward walked away Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out two necklaces and handed them to Carlisle and Billy saying. "These are for you; they are platinum because I didn't know if you would have the same problem with silver as Remus did. They are connected together, should one of you need aid the other will know. The password for the Quileute tribe is "coven unity" and for the Cullen family "pack unity". You do know that Jacob and Draco will not be able to be apart for more than a minute for the next couple of days?"

"WHAT?" Rosalie shouted.

Jasper and Emmett moved with Alice to try and calm Rosalie down.

Harry went on trying to explain "It's not just an issue of them being happy…Draco will die if Jacob rejects him."

Agreeing Billy said "I know and if he died Jacob would follow. His sister should be returning with some things to tide him over for a few days."

And so the peace was made. Everyone went home. Jacob was settled into Draco's room where they shared their first sweet kiss before Jacob fell asleep on Draco's chest. Draco sat there the entire night watching him. He was amazed he had his mate...and he was HOT!

The next morning they went down stairs and Jacob's stomach rumbled as he smelled the food coming from the kitchen. When they reached the dining room they found Rosalie feeding Teddy, as she had won the argument of who would feed the little angel. Harry and Esme were in the kitchen and came through the door with platters of food.

Harry looked at all the food and said "I think we made too much. This could feed the whole Weasley clan."

"Merlin, I miss eating." Ron said wistfully.

Esme nodded her head saying "Maybe we did over do it."

Jacob laughed as he sat down telling them "Nope, I'm good."

Draco sat next to him as Jacob filled his plate. By the time he was done he had eaten almost everything. When he finished he leaned back and took Draco's hand in his and kissed it.

As Esme cleared the table she asked "I don't mean to be rude but do you eat that much all the time. I just…I love the idea of having someone to cook for but I don't want you making yourself sick thinking you have to eat it all."

Slightly uncomfortable, because he was aware how much he ate, Jacob said "its part of the phasing, I will eat like that and not age till I stop phasing into the wolf."

Shocked Draco asked "You do not age?"

"No, we stay the same age till we choose to stop phasing into the wolf." Jacob answered

Jasper asked curiously "Why would you choose that?"

Jacob shrugged as he answered "Usually something happens to your mate, and then it's better to let time take you than live without them."

Needing to know more Draco asked "So you won't grow old on me? And leave me?"

"I am yours as long as you'll have me." Was the answer from a smiling Jacob.

With that he scoped Draco up and sat him on his lap.

Watching this Cedric had to ask "I hope this isn't a rude question, but doesn't Draco being cold bother you?"

Not thinking it was a rude question Jacob answered "Not really you see Draco is about half the temperature of a human while my body is twice the normal temperature. I guess we kind of balance each other."

The next few days were spent with Jacob getting to know everyone and them getting to know him. Great surprise Emmett and Ron had a new video game junky. It was discovered that Harry like Esme loved to cook and was very good at it. The groceries that the Cullens bought to keep up appearances were now getting put to good use.

When Monday came around Neville was enrolled in school as the Cullens' newest adopted child. Everything was fine till Draco discovered that Jacob would have to walk to school on the reservation. Draco insisted that he take his black Corvette and after much arguing he did, not that he could really deny Draco anything. After school Harry and Draco were later that the rest getting home, and when they did Jacob was beside himself. Draco had bought him a new truck, more specifically a Dodge Ran 3500 4X4 with a Cummings diesel.

"I can't accept it…it's too much." Jacob protested.

Crossing his arms over his chest Draco replied "Well I want you to have it…you need a car."

This went on an on like this till Harry had finally had enough and interrupted. "Jacob let him do this. His family had more money than Midas. He has always been spoiled so let him spoil you. And I know that you are not with him for the money. But he can afford it, he wants to do it so let him. Really he is worse than any of the girls about shopping. Speaking of which when that happens…you'll let him to that too. Cause it will break his heart if he can't spoil you. And if you break his heart you will answer to me."

And just to prove his point Harry looked up into the sky, it had started raining during their argument, he snapped his fingers and lightening streaked across the sky. Jacob quickly thanked Draco for the truck and told him how much he actually loved it.

As they walked into the house to check on Teddy Edward asked "Did you really make lightening strike?"

Laughing Harry answered "No, but Jacob doesn't know that.

12


	7. Chapter 7: Testing the Limits

**Chapter 7: Testing the Limits**

Later that evening after Teddy had been settled in his newly painted, though not finished nursery. All of the couples in the house had moved to their respective rooms. More than once Harry had been thanked for having warded their rooms. Harry and Edward were in "their" room Harry's things had been added to the shelves and walls and his clothes to the closet and his chest of draws moved in. The wall of windows still had the Edward's white leather lounge in front of it. They had not moved a bed in yet, really there was no need they didn't sleep and had not moved to that point in their relationship that it would be needed or even used. Harry supposed that when they reached that point in their relationship everyone would know, like moving a bed in wasn't obvious. Ron and Cedric hadn't moved a bed in either, nor had Luna and Neville. Of Course Draco had moved his the night Jacob came into the family, but then Jacob actually slept. None of the new couples had closed their bedroom door yet. In time he guessed beds would be move in and doors shut.

As a matter of fact Harry had shut the door to their room when he came in. Edward was setting on the lounge, and Harry was very slowly looking through music on the shelves. He didn't have to look he knew Edwards was watching. He could feel his eyes on him and that might have something to do with that little extra sway in his hips as he moved. Smiling Harry asked. "Are you enjoying the view?"

Edward answered "Yes…but you are all the way over there."

Edward got the crocked smile that Harry loved, and Harry glided over to the lounge, but instead of taking his normal place next to Edward. He straddled him facing him as he sat on his lap and asked "Is this better?"

Edward nodded not sure of his voice at that moment. Harry leaned down and kissed him. He couldn't help but think that Edward was an amazing kisser. Running his hands over Edward's hard chest covered in a blue silk shirt, he depend the kiss as Edward moved his hands over his thighs. Harry decided to make his move, gripping Edward's hair as he pushed forward his raging erection brushing Edward's larger one. They both moaned as Edward's hands cupped his firm ass. This caused them both to moan deeply.

Harry worked his way down Edward's neck, licking, sucking and kissing as he whispered into his ear. "It's nice to know that you are as turned on as I am." Grinding against Edward as licked the sensitive shell of his ear and whispered. "So big…so hard…and for only me."

Swallowing and nodding his head he responded "Yours."

Harry continued to tease him as he ground against him till Edward grabbed Harry's ass and ground them together till they both thought they would lose their mind. With one final mutual thrust they both erupted into their pants with growls of "MINE!"

Harry slide down lying his head of Edward's chest, with a wave of his had they were clean and the air freshened as he said "That was…"

Grinning Edward said "Yeah."

Kissing the mop of unruly hair and laying his chin on Harry's head Edward whispered "Mine."

Smiling Harry whispered back "Yours."

The next evening found Edward and Cedric walking slowly through the forest, they had finished hunting and their group was heading home. There were too many of them now to all hunt on one night. The "twins" were talking quietly as they walked when they came upon Emmett.

On the spur of the moment Cedric asked "Emmett can we talk to you about…a private matter?"

Smiling and wiggling his eyebrows Emmett said "Sure little bros…do you need some pointers in the bedroom?"

Not thinking this was a good idea and not wanting to be teased by Emmett Edward told his "twin" "I don't know about this Cedric, maybe we should ask Jasper.

Emmett was between them in a flash his arms around there shoulders for once a serious look on his face saying "Come on I'll be serious…this is the brother bonding type of thing I had always hoped for…you can talk to me."

Deciding to give it a try Edward said "Well we were wondering…you know when you have…you know."

Embarrassed Cedric continued "What happens to the…fluid…I mean do you…"

"It's not like we go the bathroom…what happens to the…you know?" Edward finished looking anywhere but at Emmett.

Emmett nodded in understanding asking "You want to know if it comes back up like food or if it leaks out?"

"Kind of…you know just to know what to expect." Cedric said.

Emmett smiled reassuringly and answered "It doesn't come out."

They both looked at him as they all started walking his hand on both of their shoulders.

Continuing as they walked with Emmett saying; "Whether you c…your fluid enters orally or not it doesn't come out. It stays inside them. It is part of the bond; it is absorbed into their body."

Emmett got a glassy look in his eyes like he was far away; if they didn't know better they would think he was having a vision like Alice. And he spoke softer than they had ever heard as he said "It is the most beautiful thing…you literally become a part of them for eternity."

Both brothers' mouths hung open in awe of the implication….a part of them forever.

Edward had to know so he finally asked "Emmett…is it always…so intense?"

The brothers looked at him and Emmett nodded…yes it was always intense.

Cedric looked at Edward asking "What was it like?"

Doing his best to explain Edward said "Like the entire body exploded and became numb…even my mind…and then the most relaxed I have ever been…like every muscle in my entire body just…released."

Emmett smiled and thumped Edwards on the back asking "So you did the whole horizontal mambo?"

Mortified Edward replied "NO! We still had our clothes on it wasn't like that."

Nodding his head Cedric asked "Anything I should know?"

Looking very serious Edward answered "…Take you shoes off."

At this Cedric's eyes got huge and Emmett burst into laughter, and Edward stiffened. Emmett immediately calmed down not wanting his brother upset that he was making fun of him in something he was totally serious about.

Trying to be serious Emmett asked "I'm sorry bro…but why take your shoes off?"

Edward looked embarrassed as he answered "Well when we…you know…ejaculated…I ripped my shoes."

"How?" Cedric asked in awe.

Looking way Edward said "My toes curled."

In complete shock Emmett asked "Wait a minute…he made your toes curl? With your clothes on?"

Edward nodded his head looking down, Cedric not really sure how to react. Emmett suddenly slapped Edward on the back saying "Bro that is amazing…you need to hold onto him with both hands."

Time moved on for the family, everyone settling in. Neville had taken an interest in Esme's garden, which now rivaled any botanical park in the country. Alice and Luna had gone with Draco when he dragged Jacob clothes shopping. Rosalie had refused to go saying "Dog Boy will just ruin them what is the point."

Very few noticed when Harry tensed at the slur. Harry and Esme had taken to cooking together, and Jacob ate like a king. The pack and Billy had accepted Draco, his magic making him not smell like a regular vampire. Esme watched Teddy during the day and everyone took turns with him as night. Harry and Edward would play and sing him to sleep. Carlisle would read Teddy stories. Everyone showered him with love and attention. If Teddy was being held and saw someone else he wanted to hold him or play with him. He would scrunch up his nose and change his hair and eye color to match them, but once he got what he wanted they would change back. Teddy kept Harry's green eyes and Edward's bronze hair. Showing that he was their son…and he was in everything but blood.

Winky was beginning to show and everyone was excited. She and Dobby had decided on using a storage room in the basement that got lots of light. Of course all the girls had helped decorate it with miniature furniture, a table and chairs, sofa, armchair, rocker, bed and an area for the baby. Esme had even had Emmett who was an amazingly talented carpenter adjust the stairs into the basement so that the rise was half the height, making it easier for Winky to get up and down. Dobby had several fits about being to kind to house elves. But all was going well.

On a Friday evening Dobby came into the living room where they were all gathered with a paper and a note handing them to Harry saying "Harry Potter has a letter."

Dobby walked over to the doorway by Winky after handing Harry the letter and paper. Harry opened the letter and read it aloud.

_Dearest Harry:_

_I am sorry to have to send this to you, but Severus and I believe that you must know what is happening so that you can stay safe. The Order is following the Headmaster and he is working hand in hand with the Ministry._

_We do not know who to trust. Even if you think it is us use questions only we could answer._

_Professor Minerva __McGonagall_

Opening the Daily Prophet Harry read.

_**Minister Declares State of Emergency**_

_**Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge who has been battling with the **__**Wizengamot over his policy of requiring werewolves and vampires to register with the Ministry as the dangerous dark creatures that they are. Today has taken several steps forward in his effort to protect the future of wizarding Britain. The Wizengamot tried to block some of these steps. Thus forcing our Minister to take drastic steps, and as such the Minister has declared a state of emergency and taken emergency powers unto his officee. **_

_**As of noon today the Wizengamot is disbanded by order of the Minister. Minister Fudge said: "They are not thinking clearly in regard to safety of the wizarding population."**_

_**Along those same lines the werewolves and vampires that have been required to register with the Ministry are as of noon today no longer citizens of Wizarding Britain. And shall immediately begin being rounded up and taken to a detainment facility in Wales. Minster Fudge was quoted as saying: "These dark creatures are dangerous, and they will lead to the rise of another Dark Lord."**_

_**Undersecretary Umbridge has assured this reporter that "These necessary measures are being taken to insure the public's safety from dangerous creatures…additional steps may be necessary.**_

_**When questioned Headmaster Albus Dumbledore former member of the Wizengamot said: "These actions must be taken to ensure the greater good."**_

There was no music that night and no dancing everyone was lost in their thoughts. Citizen of a nation no longer had any rights. Worse, those same people who fought to defend the nation were now being rounded up and taken to detainment facilities. No one said it but they all thought the same thing _this is what happened with the Nazis and the concentration camps._

That night when Harry put Teddy to bed him and Edward sat all night watching over him, as Draco did when Jacob finally went to sleep. They all stayed on guard as if the Ministry would show up at any moment to take their loved one.

It was a subdued group that gathered in the dining room the next morning. Jacob sat down thanking Esme and Harry for breakfast. Cedric was feeding Teddy when Rosalie blew into the room with her glare at Jacob and said "Cedric don't get Teddy near the table Dog Boy may eat him."

The house went silent as the platter of pancakes Harry was carrying through the kitchen door dropped to the floor. He stormed over to Rosalie and got in her now shocked face and said "That is all I am going to listen to. Do you remember that Teddy has the blood of a child of the moon in him? Is this how you will treat him? When he gets bigger will you call him Dog Boy? Will you work to see how much it takes to make him cry? Why not just call him FREAK or BOY!"

"Harry!" Ron shouted.

Harry moved to stand in front of Edward and buried his face in his shirt, by the shaking and gasping no one doubted that he was crying the tears that would never come. Cedric and Luna were trying to calm a now screaming Teddy, big fat tears running down his red face. Neville and Ron had taken positions on either side of Harry. Draco stepped forward and said "Take them up stairs…and shut the door…NOW! Jacob."

Jacob rushed to Draco who took his hand. Cedric and Luna took Teddy upstairs followed by Edwards who was carrying Harry bridal style.

The minute the door clicked shut Draco spoke. "I have let this go on long enough. Because, Jacob is a man and can handle himself. But you have crossed a line. You will tell me now if this is the way things will be. If this is how you are going to treat Jacob, Teddy and Harry."

"I have said nothing to Harry." Rosalie said defending herself.

Neville shook his head saying "You did not have too…you made him feel like 'those people did'."

"His relatives?" Esme asked in horror.

Nodding to Esme Ron continued "Yes, he told you they could never call him by his name. When he entered muggle primary school was when he found out what his name was."

"They called him FREAK and BOY till he thought that was his name and you knew it." Draco fumed at her.

The Cullens and Jacob stood in shocked at the reminder that this loving man had been treated that way as a child…and Rosalie was exposing his child to the same thing.

Looking Rosalie in the eye Draco very coldly spoke "You will tell me now if this is how it will be."

"He's a werewolf it's natural to hate him." Rosalie protested

Jasper shook his head as he spoke "But he has done nothing to you."

"But he's a werewolf." Rosalie again tried to defend herself.

Emmett spoke softly to his mate "He is Draco's mate and he makes him happy."

"And that makes him part of this family." Carlisle stated.

Sighing Alice said "You have to judge him as a man not what he is."

Ron added in the firmest tone the Cullens had ever heard from him "And if you cannot then you are no better than the Nazis at the Ministry of Magic."

"If that is the case then I cannot subject my family to that." Draco announced.

"What are you saying?" gasped Esme.

Smiling sadly at the only mother figure any of them had Neville said "That if Rosalie is going to continue this…we will have to leave."

"I'd like to hear the answer to that." Cedric said from behind them.

Everyone turned to were Cedric was reaching the bottom of the stairs, as he walked up to Ron and announced "Because if they leave Edward and I shall be going with them."

"Carlisle do something!" Esme shouted.

Carlisle grabbed Esme and pulled her to his chest as she nearly collapsed. Her hand over her mouth in horror, as she watch the possible collapse of her family, before Carlisle could say a word Emmett was in front of Rosalie.

He knelt down taking her hands into his massive ones and looking up at her and said "Rosy, baby I know that you just want to protect the family. But Jacob isn't a treat to the family…Baby look what is happening mom and dad are upset…this could rip the family apart. I don't want to lose my brothers."

Looking into Emmett's eye to see if she was missing something Rosalie asked "Then you accept Jacob as a brother?"

Emmett looked at Jacob then back to Rosalie as he answered "Well…I don't know him well enough for that, but in time. Here in the right now I can tell you that I accepted Draco as part of this family…as my brother. Jacob is good to him; all you have to do is see Draco's face when he walks into a room. That smile could light the whole house. As long as he makes Draco happy I can accept him as a brother-in-law."

Emmett looked to Draco and Jacob who shook their heads that was good enough for them.

"It's just ingrained…werewolves are the enemy." Rosalie protested weakly.

Neville wanted her to understand what she was saying so he said "In the wizarding world it is ingrained in people that vampires and werewolves are 'dark cratures', monsters and evil.

Alice asked in a small voice, like she was afraid of the answer, "Do you believe we are monsters…that we are evil?"

Emmett stood and put his arm around Rosalie as she shook her head, she didn't believe that.

"Do you believe that Jacob is a monster…that he is evil?" Ron asked.

Rosalie shook her head as she said "No."

Cedric did not want Rosalie to feel bad but she had to understand the importance of this. So he said "It is also ingrained in wizards that house elves are slaves…property…to be treated and abused as their owner pleases."

Interrupting Neville added "Do you think that is okay…that you could treat Dobby like that…or Winky…or their child?"

Rosalie buried her face in Emmett's chest as she whispered "No…I'm sorry…I…I didn't…I would never…"

Jasper stepped forward feeling the self loathing pouring off Rosalie told her; "You are not a bad person Rosalie! You do not trust easily and that comes from a desire to protect your family. I know that you fear that Draco will turn his back on your friendship now that he has his mate. But, it is you who is not willing to give Jacob a chance that is driving a wedge between you and threatening to rip this family apart."

Somewhat disappointed in his daughter Carlisle said; "Rosalie, you must decide if what is ingrained or other peoples perspective is what is important…or is it the person? Do you want to be judged for whom you are or what blood runs in your veins? And can you judge others the same way?"

Rosalie conceded that she wanted to be judged as a person and not just as a vampire. She would then along with everyone else get to know Jacob as the newest member of their family. Calm returned to the house and true to her word not another unkind word about Jacob or anyone in the family passed her lips. Thursday brought a new light to relationships in the house when Jacob offered to fix Carlisle's car that would not start. Rosalie was a complete and total car nut…a motor head. The two not only reached an understanding but bonded while the worked on the car, which ended up not only running but getting and oil change and tune-up. Carlisle said that it now ran better that when he bought it.

It was still a hard week on Rosalie, while everyone had settled and relationship were being healed or built, there was one exception. Teddy would have nothing to do with her after the argument. If she went near him he would cry. If she reached for him he would scream bloody murder. And Rosalie whose long dead heart had been captured by the little boy had been devastated. Only Jasper and Emmett knew the depth of her despair, as Jasper could feel it and Emmett held her each night as she sobbed tears that would never come.

Friday after school Harry had decided it was time to fix this. If they were going to be a family they were ALL going to be a family. Picking up Teddy he went looking for her, and found her in the family room setting on a couch. Setting down next to her he held Teddy up to look into his reddening face as he spoke, "its okay Teddy…Auntie Rosalie is sorry. She didn't mean to scare you."

She sat dumbfounded; she could not believe Harry was doing this. He was giving her another chance with her nephew.

Not taking his eyes off Teddy Harry continued "Auntie misses you Teddy. She loves you Angel. She is very sad that you cannot forgive her."

Teddy looked back and forth between Harry and Rosalie, as if trying to see if this was the truth. Then he leaned toward her, his hair changing to blonde and his eyes changing to topaz as he grabbed for her. She took him in her arms for the first time in a week and he cuddled up on her chest playing with the button on her blouse. She leaned down and kissed the top of his head, then laid her cheek in his hair and whispered "Auntie loves you so much Little Angel."

She looked at Harry saying "Thank you…I …thank you."

Harry stood and kissed her on top of her head and told her "We are family…no matter what."

And with that Harry exited the room looking for his husband. Esme stood in the kitchen where she had been listening and smiled. The last of the peace had been made, her family would survive.

Cedric turned at the sharp knock on the front door.

11


	8. Chapter 8: Old Friends and New News

**Chapter 8: Old Friends and New News**

Cedric wasn't overly concerned as he walked to answer the door. He had watch Harry and Draco cast the wards on the property and then the house. It had fallen to him to explain to his family that it should be no more than two casting the ward, as the more magical signatures could actually weaken them. He went on to explain that Harry and then Draco had been the most powerful wizards among them before the change. Although Harry said that Cedric and Draco were pretty evenly match just that Cedric hadn't really used his magic a lot in the last few years, but they would work on that. Cedric was amazed at the wards when they were done, he thought they may be the strongest he'd ever seen, and they may even be stronger than Hogwarts' wards. No one that meant them harm could enter; as a matter of fact no one that meant them harm could see the house or the drive leading up to it.

So whoever it was at the door could not mean them harm. Of course they still couldn't cross the wards into the house without being invited. Reaching the door he pulled it open and stared in shock.

"Professor McGonagall?" Cedric shouted in shock.

An equally shocked Minerva McGonagall replied "Diggory?"

That jolted everyone in the house into motion. At full vampire speed nearly everyone was in the entry. Rosalie had jumped up from the couch into a defensive position only to find her way blocked. She was blocked by a wall of muscle as Emmett, and to her surprise, Jacob had taken defensive positions in front of her and Teddy. The rest of the family was on full alert and in defensive positions as Harry moved to the door greeting his old Professor "Professor McGonagall."

Minerva McGonagall snapped out of her shock when Harry spoke, tilting her head to the side as she removed the hand covering her mouth saying "How is Mr. Diggory alive?"

Eyeing her carefully Harry said "We will get to that when I am sure you are who you appear to be."

Minerva smiled and stood straight nodded as she spoke "Very good…when you are ready Mr. Potter."

"What did you give me in my first year?" Harry questioned.

Minerva smiled and responded "A Nimbus 2000."

A shocked gasp filled the room from all the wizards

"Bloody Hell!" Ron shouted.

At the same time Esme and Minerva shouted back "Language."

His face giving nothing away Harry continued his questioning "What happened to it?"

With a sheepish look Minerva answered "It was destroyed in your third year by the womping willow."

Having his own question Ron asked "In first year you awarded Harry and I points after the Troll incident for what."

Laughing Minerva replied "for Shear dumb luck!"

Being satisfied that she was who she appeared to be Harry asked "Who do you have with you?"

Minerva nodded saying "You always were observant Harry."

Minerva stepped aside to reveal two figures one clutching something and the other standing with his arms around the first.

Jacob growled "Vampires."

"Flint?" Draco questioned in shock.

An equally shocked Ron asked "Wood?"

Minerva nodded sadly as she spoke to Harry "If you allow us in I will explain…I promise they are not a threat to you."

Stepping up to Harry's side Jasper said "They have a wizard child with them…I sense no deception."

Joining Harry on the other side Edward added "They are not lying. They are looking for…safety."

Harry looked to Carlisle who walked to the door as the others relaxed from their defensive positions.

Nodding to his son-in-law Carlisle turned to the witch and vampires at his front door saying "My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my family…why don't you come in and we'll get comfortable and talk."

They all made their way to the family room and took a seat. Harry conjured an extra couch and Minerva nodded in approval before conjuring a deep red wingback chair for herself.

When everyone was settled Carlisle made the introductions "Allow me to begin the introductions and then we can start the explanations. As I said my name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen my wife Esme Cullen. My daughter Alice and her husband Jasper Hale. This is my son Emmett Cullen and his wife Rosalie Hale, who is holding my grandson Theodore Lupin. My son Edwards Cullen and I believe you know his mate Harry Potter now Harrison Evans. Apparently you know my son Cedric Diggory now Cedric Cullen and his mate Ronald Weasley now Ronald Evans. My new son Neville Cullen I believe you know as Neville Longbottom and his mate you know as Luna Lovegood now known as Luna Evans. And last but not least my son Draco Evans who you knew as Draco Malfoy and his mate Jacob Black."

Looking at the head of the coven Minerva tilted her head to the side and asked "You don't speak the way I would expect the head of a coven to speak."

Nodding Carlisle answered "We prefer to think of ourselves as a family. My wife and I fall into the roles of parents, who have been blessed by the deities with twelve wonderful children."

The Cullens all laughed as Teddy kicked and hollered and Carlisle added "And one amazing grandson."

Accepting the answer Minerva introduced the new arrivals; "That makes me feel so much better about this. My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall I am Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts and head of Gryffindor house. This is Marcus Flint who was in Slytherin house with Draco and in the same year as Cedric. Next to him is his husband Oliver Wood-Flint who was in Gryffindor house with Harry, Ron and Neville and was also in the same year as Cedric. And in his arms is their son Fredrick Wood-Flint who is five months old, I believe just a month younger that Teddy. Now if you would not mind telling me, how is Cedric Diggory here?"

The Cullens went on to explain how Cedric had been changed not killed and how they had all come to be a family. During the discussion Dobby had arrived with tea for Professor McGonagall and soda for Jacob and bottles for Teddy and Freddie. When they had finished Carlisle looked at McGonagall and asked "Your companions seem surprised that Jacob is a werewolf and about Dobby being here but you do not. Why is that?"

Minerva laughed as she answered "Harry has never bothered about race or species in selecting his friends. You have Remus' son and he was a child of the moon. Dobby has been his friend since his second year at Hogwarts. I assume Winky is also here somewhere. So no Mr. Black doesn't surprise me at all, I must say though that I am so happy for all of you that you have found your soul mates."

Neville beamed he had always liked McGonagall and said "Thank you on behalf of all of us. Now Professor will you tell us why you are here?"

Turning serious Minerva started "Severus asked me to bring them to you. He believed that you would help them and keep them safe."

"Flint what happened when were you changed?" Draco questioned.

Marcus looked at all of them and answered "Do you know what has been happening in England?"

Nodding Edward spoke up "We know that they have started detaining vampires and werewolves."

Looking down Marcus said "That is true; they started about two weeks ago. Then about a week ago we were attacked in our home. Vampires attached in retaliation for the detainment of their kind, I guess I should say our kind. Three of them broke into our house."

"Marcus tried to hold them off so I could get Freddie out." Oliver interrupted he knew Marcus blamed himself for not being able to protect his family.

Gaining a new respect for the former Slytherin Ron commented "That was very brave Flint, standing up against three vampires to save your family."

Marcus shook his head saying "I took one of them down…but they were too fast."

Draco noticed that this was a sore spot said "Good on you Flint, not may wizards can take down a vampire."

Looking down at the child in his arms Oliver said "I only managed to hide Freddie. We were both bitten in retaliation for what the Ministry is doing."

Picking up there Minerva continued "Severus was with the Order and Aurors that arrived and the vampires fled. Ms. Granger ordered they be taken into Ministry custody. But Severus got them each a portkey and they disappeared before they could be taken into custody. After the others left Severus found Freddie and took him to his fathers."

"Professor Snape helped us through the change and gave us his bloodlust potion." Marcus said, wanting to reassure them that they were not a danger.

A shocked Draco exclaimed "It works…he finished it?"

Marcus nodded as he spoke "Yes, he was able to hide us in Hogwarts and we had no problems with bloodlust even surrounded by children. As a matter of fact human blood doesn't smell good, it is not offensive but we do not want to drink it."

"No bloodlust!" Jasper shouted in awe.

Draco turned to Jasper saying "I'll get Severus to make some or give me the recipe."

Minerva gave Draco the saddest look any of them had ever seen on her as he said "I am afraid that will not be possible. I am sorry."

"Why Minerva?" Harry asked.

Looking at Harry Minerva spoke barely above a whisper "Severus sent them here because he can no longer watch out for them. I am to ask on his behalf if you will help them."

Marcus stood tall as the pureblood wizard he had been raised to be and walked to stand in front of Carlisle and then got down on one knee and declared "I ask the head of the Cullen coven for sanctuary…at least for my family."

"Marcus!" Oliver shouted as he jumped to his feet.

Marcus then tilted his head and offered his neck to Carlisle saying "I will gladly offer my life for their safety." Carlisle looked around to his family, this was a family decision. One by one his wife and children nodded, they would be welcome into the family.

"I sense resignation to his fate and hope for his family." Jasper said.

Edward answered the unasked question "He will do anything to make sure his family is safe."

Seeing the questions on the new arrivals faces Carlisle said "Jasper can read emotions, Edward can read minds and Alice and Luna are seers." Then looking down at Marcus he continued "No such offer will be needed instead I offer you and your family the opportunity to join our family."

Marcus and Oliver breathed a sigh as they bowed the heads in thanks before Marcus returned to his family and wrapped them in his arms.

Turing to Minerva Draco demanded "Why cannot Severus take care of them?"

Tears filling her eyes Minerva replied "Severus was betrayed to the Ministry. I barely got them out before they arrived. He was taken into Ministry custody for harboring dark creatures."

"Who?" Harry demanded.

Minerva looked at the floor as she spit out the name like it was poison "Albus".

Harry jumped to his feet yelling "That lying, manipulative, thieving, backstabbing bastard. He betrayed the sanctuary of Hogwarts!"

In a distracted tone Esme chastised "Language Harry there are small children here, you shouldn't talk like that in front of them."

Edward pulled Harry down onto his lap and held him tight.

Not understanding part of Harry rant Minerva questioned "Harry why do you say thieving, not that the rest is not true?"

Taking upon herself to answer so Harry wouldn't have to Luna said "The Headmaster has been taking money from Harry's trust fund vault since his parents were killed and Sirius' trust fund for Harry. He intended to seize all the vaults including the family ones when Harry died in the war."

Neville decided he would say what they wouldn't "But Harry didn't, he became a type of dark creature that is now being rounded up by the Ministry."

Oliver was in shock as he asked "Do you think Dumbledore is behind this?"

Shaking his head Ron replied "Not entirely, but he is backing the Ministry because what they are doing will give him the result he wants. He will do anything to get what he wants. Even bribe a young girl to make friends with someone so that she can report to him about them."

"Ms. Granger." Minerva said in shock.

Nodding Ron added "And my mother"

"Minerva what will happen to Severus?" Draco asked in a small voice.

The tears she had been trying to hold back now flowing down her face Minerva resonded "The Minister has found him guilty of harboring dangerous dark creatures and obstructing their efforts to protect the public. He was given the kiss."

Not understanding Rosalie quietly asked "What is the kiss?"

Cedric answered in a very somber tone "The Dementor's Kiss…they suck your soul out."

They all gasp, even the Flint family as they had not known what happened to their Professor. With tears still running down her face Minerva stood and walked over to Draco. She reached into her pocket and pulled out what looked like a box and handed it to him as she ran her hand over his hair and said; "These are all his potion books, his note, his formulas, and his entire life's work. He wanted you to have them. His family ring is in their too, he wanted you to have it and to know that you were the son he never had." She moved over to Harry who was shaking like a leaf and said; "He wanted you to know that when he is reunited with his best friend he will tell her how proud he was of the man you grew into."

"Who was his best friend?" Edward asked as he tried to comfort is obviously distraught mate.

"My mother." Harry whispered as he leaned into Edward's chest.

The Professor left shortly after that, saying that she could not risk being missed. She did let them know that all the heads of the houses at Hogwarts had been working together to cover any sign of any creature blood in the students. And Professor Nott whose nephew they went to school with would be replacing Professor Snape and had already approached them about doing the same thing.

Marcus and Oliver were given the room on the other side of the nursery. Alice and Luna had announced that they would need to take them shopping for clothes tomorrow. And to everyone's surprise Rosalie had informed them that she would be going to make sure that Freddie had everything he could need. That night both babies were put to sleep in the crib where they promptly cuddled up to each other under the blanket. And that is how they stayed all night, under the watchful eyes of their fathers. Harry on one side and Oliver on the other with Edward and Marcus standing behind them on hand placed comfortingly on their shoulder.

Draco and Jacob had retired to their room early and Jacob held him as Draco sobbed half the night. The tears that Draco could not cry ran down Jacobs face for the man he'd never met, which had been more of a father to his mate than Lucius ever was.

Sunday found the newly extended family at La Push beach. Harry had insisted they take the boys before the snow came, and with a few warming charms on the area they played in they were fine. Carlisle was meeting with Billy in the parking lot overlooking the beach. Luna and Alice were gathering seashells and stringing a necklace. Rosalie, Esme, Harry and Oliver were helping the boys to build sand castles. And the guys were playing volleyball. It was an overcast day so they were safe from the sun and as it was early November they had the beach to themselves.

Suddenly Jacob turned to the sea and growled. Everyone on the beach, except Luna and Alice, jumped into defensive positions. There were three men, three naked men walking onto the shore. Oliver jumped up with both boys in his arms ready to get them to safety. When Harry ran forward hollering that everything was ok. When he got close he conjured robes for all of them, once they had them on he hugged one of them. Then he pointed what looked like the eldest of them up to the parking lot where Carlisle and Billy were. They could hear him laughing at Edward's growl as he brought the other two back with him.

Harry introduced everyone, the one he hugged was Jamie, the other was is Cousin Aaron and the elder that went to talk to Carlisle and Billy was Aaron's father Oscar. The men were as pale white as the vampires, but their eyes and their curly hair was black as the night, they were Silke. Harry had met Jamie in his fifth year at the Black Lake and had been friends ever since. Jamie had been sent by his father to tell his American relatives what was going on in England. The boys went back to their sand castles and everyone talked for a couple of hours catching up, getting to know each other and finding out what was going on in the magical world.

When they finished Jamie turned to Ron and asked "You are Harry's friend Ron Weasley aren't you?"

Nodding Ron said "Yes."

With a very sad look Jamie continued "Then I am afraid I have some bad news for you. Your sister-in-law Fleur and her children have been taken into custody. The Ministry has extended the scope of its rounding up of creatures to include Veela."

"What of my brother?" Ron asked quietly.

Jamie answered "He tried to protect his family. So he too was taken into custody. The Minister has declared him a werewolf."

"But the werewolf that attacked him was not changed. He is scarred but he does not change with the moon." Neville said trying to comfort Ron.

Shaking his head Jamie responded "He fought the Ministry therefore must be enough of a werewolf to be a dark creature.

Still angry at what his brother had done and said to them Ron replied "Serves him right for having a hand in what happened to Remus and his family."

They were joined by Carlisle and Oscar, Carlisle looked at Jacob saying "Your father said that he would see you later. He said something about getting home to keep an eye on your sister's mate."

Jacob laughed and nodded his head.

Looking to everyone there Carlisle announced "The Silke have offered their aid if there is any problem. I have extended the same offer on behalf of the Family and Billy has also on behalf of the Pack.

Luna and Alice walked up then handing a seashell necklace to Oscar.

Luna told them "Wear this if either needs help it will let you know.

Nodding Alice added "It will warm if the Pack needs you and get cool if we do."

Going on to explain Luna said "If you need help it will signal the others."

"Turning their medallions into fish." Alice finished.

Jacob promised to explain to Billy what would happen if anyone needed help. As the sun began to set the family said goodbye to their friends and allies and headed home. Things were looking up they would have plenty of help if anyone needed it. They just didn't realize how soon they would need it.

A/N: Hope the rewrite makes the story easier to read. Please review and let me know what you think. Also sorry to kill Snape but at least he died a hero protecting his former students. The scene where he stands between a werewolf and the golden trio in the Prisoner of Azkaban inspired that. And I am imaging the Marcus Flint from the Chamber of Secrets not the first movie, because I think he is cute when not wearing those terrible teeth.

**Chapter 9: Standing Firm in Your Own Front Yard**

11


	9. Chapter 9:Standing Firm in Your Own Yard

**Chapter 9: Standing Firm in Your Own Front Yard**

It was the following Saturday night before the babies were allowed to sleep without their fathers standing guard. The news of Severus and then Ron's brother and his family had put them all on edge. Harry noticed that Ron and Cedric's as well as Luna and Neville's doors were closed as he walked to his room. With a crocked grin that was usually on Edward's face he shut their door too.

Edward got a matching crocked grin as they slide their shoes off, not wanting a repeat of the first time. Not like that had been the only time. They began as usual making out. Harry sat straddle of his lap. Slowly the passion began to build between them and was being poured into their kiss. Edward moaned as Harry began to work his tongue down his neck, hands running over Edward's broad chest. But Edward became as rigid as a statue when Harry undid the button on his shirt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX SLASH XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry stopped and leaned back on his legs and asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

Reflexively swallowing Edward answered "No…it's just…what are you doing?"

Leaning forward with a mischievous smirk Harry questioned "Do you mean this?" And he undid another button; Edward shook his head not sure if he could talk with Harry rubbing his chest like that. As he continued his stack Harry inquired "Well…you are _mine_ right?"

Edward nodded.

Smiling very pleased with himself; Harry replied "Well I have decided I need to take inventory."

Edward looked at him like he had grown another head but said nothing.

Seeing that he did not understand Harry continued saying, "So I am going to map your body. But you have all these clothes in the way so I have to take them off. Is that alright?"

Edward nodded his head swallowing reflexively again.

Harry leaned forward and kissed his ear as he whispered, "And I am going to map your body with my tongue. I am going to know every curve and contour when I am done."

Edward moaned as Harry moved to the base of his neck. He licked, kissed and sucked every inch of skin as it was exposed. He uncovered Edwards's nicely muscled broad chest and discovered a light dusting of bronze hair. It had taken an hour uncover and explore Edward's chest, arms and stomach. For the first time since becoming a vampire Edward could not hear anyone's thoughts, he was not even sure that he could form a coherent thought if he had to. Harry had been fascinated by Edward's reaction to having his nipples played with.

He moaned so deep his chest vibrated as Harry ran his tongue over his hip while sliding his slacks and boxers off. Another hour into his and Harry true to his word had explored every exposed inch of skin with Edward on his back. Well not quite every. There was one certain place that had been skipped. And Edward was sure that if he were still human and that place were as hard as it was now he could use it to drive nails.

Harry was knelt between Edward's legs licking his balls that become tight. He then trailed his tongue up the underside of Edward's manhood; which he estimated to be about 8½ inches long a good inch longer than his. Causing said manhood to throb and release more pearlescent fluid. That he licked from Edward's navel. Harry had been researching and had decided that if you didn't need to breathe you could not gage. And it was time to test that theory. In one swift move Harry had taken Edward's entire length down his throat. And that was all it took. Edward bucked up off the lounge his head thrown back and his eye rolling back in his head. Edward exploded into his mouth, and if he thought the first time was incredible it had nothing on this. When Edward had finished Harry moved up and lay on his chest. Edward was not panting like a human would, but he just could not move, could not form a thought. It was like he had transcended to another plan of existence.

After a while Edward leaned down and kissed Harry deeply before smiling his crocked smile and saying "My turn!"

Two hours later Harry was sure that his brain had turned to mush and collapsed inside his head. He had no idea that it would be like this. And then realization hit, not only would it be like this but it would be this way for eternity. Suddenly being a vampire had a whole new appeal that he had never thought of. And Edward whose head was lying on his chest laughed.

Harry looked down at him questioningly and asked, "What is so funny?"

Smiling as he looked up into deep emerald eyes Edward answered "The first time I can hear what you are thinking and its dirty thoughts about being glad you're a vampire so you can have sex forever."

Shrugging Harry asked, "Is that a bad thing?"

Giving Harry the crocked smile that made him melt Edward said, "Not since it was about having sex with me."

"Why can you hear me?" Harry wanted to know.

Kissing his chest Edward responded "I'm not sure could be you are relaxed enough that your shields are down or it could be the bond."

Then next hour was spent in a sixty-nine position and gave a whole new meaning to vampire stamina.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX END SLASH XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was early in the morning, the dawn just having broken when Sam Uley was finishing up his patrol of the Quileute reservation. As he reached the main drive he heard popping. Men started appearing out of nowhere. They had to be wizards. He crouched down to watch as they came forward to where he knew the, what were they oh yeah wards where. He had seen Harry and Draco cast them. A couple of the men pulled out sticks and started waiving them. Sam knew what this meant and bolted from his hiding spot, heading to the center of the village at full speed. Harry had made sure that they understood the ward would not be as strong as at the Cullen's house. They could not know where the attack would come if it did. So they had to cover the entire reservation in order to give enough warning to get the woman and children to safety. The wards would hold them for a will but they would break. He had to warn the tribe was his only thought as pushed faster.

Reaching the center of the village Sam hit the alarm bottom and an old civil defense horn left over from the cold war sounded. Cedric Cullen had made it so that it could only be heard in the village. He had no idea how he did it, but boy was glad. Now if only they show to help, and get here in time.

On the other side of the forest Alice burst out of their bedroom yelling, "Everyone get ready the call is coming for help!"

Jacob how had just finished helping his dad get ready like he always did at the end of his patrol when he heard the siren, and shouted to his father, "Call for help!"

Jacob burst out the door yelling instructions, his voice booming over the village. "Woman and children to the community center anyone who is able to defensive positions….PACK TO POSITIONS!"

Jumping forward and shifting into his form before he hit the ground, Jacob ran to his place at the entrance. All around Jacob he could see people running out of their houses women caring small children, men with hunting rifles and Pack members running out half dressed and phasing into their form. Billy was grabbing his shotgun and two boxes of shells; they would not take his people without a fight.

Before he rolled out the door he grabbed the medallion that never left his neck and shouted, "Coven Unity!"

At the Cullen's house Carlisle's medallion got warm and he shouted, "They are attacking the Quileute reservation. Esme stay with the boys, everyone else move!"

With that the entire Cullen Coven was out the door.

Jacob heard the second alarm go off, that meant the wizard's had broken the wards. Harry was right though they got everyone into position before they fell. He could see them now the wizards were moving up the road.

His father came up next to him and gruffly said, "This will be the test of the treaty."

Billy was not sure they would get help. But, Jacob could feel through his bond his mate was getting closer. He looked at his father and nodded, they were coming.

The Wizard in the lead shouted at them: "I don't know how you got a wizard to put up wards but it won't help. You are all coming in to be registered as dark creatures!"

"We are not going anywhere!" Shouted back Billy.

As the wizards raised their wands Edward, Harry and Cedric burst through the edge of the forest on the right. They took defensive stances and growled at the wizards. Immediately after they took their positions they heard the sound of horn. Looking to the left the saw two dozen Silkie warriors marching in dressed in turtle shell armor, as the one at the front blew on a seashell. By this time the rest of the Cullens had arrive, having not been as fast.

One of the wizards fired a binding spell at Jacob which Draco blocked and Billy opened fire. And so the battle for the Quileute Reservation was on. The vampires that had been wizards worked blocking and protecting against spells, the reaming vampires attacking with the Pack and the Silke.

It took the wizards ten minutes to figure out that they were outnumbered and the magical creatures were working together. And fifteen minute to withdraw while under attacked. They suffered heavy injuries. They looked like they had been through a meat grinder, broken legs and arms, cuts and bruises.

The Defenders had suffered no injuries, not a scratch. As the last wizard backed off Quileute land and portkeyed away the Pack howled.

Carlisle and Oscar came up to Billy after the Pack had signaled the all clear.

Oscar spoke as they approached, "Well I guess this proves that we can work together."

Nodding in agreement Carlisle added, "We are only vulnerable if we stand alone."

Putting his rifle down Billy said, "The treaty stood you came to our aid…and I thank you."

The Quileute people came outside just in time to see something that they never thought they would see. This was something that they could tell their grandchildren about. Billy Black Elder of the Tribe and former Alpha of the Pack shook hands with a vampire.

Harry and Jacob, who was wearing a pair of jeans Draco had brought for him, arrived at this point.

Turning to the new arrivals Oscar said "Harry, Jamie tells me that you know something of war. What was your impression?"

They had all heard bits and pieces of there being a war in England and that Harry was involved. But suddenly they began to think he was more than just involved. The shy teenager and young father that they had all gotten to know seemed to melt away before their eyes and in his place stood a warrior.

Standing straight and giving a hint of his experience Harry answered, "It was a test. They didn't think there would be much resistance. And they certainly didn't expect the Quileute people to have help. When they come back it will be in greater numbers. But it was very educational." Turning to Carlisle he continued, "Their spell bounce off vampires, but they didn't get to nasty. Nothing really dark and no unforgivable curses, we may need to test that to see if it holds true." Moving on to Oscar he continued, "Your armor deflected a lot but it would not hold with heavier fire, we need to work on reinforcing it. Your offense is good we just need to reinforce your armor." Then finally looking to Billy as he finished "The pack is most vulnerable, but also the most lethal. We have to be able to get them in close without getting hit. We were able to shield them but we would be vulnerable if there were more attaching. We would have to concentrate on that only. And if we're vulnerable and go down so does your protection."

Harry stopped and looked around; everyone was watching him in awe. He motioned for the ones that had been wizards to come forward as he questioned "Is there something that the Pack can wear probably a necklace so that it will stay on when they phase?"

They all looked up when a very elderly man came forward; this was the Tribe's Medicine Man and he answered the young vampire's question, "There are old protection symbols that can be carved into beads for a necklace. It is very old magic from the time of your Merlin."

Harry nodded as he turned back to address the others "Let's start with that, we can use all the help we can get. Jacob, we need them big enough to fit when in wolf form. Luna, you are on charms we are looking for anything that will deflect curses, hexes and jinxes both to reinforce the Silkie's armor and to protect the Pack anything you can find. Draco, same job only with potions, you have the life's work and collected knowledge of the greatest Potions Master in history I am sure you will find something. Oliver and Marcus you are on runes that can be carved into the beads or the shields. Cedric, you're on transfiguration I need you to come up with a way for the necklace to resize itself. I want it to shrink to fit in human form and expand back to normal when they phase."

"Why not make if in human form and have it expand into wolf size?" Emmett asked.

Draco was the one who answered explaining, "Expanding spreads it to thin, it can only hold so much magic shrinking it compacts the magic expanding it stretches. Thinning the layer of protection is not safe."

Nodding in agreement Harry went on, "Draco is right…where was I? Oh yes, Cedric since you have access to Jacob he will be your test subject. And make them so they cannot fall off or be taken off by someone else. Ron you and Emmett are my test subjects."

"Oh Harry!" Ron protested.

"Ron I have to know what will bounce off and what will affect vampires and if there is a difference between if they were a wizard or a muggle before they were changed. I think everyone has their jobs." Harry said before leaving to check on his son.

NEXT CHAPTER: **Treason Against Magic**

6


	10. Chapter 10: Treason Against Magic

**Chapter 10: Treason Against Magic**

Monday was another surprising day at Forks High School, as Oliver Hale and Marcus Evans were enrolled in school for their senior year. By the end of the day Edward had heard so much that he would have had a migraine if he were human. The gossip mongers were in high cotton, as they say. There were so many Cullens, Hales and Evans where were they all living? Where they ALL together with someone? My mother saw Esme Cullen with two infants at the store. Whose children were they? What was going on?

Needless to say by the end of classes Jasper and Edward were beside themselves. Not that the reset of the family was any better. If one more person came up with one more horrific scenario about Esme stealing children Rosalie was going to massacre the school.

On the ride home Jasper lay in Alice's arms and everyone thought the most calming things they could. In the silver Volvo Cedric drove and Harry messaged Edward's temples. Things would calm down at school and go back to normal. Well normal for having thirteen vampires in the school. Of course that was if no one else showed up.

When the caravan from Forks High School arrived Jacob had just gotten home and was helping Billy out of his truck as he gruffly said, "Need to talk to Carlisle."

Knowing that he would always be a little gruff with them Edward replied, "Why don't you guys go around back to the deck and I'll get dad. It would probably be easier if we're not in an enclosed space."

"Great idea…thanks kid." Billy responded as he rolled across the driveway.

Edward looked at Jacob smirking as he asked, "Do you think he didn't realize who he was talking to, or did he not realize what he said?"

"Both." Replied Jacob as he left to follow his dad.

Carlisle came out onto the back deck and took a set by Billy.

Without any greeting Billy said "The kids should be here for this too."

"You do realize that five of them are older than you? Don't you?" Carlisle questioned.

Looking at him like he was crazy Billy said, "I thought this was a family. You're the parent they are the kids….the kids can come out and hear this too."

Carlisle went in and called the family out, and everyone filed out and found a place to sit. This included Harry and Oliver who were holding the boys. Teddy and Freddie were playing some pre-toddler version of patty cake that consisted of slapping hands and then clapping and giggling.

Billy handed Carlisle a news paper as he said "This was given to me today, it's the Wizarding Post I think you should read the front page articles to everyone.

_**North American Magical Conference**_

_**Secretary of Magic Davis has been in Ottawa Canada for a conference with the Canadian Minister of Magic and the Mexican Secretary General of Magic regarding resent developments in England. All of these governments have a history of following the British Ministry.**_

_**For those of you who are not aware Magical Britain has been the scene of great upheaval. The Wizengamot or legislative and judicial body has been dissolved by order of the British Minister of Magic. The citizenships of Vampire, Werewolves and now Veela have been revoked and they have now begun rounding them up to be held in a detection center.**_

_**At the conclusion of the conference yesterday a public statement was released before reporters were allowed to question the leaders. This statement is printed in full:**_

_**We the elected leaders of NAMTA (North American Magical Treaty Alliance) stand together as we have always stood together. There are treaties between our peoples that go back over 3,000 years, and as we have worked together in the past we shall continue to work together in the future.**_

_**The events happening in England have not only concerned us but have made us look inwardly at ourselves. North America has always been a melting of ideas and peoples and we have long gained strength from our diversity. It is necessary when looking at a crisis like this that you also look to protect your own people.**_

_**This having been said we cannot condone the dissolving of the Wizengamot in England. We are democratic nations and do not support the removal of the voice of the people. Furthermore we condemn the British Ministry for its removal of citizenship and the detention of magical races. This reminds us too closely of the rise of Nazism and Fascism that we faced in the not so distant past.**_

_**This has also caused us to look at ourselves. It is therefore the resolution of this group that while the citizenship that we believe to be the right of all magical creatures is implied; it is not pacifically stated in our Constitutions. Therefore we are asking our respective legislative bodies to alter the wording in our Constitutions so that it reads that unequivocally citizenship is the right of every magical being. We are also asking that the Canadian Chamber of Magic, the United States House of Magic and the Mexican Magical Assembly modify themselves to include seats based on population for every magical race.**_

_**The British Magical Government's dissolution of a branch of the government is of great concern to us. We are therefore asking that a new branch be created in each of our governments, separating the legislative and judicial duties. The Canadian and Mexican governments shall create a High Court of Magic each; and the United States government shall create a Supreme Court of Magic. Theses courts shall be made up of a reprehensive of every magical race within that nation. And any act by any branch of the government can be overruled by the agreement of the two remaining branches.**_

_**We believe these to be the best solutions to the security of NAMTA.**_

_**The following are excerpts from the question and answer portion of the press conference.**_

_**Minister Daniels is quoted as saying "We must say to all North American citizens currently residing in or traveling in or to England that you MUST leave England. We no longer believe that we can insure the safety of our citizen while on British shores."**_

_**Secretary General C de Baca stated "We have separately and jointly been in contact with the British Ministry, and they are unwilling to change their policy. As a result we are recalling all government representatives from British soil."**_

_**Secretary Davis concluded by saying "We are also ordering the session of diplomatic relations with Britain. The diplomats within North America are hereby order expelled. They have 72 hours to leave the continent or they shall be removed."**_

_**Upon return to their respective capitals the legislative body for that country was called into an emergency session. Each legislative body after minimal discussion passed the resolutions by unanimous votes.**_

_**When asked to comment on these developments the British Ministr of Magic said, "The North Americans can do as they like. If they want the next Dark Lord to on their soil that is fine, but don't come asking us for help. And they shall NOT be telling me how to protect the Wizarding Public."**_

_**The United States Magical government was asked how they would reply to this and Secretary Davis' replied "We are not the Wizarding government we are the Magical government and as such it is our responsibility to protect ALL magical races."**_

_**Rogues in the Government**_

_**Secretary Davis' victory in the House of Magic was met with a report that a dozen Aurors that supported the British policy attempted to force the registration of a group of Werewolves. The Aurors, who now fall under the authority of the newly created Supreme Court of Magic, attacked the Quileute Tribe in Washington State yesterday morning. **_

_**The Aurors apparently expected to surprise the Tribe by arriving early in the morning, just after dawn. However the Quileute Tribe had been prepared. The Aurors encountered wizarding wards surrounding the reservation and by the time they had broken the wards the Tribe had gotten their woman and children into a central community center and taken up defensive positions. As the Aurors moved to enforce their mission on the Tribe they were met with not only a Pack of Werewolves. But they were descended upon by a Coven of Vampires and a troop of Silkie warriors. These three groups stood shoulder to shoulder and fought off the rouge government forces, inflicting heavy injuries while receiving none.**_

_**When asked for a reaction from the government we received this response from Secretary Davis; "I would like to first say that this travesty was in no way sanctioned or ordered by the government. These individuals were acting on their own misguided belief. As a result a complete screening of the Magical Law Enforcement Department has been ordered. **_

_**I would like to also say that the example of the Werewolves, Vampires and Silkie working together is what has made this nation great. I would like to extend to all of them the official apology of the government. These disgusting individuals have had to be hospitalized for their injuries. They are under guard and will be taken into custody when released. They are hereby charged with Treason against Magic, and will be brought before the Supreme Court of Magic at the earliest convenience. **_

_**I will personally be traveling to Washington State to meet with representatives of the Quileute Tribe, to extend my personal apology and to offer that one of their representatives take the Werewolves seat on the Supreme Court of Magic."**_

When he finished reading Carlisle looked around, everyone was staring open mouthed in shock. He folded that paper and handed it back to Billy asking, "Did he come today?"

Nodding Billy said "Yes, I got his apology and have been informed that the magical schools here will be admitting any magical student that wants to attend. They'll be adjusting their classes to include specific classes for each race's magic as well as determining which existing classes are appropriate to them."

"What does this mean?" Jacob asked.

With a shrug Billy answered, "That anyone wishing to can attend the Salem Institute or the Anasazi Academy. I have been asked by the Council of Elders to take the position on the Supreme Court of Magic. I have told the Secretary that I would accept and made a recommendation to him."

"What recommendation?" Carlisle questioned.

"That you take the Vampires' seat on the court. You don't think I'm doing this alone, if I have to then you have to." Billy answered with a laugh.

Harry walked over and shook Billy's hand as he said "Congratulations on the appointment to the Court…But I would like your permission to still work on the necklaces for the Pack. I still think the protection is important."

Thinking for a minute Billy nodded and replied "Thank you…And I agree, I think the Pack and the Silkie should have every defense available."

A/N: First off I would like to say that I could not resist the chance to make Jefferson Davis the American Secretary of Magic. I realize that he was a really person but as he died over a hundred years ago I hope that doesn't count or offend anyone. Also cookies to anyone that knows what Anasazi means. I hope you are enjoying the story please review.

NEXT CHAPTER: A VOICE CRYING IN THE WILDERNESS

4


	11. Chapter11:Voice Crying in the Wilderness

**Chapter 11: A Voice Crying in the Wilderness**

The family was ecstatic at the news that North America would not follow England. Their family and friends were not in danger. And from what the paper said things would be better for everyone here. There was even discussion that they could move to a magical community and put down roots. They wouldn't have to move every few years to keep humans from suspecting. There were so many possibilities opening up.

Carlisle had agreed to meet with Secretary Davis. Esme and the children were encouraging him to take the seat on the Court. Billy finally said he had to go; mumbling about mates that thought they were good enough for his daughters.

That evening the house was filled with music as Harry and Edward played. Everyone danced even Jacob and Ron, who were getting pretty good. All the couples danced and had a wonderful time. Soon partners were traded as the night fell. Everyone was surprised when Rosalie asked Jacob to dance, and while he said that he wasn't that good they did take their turn around the room. This gave Emmett the change to take the little ones in his arms and twirl them around the room to the music. If the giggles and clapping was anything to judge by they had a great time.

Everyone headed to their rooms before it got too late. As Cedric closed their door he had a smile that light up his whole face. He took off his shoes and socks as Ron sat on the lounge. Cedric walked over and knelt down taking Ron's shoes and socks off. They had listened to Edward's advice about shoes and found that it was a good idea. Ron was a little surprised about taking off their socks but just shrugged it off as Cedric straddled his lap.

------------------------------------------- SLASH ----------------------------------------------------------------

The couple had been passionately kissing for half an hour when Cedric ran his hands under Ron's t-shirt. When Cedric started to raise his shirt Ron pulled back with a big grin on his face and asked, "What are you doing? Not that is doesn't feel good to have you touch me."

Looking up through his lashes Cedric answered, "Well I've been thinking."

"Yeah." Ron nodded in agreement.

Cedric still looking very shy continued, "Your mine…right?

Ron grinned "You know it baby."

Taking the plunge Cedric finally said, "Well I want to see the whole package."

Ron had a grin on his face like a kid in Honeydukes, "Only if I get to do the same."

Cedric nodded his head; he had no problem with that. As they kissed, their tongues exploring each other's mouth, their hands explored each other's body. Soon shirts were off and Cedric leaned back running his hands over Ron's massive chest. "So big and strong…do you have any idea what you do to me."

"I am guessing the same things that you do to me…you are so beautiful." Ron said as he ran his hand over Cedric's face before his finger reached into his hair and pulled him down into another kiss. When they finally broke the kiss it was to finish taking off their pants and underwear, which were already nearly half off.

Cedric couldn't help but admire Ron's erection it was a least an inch longer than his own 8½ inches and thicker. He lay back down on Ron taking both of their erections into his hand, which barely went around them and stroking them as he leaned down and kissed Ron.

A short while later Cedric smiled against Ron's chest as is vibrated from the moan he let out when Cedric's tongue had grazed his nipple. This of course only spurred Cedric's exploration. When his tongue finally reached and slide into Ron's navel he toes were already curled. Ron gasped as if he needed air when Cedric slid his leaking erection into his mouth. His hand griped Cedric's hair as he drove him over the edge till he exploded into Cedric's mouth.

When conscious thought returned to Ron he reached down and lifted Cedric up till he was straddling his chest. Now was his turn he thought as he slide Cedric's erection into his mouth. Soon Ron's strong hands running over his butt and thighs were the only thing holding Cedric upright. His toes had curled and he had lost all control of his body arching back and crying out as he exploded into Ron's mouth.

When Ron finally released him he slid down Ron's body as if his entire body he been hit with a jelly-leg jinx. Ron kissed him and held him tightly. Soon Cedric had been spun into a sixty-nine position and Ron with his hands on Cedric's hips was bench pressing him. Cedric's only coherent thought was '_Merlin, I love vampire strength'_.

------------------------------------------------- END SLASH -----------------------------------------------------

The following Saturday morning Cedric brought an old looking radio into the dining room. He had been working on it all week, along with his research on resizing the necklaces.

Carlisle put down his copy of the Wizarding Post and asked "Son what do you have there?"

"It's the wizard version of a radio." Cedric answered as he set it up. He went on to explain that the wizarding wireless was the equivalent to muggle radio and that they did not have an equivalent to television. That he had found it in the stuff moved from the Evans' house and had been working on it all week. That magic gave of the equivalent of an EMT and could damage muggle electronics, but that he had gotten a shielding charm to work so Emmett's flat screen was safe. To which he got a huge pat on the back and thank you from Emmett, he really did love his TV. "I thought we would listen to Harry's interview."

Harry had gotten an owl from WWN the British Wizarding Wireless Network asking for an interview. After much persuasion from the family he had reluctantly agreed to be interviewed and MNN America's Magical New Network would be broadcasting the interview simultaneously.

Ron, Draco and Jacob had gone to the old Evans house with him and Harry had reconnected the Floo Network.

The boys were put in a playpen where they began playing with their plush blocks as everyone settled around the table to listen. "This is Anderson Cronkite for MNN we will be working with WWN our British counterpart for a simulcast of an interview with the Hero of wizarding Britain Mr. Harry Potter. We are now connecting to the broadcast."

There was a slight pause and the broadcast continued. "This is Lee Jordan from WWN headquarters in London where I am being joined via Floo from a secure location by The Harry Potter. Yes, that is right this will be the first post-war interview of the Boy-Who-Lived-to-be-the Victor. Sorry Harry I know you don't like titles…May I call you Harry?"

With a laugh Harry answered "If I can call you Lee. I mean we went to school together it would just be strange to call you anything else."

Lee Jordan also laughed as he continued, "Harry you are joining us from a secure location, can you tell us is there any truth to the rumor that you have left the country?"

Nodding although only Lee could see Harry said, "Yes I have. Originally I moved looking for a quite life outside the public spotlight. But since the move I have found so much more…And with the recent events in Britain it is probably better that I have."

"May I ask what you have found?" Lee questioned.

With the grin that had graced so many Witch Weekly covers Harry answered "I have found my soul mate and a family."

Lee, who had been so happy to hear about this announced, "Harry I am so happy for you. And may I be the first to extend the congratulations of the British people. We wish you all the happiness that you deserve."

Harry: "Thank you Lee."

Lee decided to move on so as not to embarrass Harry. "Harry, you mentioned it being better that you not be here with recent events. I would think that you would be pleased to see steps taken to prevent the rise of another Dark Lord."

Luckily on the wireless no one could see the look shared between Harry and Lee. Lee Jordan didn't for one moment think Harry approved and was hoping for the opportunity to get that message out.

Taking a deep breath Harry started "I certainly don't want to see another Voldermont rise. But I am not sure that promoting prejudice with the same enthusiasm that Voldermont promoted blood purity is the answer."

Acting as if he was shocked Lee asked, "Are you saying that you don't approve of the steps the Minister is taking?"

Harry responded with, "I cannot approve taking the rights and citizenship from people based on their race."

It was all Lee could do to keep a straight face as he said, "Now Harry Vampires and Werewolves are dark creatures and fought with You-Know-Who during the war."

Shaking his head Harry trudged on, "They are labeled dark by the ministry because of their race not because of their actions. This is no different than discriminating based on blood purity, skin color or gender. And as far as fighting for Voldermont, I can assure you that there were Werewolves that fought on the supposed side of the light, although at the moment that side doesn't seem so light."

"But the Minister says they are dangerous!" Lee interrupted, while holding back his laugh at the things the Minister says.

Rolling his eyes Harry kept on, "But they don't have to be Professor Snape had discovered a way to modify the Wolfsbane potion so that it not only allowed them to retain their mind and remove the pain of the transformation. This potion, which has been tested, would make it so that it would be the equivalent of a transformation into an Animagus on the night of a full moon. No prior effects and no after affects."

"But what about vampires? Surely you don't expect us to believe that they are not dangerous?" Lee questioned.

With a deep sigh Harry said, "I would like to remind people that there were vampires that fought against Voldermont. You cannot hold an entire race responsible for the actions of a few. If that were true the entire wizarding populous would be responsible for the actions of the Deatheaters in the war."

Interrupting again Lee shouted, "But you have to admit they are dangerous! They drink human blood!"

With a glare at Lee Harry replied, "Not all and they don't have to. Again Professor Snape had created a bloodlust potion. This potion not only stops the bloodlust but makes human blood not appetizing to them. While it is not an offensive smell it is not desirable. The magical governments of North America have begun distributing these potions to Vampires and Werewolves as well as having arranged for blood to be collected at muggle slaughter houses. So that the blood normally disposed of when processing meat can then be used by the vampires."

Truly curious Lee asked, "Why have we not heard of these potions?"

Lee felt bad for asking with the sad look that spread over Harry's face as he answered. "Before he could begin distributing the potions Professor Snape was sentenced to The Kiss by the Minister, for harboring dark creatures. Of course they said nothing about this family being turned into vampires in retaliation for the Ministry round ups. Nor did they say that this family had been students of Professor Snape's."

In a shocked and quiet voice Lee asked, "Do you know who they were?"

"Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood-Flint." Harry answered clearly.

Lee looked at him with sympathy; he knew this would be hard for Harry to tell. "Harry you seem to be very familiar with this entire situation can you tell us why?"

But, Harry had discussed this with his family and they had agreed to come clean. "After the final battle I was suffering from magical drain along with my friends Luna Lovegood, Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy we were bit by the surviving vampires that fought for Voldermont. Professor Snape apperated us each to a secure location and administered the prototype of the bloodlust potion. He and Professor Lupin got us out of Britain after we had been changed. There we met a group of vampires who by the strength of their will alone did not feed on humans. With them we have found our soul mates and a family. The Flint family joined us later. Neither I nor my family drinks human blood, and many of us have never even tasted it. Yet the Ministry has ordered our detainment. I am to be arrested on sight and have never lifted my hand against anyone that was not in the defense of innocents."

There was a loud crash as Lee shouted, "What the…" Then the broadcast went dead before an unknown voice said, "We are experiencing technical difficulties and now return to your regular programming."

As a song began to play the connection faded. "This is Anderson Cronkite we seem to have lost the broadcast. I am not sure exactly what happened. But WOW that was enlightening. We will try to find out what is…Just a moment. I have just been handed a note from Mr. Potter that he sent by house elf. He apparently is located somewhere here in the States and according to this was able to see what happened through the Floo connection. He says that British Aurors stormed the studio in London and cut the broadcast off. I am not really sure what to say."

Carlisle stood turning the wireless off. "Well at least he got the message out."

It was a shaken Harry that arrived later with the others. The minute he was in the house he was in Edward's arms. Clutching Teddy from his place of safety in Edward's lap, Harry told what he had seen. How the Aurors had blown the door to the studio up and bound Lee. That he barely got out of the Floo and closed the connection in time.

Luna and Alice's eye glazed over and they sat up straight. When their vision cleared Luna looked to Cedric saying, "Turn the wireless on we should hear this."

Cedric reached over and flipped the wireless on and the voice of Mr. Cronkite came out of the radio, "For those of you who are just joining us there have been new developments as a result of the interview broadcast earlier today. We are now taking you to London where the British Ministry is about to make a statement.

They all recognized the pompous voice of Minster Fudge as he made his statement, "This afternoon's broadcast of malicious propaganda obviously must be address. The wizarding population can have faith that its government is taking action for its protection. Mr. Potter's statements clearly show his support of the dark! His defense of dangerous and dark creatures as well as him admitting that he himself is one only solidifies my previous fear. Mr. Potter has obviously gone dark and is trying to ally himself with other dark creatures as he sets himself up to be the next Dark Lord. I am therefore ordering the Mr. Potter must be apprehended on sight, and the Aurors and Unspeakables have the authority to use any force necessary. He must be brought in dead or alive."

Mr. Cronkite's voice then came out next, "I am stunned…Completely stunned. The British Ministry has ordered their hero to be taken dead or alive. Please stand by for a reaction for Washington, DC.

Soon they heard Secretary Davis, "I am shocked and saddened at this turn of events. Mr. Potter is in fact residing here within the United States with his mate and family, who are citizens of this nation. I hereby make Mr. Potter and the eight others with him that were forced to leave England, citizens of the United States by executive order. I have been in conference with Minister Daniels and Secretary General C de Baca and we have a message for Minster Fudge. Any attempt to violate the sovereignty of any NAMTA nation will be viewed as an act of war."

Esme got up and took Teddy as Carlisle turned the wireless off. Edward stood with Harry in his arms and carried him bridal style to their room, kicking the door shut behind them. He laid Harry on the lounge and sat next to him.

---------------------------------------- SLASH ------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry looked up at him running his hand over the side of Edward's face and said, "Make love to me. Show me that everything that matter is here in this house at this moment. That what they say doesn't matter, that you still feel the same for me."

Edward lean down and kissed him. He showered his with kissed and love as he slowly undressed Harry. When Harry was naked Edwards stood up, slowly and seductively removing his own clothes. He found it oddly erotic to strip for Harry like this. This may be something they have to try again. Finally naked Edward lay on top of Harry, positioning himself between Harry's legs and kissing him. "Are you sure baby? We don't have to rush."

Nodding Harry whispered, "I need you Edward. I need to feel you inside me. I need you to make me complete."

Edward kissed him again and moved forward slowly entering Harry. When he breached Harry it was earth moving, like he had finally found where he belonged. After he was completely inside his mate he looked down at him. "You are the center of my universe and I love you."

"I love you too." Harry said.

They kissed as Edward began moving becoming more passionate and thrusting harder and deeper for the next half hour they continued this way with moan words between kisses.

Harry moaned out, "Merlin yes…so good…so big…more…harder."

While Edward growled, "So tight…so beautiful…God yes…so good."

Working themselves to the point of losing all other thought, with one final thrust Edward exploded inside him, pushing Harry over the brink who exploded hitting both of their chests and abs. Edward collapsed on top of Harry with a growl of "Mine". Harry just smiled and ran his hand through Edward's hair.

----------------------------------------- END SLASH -----------------------------------------------------------

Once conscious thought had returned and muscles were able to work Edward moved down and kissed Harry's abs just above his navel.

Harry leaned up and asked, "What are you doing? Not that I am complaining."

With his crooked smile Edward replied "Emmett said that it was part of the bond that my seed would stay inside you. That it would be absorbed by your body and I would be a part of you forever."

Chuckling Harry told him, "You already are".

Moving up so that he was eye level with Harry he asked, "I am what?"

Leaning in Harry said "A part of me forever…I love you." And then he kissed him.

And when the kiss ended Edward whispered, "I love you too."

**Next Chapter 12: Idle Hands are the Devil's Workshop **

Please review and let me know what you think.

8


	12. Chapter 12:Idel Hands Devil's Workshop

**Chapter 12: Idle Hands are the Devil's Workshop **

The next day no one said a word when the lounge in Harry and Edward's room was replaced. Now turned to face out the window was a queen size bed with a white leather headboard, black silk sheets and a black and white comforter. Of course no one said anything when Neville had retrieved Luna's queen size bed from the old house either. Harry suspected that Luna had been waiting for them so that she could draw any comments away from Harry. He had no proof but that was something that she would do.

Later that afternoon Cedric was ready to test the necklace. Oliver and Marcus had found every protection ruin they could, and the tribe had carved them into the beads. Draco had found a combination of potions that would work. They had to be made separately and then combined. Then necklace would need to soak in the potions overnight. Luna had found several defensive charms that could be applied, and decided it was best if they were applied while the necklace was soaking in the potion. So that only left Cedric's part. Cedric had Jacob and Draco with him near the forest in the back yard.

When he saw Harry, Emmett and Ron walking out heading into the forest he stopped them. "Wait up a minute. If this works I want Emmett to try to take it off." Cedric turned to look at Jacob as he handed him the necklace, he was standing there in only a pair of jeans ready to phase. Cedric told him, "You need to put this on in human form and then phase. Then I will apply the transfiguration trigger and you can phase back."

Jacob nodded his head and put the necklace on then walked into the forest and behind a tree. Then an enormous Werewolf came back from behind the tree. Cedric motioned him forward and got on his knees. Placing a hand on either side of Jacob over the necklace he closed his eyes and began to chant in a language none of them understood. The necklace began to glow until the white light coming from it caused everyone to cover their eye.

After the light finished Cedric stood up and said. "Emmett, come and see if you can take it off."

Emmett grabbed the necklace and pulled. Nothing happened. Then he pulled harder, and still nothing. With a deep breath he tried again with all him might.

Cedric stepped up and tapped him on the shoulder saying, "That is enough Emmett you going to hurt yourself. Okay Jacob let's see what happens when you phase back."

The great wolf nodded his head and went back behind the tree then they heard a shout of, "Wow I think it worked."

Emmett letting his curiosity get the best of him yelled, "Let us see."

"Wait till he gets his pants on!" Draco shouted.

Emmett just looked at him like he was from another planet.

Jacob walked around the tree laughing, "Never occurred to you did it? What did you think I did with my pant I obviously wasn't wearing any."

Cedric moved forward checking the necklace and questioned him, "It's not too tight is it?"

Jacob shook his head, "Nope I'm good. Come on Emmett give it a try now."

Emmett walked up and repeated his effort from earlier. And just as earlier the necklace did not move.

"Great work Cedric that's perfect." Harry said, very pleased with what he saw.

Cedric ducked his head shyly as he answered, "Thanks…it takes a lot of magic though."

"How soon can we do the others?" Jacob questioned.

Thinking about it as he answered Cedric said, "Well it will take Draco a couple of days to make the potions. What if we come Friday night to combine the potions and Luna can cast the charms over the cauldron. Then I can come Saturday morning to put them on."

Jacob was very excited and headed back to the tree saying, "That will be great, I'm gonna go let them know."

"You aren't going to drive?" Draco asked.

"Naw need a good run." Said as Jacob kissed Draco's cheek and headed back around the tree, seconds later the giant wolf barreled into the forest towards the reservation. Draco went in the house and down to the wine cellar that had been turned into his potions lab. He was working on the new wolfsbane potion and Oliver and Marcus were working on the bloodlust potion. They had people standing in line and were making the potions as fast as they could.

Harry had continued into the forest to a clearing with Ron and Emmett they had more testing to do. He had started out with simple stuff like a tickling charm and worked his way up. Today would be more advanced stuff, more distractive and some of it dark.

Cedric had gone in to fight with Rosalie it was his turn to feed Teddy; really it was like moving a mountain for anyone to get those kids from her. In the end he feed Teddy while she feed Freddie.

An hour and half later Draco headed out to see if Jacob was back yet. He saw Emmett and Ron walking to the house; their shirts looked like they had been through a muggle shredder. Harry was following them and he looked tired. Draco shrugged his shoulders Luna would sort Harry out and it was better to be out here when they saw those two's shirts.

The trio had barely stepped into the house when Esme hollered at them. "What on earth happened to your shirts?"

That did it the room was now filled with curious vampires.

Emmett and Ron answered in unison, "Harry."

"Why does his shirt look like this?" Rosalie asked as she and Cedric stood in front of their mates.

Harry shrugged, "We had to test more."

Cedric looked at him curiously, "What did you find?

Grinning Harry answered, "A bone breaker hit them each square in the chest. All it did was shattered the buttons on their shirt."

Lifting the remains of Emmett's shirt Rosalie asked, "What about these cuts?"

Harry sighed, "Slicing curse only cut their shirts."

Deciding to remove the scraps of material that had been Ron's shirt Cedric questioned, "Anything affect them yet?"

Laughing Harry answered, "They think bombardo tickles."

"WHAT!" Cedric shouted.

Esme not sure what she was missing asked, "Cedric dear what is Bo…what harry said?"

Cedric turned to his mother and answered, "Bombardo is a blasting curse…It will take down a brick wall." Then he turned to Ron and asked, "And just how far are you planning to take this?"

With a shrug Ron said "Till something affects us."

Nodding Emmett added, "We have to know what the family is vulnerable to."

Having been silent up till now Marcus interjected, "And with Harry casting you will know for shore."

"Why is that?" Esme asked.

It was Oliver that answered, "Harry was the most powerful wizard alive. And the change only enhanced his magic. If Bombardo tickled from him it will have no affect at all when a regular wizard casts it."

They all stood staring as they digested this new information. Harry had been the most powerful wizard alive and the change was basically a power boost. They all were looking at him when Harry swayed on his feet.

Edward was there in an instant and helped him to sit next to him asking, "Are you alright?"

Luna stepped forward pushing Edward and Harry towards the couch saying, "He has magical drain. Dobby!"

Dobby popped in and asked, "What can Dobby do for Missy Luna?"

Without even looking up from getting Harry settled on the couch Luna answered, "Harry needs something strong and right away."

With a snap of his fingers Dobby was gone.

Neville gave them a look that said _you should have known_ and said, "What did you expect casting strong stuff at them for two and half hours?"

Dobby popped back in with a goblet and handed it to Harry saying, "Harry Potter should not do so much."

"We have to know what we need to protect against." Harry answered before he took a sip of the goblet, then a big drink. Then he asked, "That's good what is it?"

"Buffalo." With that Dobby walked out of the room and Harry passed the goblet to Edward how was looking at it with unmasked curiosity. He took a sip then a gulp and handed it back. "WOW that really is amazing."

"Let me try!" Emmett protested.

Harry passed it to Emmett who took a gulp and his eyes bugged out. As he handed the goblet back Luna came to stand in front of Harry with her hands on her hips. "You will drink that till you are full, or at least two full goblets not including what you shared. Then you will rest, no exertion till tomorrow. And I mean none Edward Cullen he is not to lift a finger or move a muscle. Do I make myself clear?" As she said the last part she leaned down into Edward's face, he had never thought of Luna as intimidating but he was rethinking that as he nodded to her.

Outside Draco chuckled; if Edward knew what was good for him Harry would be doing nothing till Luna said so. Really he didn't think Edward wanted his wardrobe charmed pink for a week because Luna got mad. That was no fun.

Draco was setting up in a tree by the clearing watching for Jacob when the large wolf came close he spoke, "Excuse me are you looking for these?" As he waived Jacob's jeans in the air.

Jacob phased back and looked up at him. "Is there a reason you have my pants?"

Draco laid the pants on a tree limb and jumped down, landing in front of Jacob. "I like the view."

Jacob smirked asking, "What do I have to do to get them back?"

Draco showing his patented Malfoy smirk answered, "Well you can either go into the house to get another pair showing my mother and sisters EVERYTHING, or you can let me have what I want."

Chuckling Jacob asked, "Well what do you want?"

Within second Jacob was pressed against a tree with Draco nibbling on his neck as he whispered, "You…You are all I want."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX SLASH XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco began working his way over the massive chest licking, sucking and kissing as he went. When he reached Jacob's nipples his fingers gouged into the bark of the tree. When Draco's tongue dipped into his belly button Jacob tore chunks out of the tree.

Draco smiled up at him as he licked the tip of his leaking erection. When Draco swallowed his massive erection (9½ inches) to the base Jacob was sure the tree was the only thing holding him up. As Draco's talented tongue and mouth began doing things to him that he had only ever heard of and some that he hadn't.

Between the moans you could make out Jacob saying "Oh God…Yes…Oh my God…Please…"

Draco had grabbed his muscled thighs when it looked like his legs were going to give out. When Jacob reached release he exploded into Draco's mouth and roared. It was a massive sound that sent every creature for two miles in the forest running. Inside the house Harry laughed as the other looked shocked. All Draco could think was Ambrosia, anything that tasted that good had to be the nectar of the Gods.

Draco stood up placing his cold hands on the massive chest that was still heaving. When Jacob could breathe again he said, "You have too many clothes on."

With a wave of his hand his clothes joined Jacob's jeans on the tree limb. Jacob wasted no time in switching positions, nibbling Draco's neck he growled. "Mine."

"Yours…all yours." Was all Draco could say as Jacob worked down the same path Draco had taken. As Jacob took his throbbing erection into his mouth Draco fisted his hands in Jacob's hair. "Merlin…yes…more…please…"

He could not form a thought at all…and when he reached climax he exploded into Jacob's mouth. When he finished he realized Jacob was choking and immediately got to his knees. "Are you all right? Did you have a reaction? Do I need to get Carlisle?" Draco was in full panic mode had being a vampire made his seed like venom?

Suddenly he noticed Jacob was laughing around his choking. "I'm all right, I just didn't expect so much. I'll be prepared next time."

Cocking an eyebrow Draco asked, "And when do you think next time is?"

"Now." Jacob announced as he stood up he picked Draco up and spun him around, holding him securely by the waist in a standing sixty-nine. And all Draco could think was _'Merlin he loved Werewolf strength'_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX END SLASH XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just getting dark when a rumpled Draco and Jacob entered the house. Emmett was all set to tease them about the roar when Carlisle arrived.

Esme went and greeted him at the door with kiss on his cheek asking, "Well how did the meeting go with the Secretary?"

Carlisle chuckled are her enthusiasm and then looked around at his family. Their curiosity plan on their faces as he said, "Don't I at least get to set down first?"

"Of course dear," She said lead him over to his favorite chair by the fireplace, the one he read to the boys in, and she took her seat on the arm. "Okay, now how was the meeting with the Secretary."

With a roll of his eyes Carlisle started, "Well he asked about the size of the Coven. We talked about the reliability of the bloodlust potion. Then we discussed the Court."

"Did he ask you…did you accept?" Rosalie wanted to know.

Chuckling Carlisle answered, "Well ask may be a bit of a stretch. He more like insisted, saying that he needed me to take the position."

"Did you agree?" Cedric questioned.

Nodding Carlisle replied, "I agreed to take the appointment temporarily."

"Why temporarily?" Emmett asked.

Ron interrupted asking, "Why did he insist?

Carlisle looked at his family as he answered, "He insisted because we are the largest Coven in North America, there being 18 of us. And to answer Emmett's question I have been practicing medicine for 300 years, I like being a doctor. He thought that if I wanted to later that any magical hospital in the country would kill to have me on their staff."

Seeing the possibilities Jasper sat up and said, "We could move to a magical community and not have to move all the time."

Rosalie groaned, "Or spending forever in High School."

Nodding Carlisle agreed, "That is a possibility. He is going to push for more opportunities for employment and require the Aurors to actively recruit from other races."

"WOW, I could be an Auror!" Emmett shouted.

Looking hesitant Carlisle told him, "Yes, and you would make a good one, but I would like you to wait till after you graduate in the spring."

Not sure where Carlisle was going with this Emmett asked, "Why? It's not like I haven't graduated High School before. I mean we all have, some of us several times."

Jasper having felt Carlisle's concern questioned, "What are you concerned about?"

With a sigh Carlisle answered, "While I think these changes are the right things to do. I don't know how they will be implemented or what the reaction will be. I would rather that my children not be their guinea pig."

Nodding Emmett said, "I can understand that…OK, I'll wait."

"Is that all you talked about?" Esme questioned.

Shaking his head Carlisle continued, "Then he asked more about the Coven and I told him that we considered ourselves more of a family. And then the most amazing thing happened. I always watched others do it but I never thought I would."

"What." Neville questioned.

Carlisle suddenly looked very sheepish as he spoke, "We talked about our families. And suddenly I was not meeting with the Secretary of Magic, we were two father talking about our kids. Then we started showing pictures and when he started talking about his grandchildren. I showed him pictures of mine." Carlisle looked at Marcus and Oliver as he said, "I showed him pictures of Teddy…and Freddie. I hope that you don't feel that I have overstepped a boundary. But Esme and I feel that you are a part of our family, our sons and grandson."

Marcus looked at Oliver who nodded, then turning back to Carlisle he spoke. "We came here looking for sanctuary but we found so much more. We found a family that accepted us and loved us. I cannot think of a better place to raise our son, or better people to call parents."

**Next Chapter 13: Their own Christmas Miracle **

Please review!!!

11


	13. Chapter 13 A Christmas Miricale

**Chapter 13: Their own Christmas Miracle **

Three weeks later Harry was sure that the women of the house had completely lost their minds. He thought it was nice when the Christmas tree went up and the Yule Bow above the fireplace. Now however the house looked as if Santa' workshop had exploded. The bedrooms were the only part of the house not decorated. Well if you didn't include the "little" tree in the nursery. Really how you called a six foot Christmas tree little he did not know. He at least was not dumb enough to say anything, that job had fallen to Emmett when he said, "I don't see what the big deal is their not even one yet. They are not going to remember."

That started a lecture for him by each and every one of the women of the house about how important a baby's first Christmas was. Esme had boxed his ears going on about the idea that her grandchildren did not deserve the best. Emmett had finally offered to put the lights on the outside of the house. Personally Harry thought it was just to get away from them.

Luna, Rosalie and Alice had gone shopping for pajamas. Luckily Ron had asked why they needed them as none of them sleep. This of course got him lectured about the tradition of opening presents in your pajamas. He at least was smart enough to admit defeat before it got too bad.

So here they sat in the family room with Christmas carols playing on the stereo and a twelve foot Christmas tree that had more presents under it than Harry had ever seen in his life. They had all taken their seats in their pajamas which consisted of high end silk nightgowns for the girls and designer sleep pants and t-shirts for the guys. Luna and Alice had declared they were "Santa's Elves" and were distributing packages.

As the pile grew by each of them, Harry got quieter and quieter. Seeing this Neville finally got up and went over to him. Then kneeling down so that he could look Harry in the face as he was staring at the floor and he said. "Harry, it's okay. And it will never be like that again. Teddy will never have it like that."

Harry shook his head and took a heavy breath before looking up. Neville went back to his seat as Luna and Alice stepped forward handing him a package saying, "Harry this is from us. We made if for you."

Harry took the package and opened it. He gasped as he pulled out a beautiful jumper with an italic capital H on it, when he wore it the H would be over his heart. He pulled it to his chest and leaned into Edward as he sobbed. Edward wrapped his arms around him and looked to his family questioningly.

It was Ron that finally spoke up to explain, "Harry had never had a present before he started Hogwarts. We stayed at school that first Yule and on Christmas morning Harry got his first present. My mother had made him a Weasley jumper. It was sort of a tradition. His had a big H on it and mine had big R. He got one every year, he said it made him feel like a part of the family. We didn't get one last year."

Luna piped up from where she was still distributing presents, "This starts a new tradition, the Cullen jumper; that's a sweater to you Yanks."

Harry finally recovered and sat back in his seat. He was about say something when Oliver beat him to it. "This is all too much; you have done so much for us already."

Esmen waived him saying, "This is just the right amount. Because it is what we wanted to do, it's not like you can deny Freddie because he has such a big family."

Laughing Emmett added, "Yeah, and three aunts addicted to shopping."

Everyone laughed as Rosalie hit him over the head with a package. That broke the tension and everyone settled down and started opening presents. True to their word Alice and Luna had made Cullen jumpers for all of them. Even little Teddy and Freddie got one that someone had to help them open. Things went fine till Harry opened a package for Teddy, which had a sterling silver rattle in it. "Okay a sterling silver rattle? Now that is just too much."

Edward just shook his head plucked the rattle from Harry's fingers and handed it to Teddy as he spoke, "It is not excessive. Every Mason child as had this rattle for five generations. Teddy makes it six." For that he was rewarded when Harry planted a kiss on him that left him dizzy, and with a really goofy smile.

They all got tones of clothes thanks to Esme and Rosalie and all kinds of things that interested them. The gifts truly fit each of their personalities. Carlisle had gotten a new doctors bag, it looked similar to the one he had carried many years ago. Only this one was made of dragon hid and the inside was wizard space, holding much more than it should, and had a featherweight charm on it. Esme got a kitchenaid station, which apparently would do just about anything. Emmett had gotten several video games and a collection of vampire movies, or as he called them comedies. Rosalie had received a solid silver vanity set. Jasper was now the owner of leather bound books chronicling the rise of the Holy Roman Empire. Alice was pleased with her Hippogriff quill and multicolor ink set. Edward received original sheet music from an obscure Russian composer, which he was very fond of. Harry gushed over his ipod with all his favorite music, and every recording they could find of Edward's compositions. Cedric received a 14th century copy of Homer's Iliad. Ron had gotten the newest top of the line racing broom, or it would be when it was available next year. Draco could not get over his crystal and onyx wizard's chess set. And Jacob looked amazing in his dragon hid coat. Luna loved her crystal necklace that was charmed to turn all the colors of the rainbow. While Neville could not wait to tryout his new heavy duty gardening tools, since he kept breaking normal ones. Oliver now had his own set of Quidditch balls. Marcus was without a doubt the most excited, pureblood Slytherin that he had been he now was fascinated with anything muggle, and couldn't wait to try his new computer.

There had been singing and dancing, lots of playing games and even family photos, both muggle and wizard. So it was late in the evening when they all finally headed to their rooms. They still didn't sleep, well except for Jacob and the babies, but it was nice after living in a home that everyone could hear everything to have private time as a couple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX SLASH XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco smirked as he closed the door.

Jacob was behind him grabbing him by the waist in an instant and whisper into his ear, "You are evil you know?"

Putting on his best innocent face Draco asked, "What have I done?"

Jacob not buying the act growled, "You have been teasing me for hours." Pulling Draco back against him he said. "Do you feel how hard you make me? It's been like that for hours. Your whole family knows they can smell it. Jasper had to step out of the house twice before he literally threw Alice over his shoulder and carried her up to their room. You like teasing me don't you?"

With a smirk Draco said, "What if I do?"

Draco ground back feeling Jacob's raging erection making Jacob growl, "Too much clothes."

Draco smirked again and with a wave of his hand they were naked. He arched back into the hot flesh behind him. "What are going to do to me for teasing you?"

Faster the he thought Jacob could move they were on the bed. Draco on his back and Jacob between his legs, as Jacob ground himself against Draco's entrance he growled. "I am going to show you what happened when you tease a wolf."

Draco nodded as Jacob became more aggressive. "I'm going to show you that you are mine."

"Yours." Draco moaned.

With a feral grin Jacob said, "I am going to fuck you into the mattress."

Nodding Draco moaned, "Yes."

Jacob growled down at him, "Gonna make you see stars."

"Please." Draco whimpered.

Draco moaned low in his throat as the hot rigid flesh entered him. And Jacob did all the things he had promised. It was not sweet and tender. It was rough and animalistic. He made every fantasy of hot sex pale in comparison as Jacob took him. Jacob was pounding into him and shifted positions making Draco's eyes roll back in his head and the Veela in his dead blood scream. Jacob was the only one in his life that he had ever submitted to in anyway. And he was in heaven. The pounding of Jacob's massive erection had stirred the Veela and Draco could not think.

Finally a sweating and gasping for breath Jacob slammed into him, exploding and pushing him to explode, with a mutual cry of "MATE".

As Jacob lay down his massive chest heaving as he tried to regain his breathing Draco realized that they had actually moved from the foot of the bed, where Jacob's feet had been on the floor, to him being propped against the headboard. With a wave of his hand the evidence of their joining was cleaned way. And he ran his fingers through Jacobs black hair as his breathing evened out and sleep claimed him, his head still on his mate's cold chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX END SLASH XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was in the early morning hours that Jacobs's eyes snapped open. He was still lying on Draco's chest and Draco was still carding his fingers through his hair, when Jacob jumped up for the bed grabbing his discarded sleep pants. "Draco get dressed…NOW!" Jacob order in panic.

Shocked at the panic in his voice Draco jumped up and pulled on his pants.

Jacob's panic was evident when he ripped the bedroom door of its hinges before yelling, "CARLISLE…Carlisle come quick!"

Draco was getting very concerned, this was not like Jacob. Within seconds Carlisle was in the room followed quickly by the rest of the family. Including Harry and Oliver who were trying to see what was going on while quieting babies that had been startled awake at the yell.

Carlisle looking around for anything wrong asked, "What is it…what's going on?"

Trying to calm himself down Jacob replied, "Something's wrong with Draco. Carlisle you have to do something."

Clearly not understanding Carlisle pointed at Draco as he said, "Jacob he is right here he's fine."

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Jacob tried to explain, "No…his…his heart beat."

"What?" Carlisle questioned.

Nodding his head Jacob answered, "I heard his heart beat."

Listening close Carlisle said, "I don't hear anything?"

"I heard it please Carlisle check…is he alright?" Jacob pleaded.

Carlisle walked forward and bent down putting his ear to Draco's chest as he motioned for the others to be quiet. Then he heard it and his eyes got huge and his mouth was hanging open. Then he jumped into doctor mode, moving Draco over to lay on the bed as he barked out orders, "Jasper get my bag. Draco I want you to lay back."

They all stared as Carlisle got out is stethoscope and listened. Then felt Draco's neck, but they got the most concerned when he put a blood pressure cup on his arm. When Carlisle stood back up Esme stepped forward, there was clear panic in her voice for one of her children when she spoke. "Carlisle what's wrong? Is he alright?"

Lost as to what to do Carlisle replied "I don't know. It is very weak and far apart but his heart is beating."

Back in panic mode Jacob shouted, "You have to do something!"

Turning to his panicked son-in-law Carlisle said, "I don't know what to do. A vampire's heart has never beaten before."

"Dobby!" Harry shouted.

Dobby appeared as usual and looked around the room before looking at Harry.

Before Dobby could say a word Harry ordered, "Dobby, I need to you bring Madam Pomfrey right away tell her it is an emergency."

With a nod and a snap of his fingers he was gone.

Not liking that something was not right with one of her children Esme asked, "Who is Madam Pomfrey and how can she help?"

Cedric answered from his place next to Ron, "She is the school Medi-Witch at Hogwarts."

Nodding Ron interjected, "And more brilliant that any healer."

"She would be the wizard equivalent of a nurse." Cedric said trying to explain to his concerned mother.

Trying to set everyone at easy Neville added, "But he has treated all of us since we were eleven."

Nodding Draco said, "Even patched us up during the war."

Finally having calmed Teddy down Harry said, "And she delivered Teddy."

Oliver who had also calmed down Freddie interjected, "Freddie too."

Nodding from his plaice next to Oliver Marcus said, "She'll be able to help, she is the best."

As the family waited Jacob carried Draco down the family room and laid him on the couch. Esme got a blanket for him and hovered like the mother she was to them all. Jacob however was not being moved from his mate's side.

Draco reached up and ran his hand over the side of Jacob face saying, "It's alright Jacob Poppy with fix everything she always does."

Rosalie was at the door before the knock was finished opening it to see a middle aged woman carrying a medical bag. Dobby walked in as soon as the door was opened and went to Winky who started filling him in on what happened.

The middle aged woman looked Rosalie up and down before she spoke, "My name is Poppy Pomfrey and I was sent for."

Stepping aside Rosalie said, "Come in", and then she led Madam Pomfrey to the family room.

When she had entered the room Poppy asked in her no nonsense tone, "Who are all of you and who is my patient?"

Harry made the introduction and then told her that Draco was the patient.

Turning to Carlisle Poppy questioned, "Minerva tells me you are a doctor Mr. Cullen. Have you examined the boy?"

Carlisle answered, "Please call me Carlisle and yes I have. It seems his heart is beating very slow and very shallow but beating."

Madam Pompfrey nodded and moved forward drawing her wand. When she got close to Draco Jacob growled. Poppy raised an eyebrow and asked, "You are his mate?"

Looking down, embarrassed as his reaction Jacob answered, "Yes."

Then with a kind smile that did not mask the danger in her voice Poppy said, "Then for Draco's sake I will tell you. Move before I move you. And do not interfere with me and my patient!"

Draco nodded that it was alright and Emmett and Ron helped Jacob move back. He then looked at Poppy and said, "You do realize his is a Werewolf?"

Poppy set to work with her wand, making intricate movements causing colors and patterns and to appear over Draco as she spoke. "Is that meant to intimidate me? I have healed Werewolves, vampires, giants, elves, centaurs you name it. Besides I have treated you since that Hippogriff incident in your third year."

When she finished she stood up and put her wand away and asked. "I assume you have been sexually active."

"POPPY!" Draco shouted mortified at the question.

With a reproachful look Poppy scolded him, "Really Draco you are a grown adult with a mate and have obviously been sexually active."

Across the room Jacob collapsed in on himself sure that he had hurt his mate. "Oh God…did I hurt him… what did I do?"

Turning to the distraught Werewolf Poppy said, "You young man, have done what no one thought could be done. You have woken the Veela. He is perfectly fine."

Confused Carlisle asked, "How can he be fine? His heart beats that is not normal for a vampire."

Turning to look at Carlisle Poppy informed him, "Well Draco is not a normal vampire. He was a wizard first, one with Veela blood. Whatever this young man has done the Veela has recognized him as his mate."

"What does that mean?" Esme questioned, still not understanding what was going on.

Turning back to make sure that Draco was comfortable Poppy answered, "It means Draco is pregnant and very recently conceived."

At which point Jacob passed out and Ron and Emmett moved him to the other couch.

Carlisle was in shock as he spoke, "That is not possible. He is a male and well…dead."

Rolling her eyes Poppy said, "Treated a lot of wizard, Veela and vampire highbred have you? The Veela blood has recognized its mate. Male Veela are capable of conceiving and carried a child to term. Draco's magic is responding and making his heart beat and supplying the baby with what it needs. As the baby grows his heartbeat will increase as the baby requires more nutrients."

They were all in shock, even Luna and Alice who had not seen this coming. Esme dropped into a chair saying in total awe. "Another grandchild."

Jacob has woken at that and all the guys were congratulating him and slapping him on the back. The girls were jumping up and down.

"Oh Merlin…their going shopping again," Draco moaned.

Poppy informed him, "I will come once a month and do checkup on you." Then turning to Harry and Oliver she put her hands on her hips and looked sternly at them. "And when was the last time those two saw a Healer or Medi-Witch?

Nervously Harry answered, "Well Carlisle is a doctor."

Nodding Poppy continued. "And an excellent on I am sure but there are certain things that a doctor is not able to check, Medi-wizardry being different for every race. Well as long as I am here I might as well check them both. And they can have their checkups when Draco has his."

Two hours later the little ones had been pronounced healthy. Jacob had been in tears thanking Draco for their child. Poppy had told him that she would be able to tell the gender in three months. Carlisle had been fascinated by the entire process, especially when the parchment appeared that listed everything about the baby's health.

Poppy said that she had talked about it to Minerva and they thought that the Cullens should visit a wand shop. That while Harry and the others could no longer use their wand because of the magic boost. They however believed that the Cullens could now use one because of their Vampire magic. When Carlisle commented that didn't know how to use a wand Poppy just laughed saying. "You have eight of the best and brightest Hogwarts ever saw living with you, I think you will have plenty of help learning. You should look into it."

Poppy left saying that she would owl with when she could come for checkups.

Jacob's chest had puffed up to the point that Draco thought it was going to explode the next day when he told his father that they were going to have a baby. It took a while for Billy to understand, and Jacob to brag that HE had woken the dead Veela blood in his mate.

Rosalie had in the end been the one to come to Draco's rescue as Jacob and Esme were smothering him to death. She shouted at them, "ENOUGH! He is having a baby; he is not dying, he can walk, he can feed himself, dress himself and every other thing that he could do before. Just enjoy the Christmas miracle of a new member joining the family. And stop smothering him!"

**Next Chapter 14: New Year's Surprise**

PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14: A New Years' Suprise

**Chapter 14: New Year's Surprise**

New Years Eve had arrived and Harry was not doing well, as a matter of fact he was a nervous wreck. They, as the family of a member of the new Supreme Court of Magic had been invited to the New Years Gala at the Secretary of Magic's residence. The girls had of course gone shopping, big surprise. Though they did look like the belonged walking down the red carpet at a Hollywood premier. They were all dressed in the latest designer gowns and tuxes, even Billy and his daughters who had arrived to travel with them.

Harry was slightly nervous about leaving Teddy with Dobby and Winky. Although he trusted them with his life, he had never left Teddy with anyone but Esme. Draco assured him that it would be fine; Dobby had after all raised him. Harry was not sure that made him feel better. Of course that was not what was really bothering Harry, this would be the first time that he really was in the public since he left England. And he did not know how people would react, was he as well known here?

Too soon, in Harry's opinion, a Fae from the Department of Magical Transportation arrived. He would be creating a portal to the entry of the State Residence. They would then enter and wait to be announced. Harry was sure that if he could he would be through up.

Everyone snickered as Billy eyed the portal skeptically and grumbled before Jacob pushed his chair through. The Cullens followed, the travel was instantaneous and no side effects. Moving from Washington State to Washington DC was equal to walking through a door from one room to the next. Looking through the open doors to the Grand State Ballroom they could see the Secretary in a receiving line to the right. Harry's butterflies were really going to town now. As they lined up so the Chief Usher could announce them.

As Billy entered the door that was a banging of a wooden staff striking the marble floor before the baritone voice called out. "Justice William Black Elder of the Quileute Tribe and daughters Ms. Rachel Black and Ms. Rebecca Black."

They entered to polite applause and went to the receiving line. Jacob and Draco stood next. And the Chief Usher again tapped his staff and said, "Justice Black's son Mr. Jacob Black and mate Lord Draco Malfoy-Evans."

Harry had a really bad feeling as Carlisle and Emse moved forward and were announced. "Justice Dr. Carlisle Cullen and wife Mrs. Esme Cullen." Then next came, "Justice Cullen's son Mr. Emmett Cullen and wife Mrs. Rosalie Hale-Cullen." Then, "Justice Cullen's daughter Mrs. Alice Cullen-Hale and husband Mr. Jasper Hale." Followed by, "Justice Cullen's ward Mr. Marcus Flint and husband Mr. Oliver Wood-Flint." After that he called, "Justice Cullen's ward Ms. Luna Lovegood-Evans and mate Lord Neville Longbottom."

Harry looked at Edward and whispered. "Edwards I am so sorry."

But before he could say anything Chief Usher looked at them and then announced, "Justice Cullen's son Mr. Edwards Cullen and mate…His Grace the Marque of Greenford, Duke of Camelot and Savior of Wizardkind Mr. Harrison Potter-Evans."

When they had all finished the receiving line the family gathered near the door opening onto one of the balconies and Edward asked, "Your Grace?"

Looking sheepishly at them Harry said, "I didn't think they would know here. Carlisle I am so sorry I did not mean to steal your thunder."

Carlisle just waived him off saying, "Nonsense Harry you did no such thing. But what do those titles mean, well "Savior of Wizardkind is obviously about the war with Voldermont. But what do the others mean?"

Harry answered, "I told you I was related to Godric Gryffindor that makes me the Marque of Greenford. And I told you about being descended from Merlin; well that makes me the Duke of Camelot."

Knowing that there was more that Harry was not telling Edward asked, "Harry what aren't you telling us?"

Draco seeing that Harry did not want to answer decided to answer for him, "That those titles mean his is heir the British Throne of Magic, should the monarchy ever be reinstituted."

Before there could be any more discussion Edwards grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him to the dance floor. As they began dancing Harry looked down and said. "Edward, I'm sorry I should have told you. But, I just don't like the…"

He never got to finish as Edward put his fingers under his chin and made him look up meeting his eyes. "Harry let me tell you the only titles that matter. You are a part of my family, you are my mate, you are the father of my son and one day soon you will do me honor of being my husband. And those are what matters because they are not titles, they are who you are."

With a shy grin Harry asked, "Edward did you just propose to me?"

Realizing what he had said Edward reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. "Not quite the way I intended but yes I did. And what is your answer?"

"Yes!" Harry shouted.

The entire room stopped and watched as Edward dropped to one knee and opened the box. Pulling out the most beautiful ring Harry had ever seen, he told him as he sliped it on his finger. "I had them put in a new setting but the gold and stones were in my birth mother's engagement ring , hope you like them."

All Harry could do was nod as he was lifted into Edward's arms and twirled around. They danced the night way, though they did dance with other members of their family. Esme was in her element dancing with all of her sons. Refreshments were served including special goblets for the vampires that were charmed to keep the blood fresh. The house elves, which in North America were paid staff and spoke perfect English, were informed by Mr. Dobby that Buffalo was an excellent choice.

When they got ready to leave Ron found Cedric in a deep whispered conversation with Harry that ended as soon as he approached.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX SLASH XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they retired to their room Ron asked Cedric what he was talking to Harry about. Cedric sat Ron on the lounge and sat down straddling him as he informed him, "That you Mr. Weasley are pants at relationships."

When Ron went to answer Cedric put his hand over his mouth as he continued, "In the aspect that you will not make the first move for fear that you are rushing me. And that sometimes you are dense about hints in relationships, even if you are very observant about everything else. So I should make what I want very clear to you."

Raising and eyebrow Ron asked, "And what is that?"

Cedric leaned down and kissed him running his hands over Ron's massive chest as he explored his mouth. Then leaning back with a smirk that would put Draco to shame and he waved his hand making all their clothes disappear and reappear in the closet.

Grinding his hard butt on Ron's erection he leaned down and whispered in his ear. "I want you inside me. I want you to take me and make me yours. Show me that I belong to you." Straightening up he asked. "Is that alright with you?"

Ron could only nod in response.

They both moaned as Cedric impaled himself on Ron's huge shaft.

Ron moaned as he said, "Have wanted this so long."

"It's yours." Was Cedric's response.

Moans, words of encouragement and the smacking of skin on skin was all that could be heard. Cedric's own erection slapping Ron's abs as he gave himself over to Ron, till Ron grabbed his hips and pulled him down as he arched up and exploded into Cedric causing a chain reaction. Cedric fell forward nuzzling his nose in Ron's neck as he was held against the broad chest. And that is how they remained till dawn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX END SLASH XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was afternoon the next day and the boys had just been put down for their afternoon nap. When Billy arrived with Oscar, they were taken to the back deck were a warming charm had been cast.

After they had exchanged greetings Oscar started to explain, "Word has come to us with news from England. The Ministry has expanded their round up. The Centaurs have been ordered to surrender by a week from today or be taken into custody by force."

Shocked at what he was hearing Cedric said, "But they live in the Forbidden Forest. That is Hogwarts grounds, surly the Headmaster will not allow them to be taken from the sanctuary of the school?"

With a sad sigh Oscar continued, "If they do not surrender, he and the Order of the Phoenix will be joining the Aurors in rounding them up."

Cedric could not believe this, this could not be happening, "They helped me; is there nothing we can do to help them?"

Oscar got an evil smile and leaned in saying, "We've been talking to some others and especially after Harry's wireless broadcast…"

Meanwhile in Hogwarts castle word had just been announced of the ultimatum to the Centaurs. Minerva found Professor Dumbledore heading back to his office and asked, "Albus, you cannot really mean to allow this, to violate the sanctuary of the school."

Professor Dumbledore mumbled mostly to himself, "It should draw the brat out."

Not sure that she had heard correctly Minerva questioned, "What did you say?"

Realizing that he must have said that out load Professor Dumbledore replied, "That this should draw out the resistance, after all sacrifices must be made for the greater good. We must prevent any further Dark Lord's from rising."

Shocked Minerva pressed for more answers, "And if this does not draw out your supposed resistance what will you do?"

Scratching his chin as he answered Professor Dumbledore mumbled, "Perhaps the next step will be the student's?"

"What do you mean the students?" Minerva exclaimed.

Turing his grandfatherly smile on her Professor Dumbledore said, "Come now Minerva you don't think that I did not know what you and the other heads are hiding and why. I have allowed you to do as you were, because I believed you were hoping to change what must happen. But alas the darkness must be cut from our midst to preserve the light."

Professor McGonagall watched horrified as the Headmaster continued on to his office. She had to talk to the other heads right way. With that he turned and fled down the hall to the staff room.

**Next Chapter 15: We Interrupt this Program**

PLEASE REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15: We Interupt This Program

**Chapter 15: We Interrupt this Program**

Esme turned on the wireless as she finished feeding dinner the boys. Evening was falling here in Forks, but in England morning was breaking. Today was the Ministry deadline for the surrender of the Centaurs, and none had surrendered. MNN was going to carry the WWN broadcast from Hogwarts as the Ministry moved to force the Centaurs to comply. She really couldn't believe it had come to this and that it was being broadcast.

Soon a familiar voice came from the wireless, "This is Anderson Cronkite, we are joining Lee Jordan who is broadcasting live from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as the British Ministry moves to round up the Centaurs for detention. Lee can you hear me?"

Soon a second voice joined the broadcast, "I can hear you Anderson. I am reporting from an upper floor window of Hogwarts. I am above the main doors and below me I can see the Ministry forces that have gathered. Minister Fudge has just finished a statement in which he reiterated the Ministry's policy that the Centaurs need to be rounded up as they are a danger to the public. The main doors of Hogwarts are opening. Headmaster Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix are exiting the castle. As the great doors of Hogwarts close I am reminded that this has always been a place of sanctuary and safety for over a thousand years. I wonder if future generations will still believe that."

Mr. Cronkite interrupted, "Lee can you describe the scene to us? What is happening? How many has the Ministry sent for this operation?"

Lee Jordan answered, "Anderson they are gathered at the main doors of Hogwarts where Minister Fudge had moments ago addressed the crowd. Minister Fudge has brought many high ranking Ministry officials and I would guess about 80% of the Auror force and nearly all of the Unspeakables. This show of force is obviously meant to deter future denials of Ministry orders. The Minister has been joined by Headmaster Dumbledore and, if memory serves me correctly, the majority of the Order of the Phoenix. The Ministry forces must be over two hundred strong."

Shocked by this Mr. Cronkite said, "This doesn't sound like the Ministry expects this to be peaceful."

Lee continued, "No they are in heavy battle robes. I have not seen this since the last battle against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Wait…there is movement at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, I think the Centaurs are coming out."

"Does this mean they are going to surrender to the Ministry?" Anderson asked.

Again Lee asnwerd, "It does not look like it; they are heavily armed and taking up defensive positions along the edge of the forest."

Meanwhile inside Hogwarts castle the heads of the four houses were meeting.

Getting everyone's attention Minerva said, "I believe we may need to defend the castle."

Pomona Sprout the Herbology professor asked, "Why? You don't think the Centaurs would attack students?"

Minerva looked sadly at the head of Hufflepuff house as she answered, "No Pomona I don't. I do think that Dumbledore will take this opportunity to "cleanse" the student population though."

Filius Flitwick who was the Charms professor then questioned, "Minerva what do you know?"

Professor McGonagall looked down at the little man that headed house Ravenclaw replying, "Filius, Dumbledore as said that he knows what we have done to hide students."

Gerald Nott the new Potions and head of Slytherin jumped to his feed shouting, "We have to protect the students!"

Nodding Minerva agreed, "Yes we do. Get everyone to the Great Hall!"

Outside the standoff continues…

Lee tried to explain what was going on, "The Ministry forces are taking up position for attack. Minister Fudge has ordered the Centaurs to throw down their weapons and surrender."

"Will they comply?" Anderson asked.

Snorting Lee answered, "Not likely they are laughing at the Minister, who is turning red. WAIT! There is more movement along the border of the forest."

Anderson questioned, "What is happening?"

Shouting into his microphone Lee announced, "The Centaurs are being joined by armed Elves. The Royal Elves are standing with the Centaurs!"

Inside the Great Hall…

Once everyone had gathered in the Great Hall Minerva addressed the school. "Students please if I may have your attention…Thank you, as you know Ministry forces are outside the castle to roundup the Centaurs. We have reason to believe that they will try to enter the castle to remove students that they feel have questionable blood."

At that remark pandemonium broke out in the Great Hall. Younger students burst into tears and older siblings and others from every house ran to calm them. The Quidditch captains all shared a look and nodded their heads.

Attempting to prevent a panic Minerva continued, "Please do not panic! The heads of the houses will take position at the main doors to hold them off. The remainder of the staff will take position behind us as a second point of defense. Please remain in the Great Hall and stay calm. Staff please follow me." Minerva and the staff had made it to the doors of the Great Hall when the Quidditch captains stood.

Slytherin captain first and started barking out orders, "Right you lot. Get the younger student to back of the hall by the head table.

Griffindor captain soon was on his feet shouting, "Sixth and Seventh years to me!"

Stopping abruptly and turning around Minerva shouted, "What are you doing?"

Ravenclaw captain who was making her way around her table said, "This is nothing more than the Ministry's version of the blood supremacy CRAP spewed by the deatheaters."

Hufflepuff captain nodded moving into position as he said, "And we will not have any more of it. They are not taking any students from Hogwarts."

Turnig back to the student the Slytherin captain shouted, "Sixth years take up position inside the Great Hall you will be our last line of defense!"

He was joined by the Griffindor captain who announced, "Seventh years will take position outside the doors of the Great Hall. We will hold them off if the teachers fail."

They all moved to their positions as a third year switched on a wireless to hear what was happening outside.

The voice of Minsiter Fudge came over the airways, "Since the Centaurs refuse to surrender and the Elves refuse to back down the Ministry must take a stand. As the Royal Elves have elected to stand with the Centaurs in defiance of the Ministry's efforts to roundup these dangerous creatures, it leads me to believe that they have chosen to side with the dark. In the interest of keeping the public safe from the rise of another Dark Lord, they must be taken into custody as well."

A shocked Anderson exclaimed, "Is he crazy, Royal Elves are the pinnacle of all that is light. Lee what is that horn?"

An awed Lee responded. "I…I cannot believe it. That is not a horn that is a shell. Selkie warriors are marching up out of the Black Lake. There must be four dozen of them and heavily armed."

Anderson spoke again. "But, the Selkie's have never concerned themselves with wizard affairs."

Agreeing Lee said, "They appear to be now. They are taking up defensive positions opposite the Ministry forces."

"Are we hearing in cheering?" Anderson asked.

Lee answered, "Yes the Centaurs and Elves are cheering the Selkie. And I can see people way down the path leading from Hogsmead."

This was amazing Anderson wasn't sure what to ask next. This was supposed to be just a roundup of Centaurs. "Do you think they are coming to watch?"

Lee was still trying to figure out what was going on, "It's too early to tell, they may be coming to reinforce the Ministry forces. Wait…the Centaurs are looking to the left. What is it? Oh Merlin, maybe a dozen or a dozen and a half Vampires and the same number Werewolves are pouring out of the Quidditch pitch."

Anderson looked around the studio for an explanation as he said, "I thought all the Vampires and Werewolves had been rounded up."

Lee kept going, "That is what we were told. It can't be. I don't think they're from England, they are being lead by Harry Potter!"

"Harry Potter, are you sure?" Anderson asked in shock.

Nodding to himself Lee answered, "I went to school with him, and I would know him anywhere."

Anderson interrupted, "We are hearing a lot more cheering is that the Centaurs?"

Looking around him Lee said, "No that is coming from inside the castle; the students must be listening in."

Interrupting again Anderson said, "Lee hold on a minute I'm being handed a report. There appears to be some kind of disturbance in Wales at the sight of the Ministry's Detention Center. We will try to get someone on the scene."

Lee shouted, "ANDERSON—OH MERLIN—ANDERSON! The ministry forces have opened fire on the Centaurs. Their shields deflected the first curses and the Vampires and Werewolves are moving in front of the. Ministry forces are under return fire from all sides."

Shocked Anderson said, "Lee I need to interrupt we have a correspondent on the ground in Wales. Do we have the connection; are we live in Wales?"

A woman's voice came out of the wireless, "This is Betty Braithwaite of the Daily Prophet reporting for WWN. Anderson apparently a short while ago member's of the now dissolved Wizengamot began arriving with large numbers of civilians and are leading an assault on the Detention Center."

Thinking to himself _'what the hell is going _on' Anderson tried to clarify, "Are you saying that former legislators are leading civilians in an assault on the facility holding supposed dark creatures."

An equally shocked Ms. Braithwaite answered, "Yes and they are attempting to breach the gate of the camp."

Trying to keep an eye on what all was going on Anderson asked, "Lee can you tell us what is going on?"

Lee answered immediately, "Ministry forces are holding a line from the main doors of the school to the path to Hogsmead. They must think the Civilians are coming to reinforce them."

Shaking his head Anderson replied, "Not if what is happening in Wales is any indication."

Agreeing Lee continued, "The Ministry forces are taking a lot of injuries, but have not been able to inflict much damage. Their spells are bouncing off the Vampires, Werewolves and Silke shields. They have only injured a couple of Centaurs and Elves."

"How can the spells just be bouncing off?" Anderson asked in complete shock.

Honestly not having an answer Lee said, "I do not know but they are having no effect."

Ms. Braithwaite interrupted, "Anderson…the freedom forces here in Wales are now being reinforced by new arrivals."

Throwing his hands in the air, no longer surprised at anything Anderson asked, "More Civilians are arriving?"

Looking around Ms. Braithwaite replied, "No they are being helped by Leprechauns and Dwarves."

Lee announced, "The Minister and Undersecretary Umbridge have taken position on the steps of the school and are barking out orders, while Headmaster Dumbledore has waded into the battle."

Anderson interrupted yet again, "I have to interrupt again. I am being joined by floo from Diagon Alley by Rita Seeker of the Daily Prophet. Rita can you tell us what is happening?"

Rita Seeker sickly sweet voice soon answered, "Anderson Diagon Alley is in chaos. Minutes ago members of the Wizengamot arrived and are leading civilians against the Ministry Building. Wait…I have just been told that Fae have arrived on the scene as the siege was starting and that they are holding wards over the Ministry to block all magical transport out of the Building."

"This is unbelievable! Civil War has broken out in England!" Yelled a once again shocked Anderson Cronkite.

Lee Jordan interrupted announcing, "The civilians have arrived at the battle for Hogwarts."

With no idea what could happen next Anderson asked, "Lee will they join the Ministry forces or fight against them?"

Watching carefully as he spoke Lee said, "I don't know they are being lead by the Weasley twins who were well known members of the Order of the Phoenix."

Ms. Braithwaite interrupted, "Anderson they have breached the gate and are flooding into the camp."

"The civilians are firing on the Ministry forces!" Lee Jordan shouted.

Anderson sat back in frustration as he said, "I don't even know where to look next so many fronts to this Civil War."

Rita Seeker then spoke up, "I have just been handed a bullet. Armed Goblins from Gringots Bank are joining the siege of the Ministry."

Then Lee announced, "The Ministry forces are withdrawing to the main doors of Hogwarts, but Minster Fudge seems to be having trouble opening them."

Unknown to the Minster was that inside the castle the four heads of house for Hogwarts were chain casting locking and shielding charms on that same door.

Anderson just mumbled, "This is unbelievable."

Ms. Braithwaite shouted, "Oh Merlin I'm going to be sick!"

Anderson sat up asking, "Ms. Braithwaite…Betty what is happening?"

A horrified Ms. Braithwaite replied, "I have entered the camp with the freedom forces. The conditions, they look like they have been tortured, men, woman, children. Oh Merlin…GET THEM SOME HELP! They need medical attention right way. I am asking anyone in the area with healing knowledge to please come as quickly as possible. It's horrific; it looks like they were held by deatheaters."

Interrupting Rita Seeker shouted, "They have broken into the Ministry. The freedom forces are in the atrium."

An equally horrified Lee Jordan announced, "Minstry forces are using the killing curse. They have fired it on three vampires, and it just bounced off."

"NO!" Shouted Betty Braithwaite.

Concerned at the sound of her voice Anderson asked, "Betty what is it?"

Betty Braithwaite replied, "This isn't a detention center it's a death camp. They have been killing them. Giant ovens with partially burned bodies, the Ministry is exterminating them.

"It's magical genocide." Anderson whispered.

Lee interrupted shouting, "They're turning the killing cures on the civilians! The Ministry is firing the killing curse at its own people! Madam Rosita and Alberforth Dumbledore have been hit. Professor Dumbledore has made it to the doors of the school but they still seem to not be able to open them."

A calmer Betty Braithwaite informed them, "Medical teams from St. Mungo's have arrived the camp is securely in Wizengamot hands."

At which point Rita Seeker announced, "Anderson civilians are pouring out of the floo network into the atrium they are pushing the Ministry forces back."

At the sound of a great explosion Anderson asked, "Lee what is happening?"

A shocked Lee answered, "Headmaster Dumbledore has hit then main entrance doors with a very powerful blasting curse. The doors are totally destroyed and Ministry forces are entering the castle. I am going to move to see if I can find out what's happening."

Meanwhile inside the Great Hall the Bloody Baron and Sir Nicholas were talking to the sixth years when Peeves flew thru the main door shouting, "THE CASTLE IS BREACHED…HOGWARTS IS BREACHED!"

The students began to scream as Sir Nicholas helped the sixth years to calm them. The Bloody Baron cried out in a deep and commanding voice, "Spirits of Hogwarts hear my plea, I summon you to me!"

Having heard the screams of terror Anderson shouted, "LEE, Lee can you tell us what is happening? What are those screams?"

A panting Lee Jordan answered, "I don't know…they came from inside the castle. I am trying to get closer."

Back in the Great Hall the ghosts of Hogwarts descended from every direction. When they had all arrived Sir Nicholas announce, "The Castle has been breached!" The Gray Lady gasped in horror as the Fat Friar shouted, "We must protect the children!"

With that the Bloody Baron drew his sword and ordered, "Follow me…forward into the breach!"

The voice of Lee Jordon came over the air, "Anderson, I am near the main doors. The doors have been blown open I can see the heads of the four houses, they are all injured and unconscious they seem to have taken the brunt of the explosion.

Anderson interrupted questioning, "Are the Ministry forces regrouping inside the Castle?"

Gasping for air Lee answered, "No the heads of the houses are down but the remainder of the staff is trying to hold them off. They are being pushed back but the staff is trying to hold them off. OH MERLIN! Filch is his.

Confused Anderson asked, "Who is Filch?"

Lee answered, "Mr. Filch is or I should say was the Hogwarts Caretaker, and he was pelting the Ministry forces with what looked like the things he had confiscated over the years. He was hit by the Killing Curse from and Auror."

Anderson was at a lose as what to say, "Are you telling me the Ministry is using deadly force inside the school?"

Lee answered, "Yes it appears so…OH MERLIN HELP US!"

Anderson shouted, "Lee what is happening?"

A shocked Lee replied, "The staff was getting pushed closer to the Great Hall…they are being reinforced by what looks like the seventh year students. The student's are entering the battle!"

Suddenly as strange voice yelled, "ATTACK!"

Anderson questioned, "Are they attacking the students?"

Lee responded, "The students and staff are under heavy fire, but they are returning fire just and heavy…WOW! It's the ghost contingent that is charging into the battle. They have swept over the heads of the students and descended on the Ministry forces. They are flying threw them chilling and disorienting them. Wait, some of the Ministry forces have broken off and are trying to reach other areas of the Castle. AMAZING!"

"What…What is amazing?" Anderson questioned.

Lee replied, "The moving stairs have all moved way, what was always a hallway is suddenly a wall. The fleeing Ministry forces are being blocked at every turn…"

Over the wireless they could hear, Clank…Clank…Clank…Clank.

Totally flabbergasted Anderson shouted, "What I Merlin's name is that?"

Awed Lee answered, "The suits of armor from all over the Castle have joined in a battle formation and are marching on the Ministry forces. It's…it's as if the very Castle has come alive to protect the students."

Musing Anderson asked, "Why would Hogwarts see the Ministry forces as a threat to student?"

Dumbfounded Lee said, "I don't know but it must…even the house elves. There must be two dozen house elves that have now joined the battle. Half a dozen have taken position in front of the Great Hall, where I assume the younger students are, and are holding a shield to protect it. The remainder has begun flinging the Ministry forces out the door. I mean literally throwing them out the door into the hands of the other forces."

Thinking that this was amazing Anderson questioned, "Will they be able to hold the Ministry forces?"

With a snort Lee answered, "Ministry forces are being pushed back out the doors of Hogwarts. WAIT! The Vampires, Werewolves and Selkie are forming a shield with their bodies to block Ministry forces spells. They are taking heavy fire, and it is just bouncing off. Centaurs and civilians are firing over their shoulders. The Ministry forces are falling. As they are bound or physically restrained they are being passed to the mob. The Ministry forces are buckling.

Speaking up again Rita Seeker said, "Anderson I am getting reports that Wizengamot forces have taken the Ministry."

In complete awe Anderson commented, "This is amazing! A triple assault and all are succeeding."

Lee now spoke up, "Anderson the Ministry forces are collapsing. They are being taken down. Minister Fudge has just been taken into custody."

"The Minister?" Asked Anderson in shock.

Lee answered, "Yes and Deputy Secretary Umbridge has just been taken by Centaurs."

"Betty can you tell us what is happening at the camp?" Aderson asked.

Betty Braithwaite answered, "The Ministry forces have been taken into custody and the survivors of the camp are being evacuated for medical attention. Things here seem to be well in hand."

Lee Jordan interrupted shouting, "Anderson…ANDERSON! Harry Potter has just taken Professor Dumbledore's wand from him. HE HIT HIM! Anderson, Harry Potter has knocked Dumbledore cold. All Ministry forces are now in custody of the Magical Races that fought with the Centaurs. The Ministry has lost the battle for Hogwarts."

"I am hearing cheering." Anderson questioned.

Lee answered laughing, "YES! That is coming from the Great Hall."

Ms. Braithwaite interjected, "Anderson, I have a member of the Wizengamot here with me. Madam Bones can you tell us was this planned and what will happen to those taken into custody?"

Madam Bones answered, "Yes this was worked out between members of the Wizengamot and other Magical Races. As for the forces that have been taken into custody, they will receive any medical attention need and then be taken to the Ministry to be held. The Wizengamot will make a formal statement, but make no mistake those being held will be tried for Crimes against Magic. That really is all I can say, there will be a statement released by the Wizengamot."

Nodding Ms. Braithwaite said, "Thank you Madam Bones."

Interrupting Lee said, "Anderson, I am here with Harry Potter. Harry would you like to make a statement to Wizarding Britain?"

Harry answered, "NO! But I will make a statement to Magical Britain. This was a joint effort by many different races that worked together to correct injustices that have been committed by this government."

Lee questioned, "Harry can you tell us what will happen to those held by your forces?"

Harry gave a heavy sigh and said, "They are not my forces they are the magical races that make up our world. As for those taken into custody, they will be turned over the Wizengamot to stand Trial."

Lee nodded, "Thank you Mr. Potter."

Picking it up from there Anderson said, "Thank you Lee…"

Esme switched off the wireless smiling things had gone just the way Harry had thought they would. Sweeping her grandchildren into her arms she headed off to put them to bed. She had work to do her family would be coming home soon.

**Next Chapter 16: Everything is Coming Up Roses**

PLEASE REVIEW!!

And in answer to Belward4ever the numbers at the bottom of the stories is a mistake. That is the page number from my word-processing program. Only the last page number shows up and I didn't notice it to take it off. Sorry for the confusion. I will say that I also love the original, but like the premise that if one event changed how would things play out. In the case of this story how after Voldermont's defeat the prejudice of blood purity was transferred to prejudice against magical race or the cleansing of the "Dark".

I do read the reviews and they are very encouraging to me. But, I would like to say that I won't answer any plot speculation. What fun would it be if you got a clue in chapter 15 of what will happen in chapter 20.

14


	16. Chapter 16: Everythings Comming up Roses

**Chapter 16: Everything is Coming Up Roses**

Two days after the British Magical Civil War the Cullen household received its copy of the Wizarding Post that carried the statement of the British Wizengamot.

_**Wizengamot Announces Changes**_

_**We the members of the Wizengamot having been called into session after the removal of the tyrant Cornelius Fudge and by unanimous approval do pass the following laws.**_

_**Britain is not a Wizarding Community but a Magical one and as such all sentient beings that possess magic are hereby granted or restored to full citizenship.**_

_**As this body is representative of the will of the citizens of Britain; at the next election in the fall there shall be additional seats opened in the Wizengamot to represent every magical race according to population. **_

_**The Wizengamot shall no longer preside over judicial matters and hereby creates the British High Court of Magic. This Court shall be constituted of a representative from every sentient magical race.**_

_**The High Court shall insure that a fair and just trial is given in every case. That proper rules of evidence are followed and that all relative testimony is given even to the use of **__**Veritaserum.**_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry shall open its doors to all children of citizens.**_

_**The ministry forces taken into custody in the restoration of Democracy to Britain shall stand trial before the High Court…**_

There was an article that listed all those taken into custody, but the worst was the list of those that perished at the hands of the Ministry. It went on to say that fortunately the Ministry had not rounded up all of the Vampires, Werewolves and Veela, there were about two thirds left. They would be sending representatives to the High Court and electing representatives to the Wizengamot.

In another article the acting Minister of Magic was asked if the participation of His Grace the Marque de Greenford indicated a restoration of the monarchy or the move towards a constitutional monarchy. The Acting Minister said, "His Grace has expressed is happiness at the return of the duly elected government, and offered to be of any assistance that he can to Magical Britain. However, his home and family at this time are in America."

In America the Aurors that attacked the Quileute Tribe were tried before the Magical Supreme Court. They had acted on their own and of their own free will. They were all sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole.

The Secretary of Magic was questioned about the involvement of Americans in the British Civil War and replied. "Mr. Potter and several of his family, while having been granted American Citizenship still maintain their British Citizenship therefore making it within their rights to conduct themselves as they saw fit while on British shores. The remainder of those from America that participated are in fact family members to Mr. Potter and company, and it is not the policy of this government to interfere in a families defense of his members. As there has been no complaint from the British Magical Government it is the opinion of this government that the matter is closed."

It had now been a month and half sense the fight in England. Carlisle had sat through the trials but had now stepped down from the Magical Supreme Court. He was replaced on the Court by a Vampire from New Orleans named Justin LaSalle. Carlisle had taken a position at Makah General the wizarding hospital in Seattle and could now floo to work. But, there was some discussion of moving to the magical community in Seattle after the "children" had graduated.

A trip to Seattle to the magical community confirmed Minerva and Pompy's theory that the Cullens could use wands because of their vampire magic. Their evenings were now spent in schooling on the use of wands.

But today was Valentine's Day and Harry thought that Esme was up to something. She had insisted on getting the boys ready today. And as she brought Teddy and Freddie around the corner he could not help but laugh as he found out why. They were dressed in identical outfits of red with a white heart on their chest that said "I am Grandma's Valentine".

As he watched them get settled onto their blanket on the family room floor, which always had at least three adults in arms reach of them. Harry marveled at them, they got along so well. They were like peas in a pod, they did everything together. And threw a screaming fit if they were apart. They slept together, they ate together, they bathed together, and they played together with their toys or made up things to play with each other. If one was being held the other had to be in the room. The only time that they could be separated was to sleep between their dads and then it had to be both dads.

The paperwork was finally been finished; Teddy was now legally the son of Harry Potter-Evans and Edward Cullen. The adoption had been done magically and the muggle way, just to make sure. After the magical adoption they discovered that Teddy's "normal" appearance was in fact combination of his new fathers, with Edward's hair and Harry's eyes. They had named Rosalie and Ron godparents, as Oliver and Marcus had named Alice and Neville godparents to Freddie.

Harry knelt down to "help" with the block building the boys were working on when Teddy looked at him and handed him a block and said, "Dada."

Everyone stopped and came into the room.

Looking at him cautiously Harry asked, "What did you say Teddy?"

Teddy looked up and answered, "Dada."

Edward sat down next to Harry and put his arm around him saying, "He knows you're his daddy."

Teddy looked at Edward with a big toothless smile and said, "Dada."

Emmett tried to get him to call him dada to see if he understood what he was saying but Teddy would only point at Harry and Edward and say it.

Giving in Emmett said, "That's good you know your dads, but I am your favorite uncle."

Teddy shook his head and said, "No."

The look on Emmett's face had everyone laughing, Harry and Edward were rolling on the floor.

Laughing Esme said, "I guess we know what his second word is now."

That evening when the boys had been put to bed and the couples all went off for a little alone time. Draco and Jacob went onto the back deck were they found Ron and Cedric setting on the swing.

Jacob greeted them and said, "We'll be back we're just going for a walk." And with that they headed into the forest.

Ron and Cedric nodded and continued to swing holding hands, till Ron finally worked up the courage to ask his question. "Cedric I never thought that I would ever be this happy again. I have found everything I thought I lost and more."

"More?" asked Cedric.

Ron nodded getting up and then kneeling down in front of Cedric. "You are the more; actually you are the center of my life. Would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?"

Jumping forward and wrapping his arms around Ron Cedric shouted, "YES!"

Laughing Ron said, "I guess I can take the next step sometimes."

Stepping back Cedric teased, "I wasn't sure if you would or I would have to."

At this point they heard cheering for inside the house.

Rolling his eyes Ron pointed to the house saying, "I think they have been waiting for me to ask too."

Jacob held Draco's hand as they walked till they reached a meadow. It was small and beautiful with wildflowers peeking through the snow and bathed in moonlight. Jacob and found it and thought it would be the perfect place.

"Jacob it's beautiful." Draco whispered.

"It pales in comparison to you." Jacob said as he turned Draco to face him he kissed him and then knelt down in the snow. And looking up at Draco he asked. "Draco will you allow me the honor of being your husband, to be a family for our child in all things?"

Shocked Draco asked, "Jacob you do understand what that means?"

Nodding Jacob continued, "I understand that I would have to take your name and I don't care I want to proclaim to the world that you are mine and that we are a family, in name and every other way. So will you?"

Draco shouted, "YES!"

Jacob slid the ring on Draco's finger and jumped to his feet. Lifting Draco off the ground and twirling him around in a hug.

When they got back to the house everyone was downstairs congratulating Ron and Cedric. All the girls were admiring the rings, and Esme was beaming. "This is wonderful. What do you think of a double wedding?

Harry, Edward, Ron and Cedric all looked at each other and shrugged as Harry said, "Why not."

Draco looked up at Jacob who nodded and smiled then wrapped his arm around Draco's shoulder.

Draco cleared his throat to get their attention before he said, "I don't think you should do a double wedding."

"Why not dear?" Esme asked she really had liked the idea.

With the biggest smile that any of them had seen on him Draco announced, "Because I think it should be a triple."

At which point he held up his hand and everyone converged on them, the girls all owing over the ring and the guys all slapping them on the back and hugging them.

Only a week later things had finally calmed down. And Esme was in the kitchen baking a cake for Jacob for dinner, when Dobby ran past her without saying a word with a pan of water and towel.

Curious Esme asked, "Dobby is everything ok?"

Not even stopping to answer Dobby replied, "Baby comes Mistress Momma."

And he was gone down the stairs to the basement before she could say anything else. Esme took out her cell phone and speed dialed Carlisle.

Carlisle smiled and answered the phone, "Hi honey."

Getting straight to business Esme informed him, "Carlisle I think you should come home, Winky's baby is coming."

After he agreed she hung up and moments later Carlisle flooed into the living room with a house elf in tow.

Stepping up to greet him she said, "Good you're here."

Nodding Carlisle introduced the House Elf with him, "Yes, this is Healer Pinky."

Healer Pinky said, "Nice to meet you where is she?"

Esme lead the healer down to the basement, where she and Carlisle went into Winky and Dobby's room and closed the door.

An hour later the boys were in a playpen in the basement and Esme was pacing when the "kids" got home from school.

"Esme where are you?" Rosalie asked when she didn't see her mother.

Esme looked up as she answered, "In the basement, Winky's baby is coming."

In a flash everyone was in the basement waiting for news. Twenty minutes later Carlisle and Dobby walked out of the room. Dobby was holding a tiny little house elf.

Carlisle informed them, "Everything went fine; Healer Pinky is just getting Winky settled."

Alice bouncing with excitement asked, "What is it?"

Dobby looked at her like she had grown another head and replied, "Is a house elf."

Everyone laughed.

Rolling her eyes at her sister Rosalie questioned, "I think she meant is it a boy or a girl?"

Dobby's chest puffed out as he answered, "Is boy elf."

Finally getting her answer Alice asked her next question, "What's his name?"

Dobby looked at all of them and then to Harry who nodded, they had talked about this.

Smiling Harry said, "It is traditional for the first house elf to be born to a household to be given that house's name."

Alice nodded saying, "So Potter."

Shaking her head Rosalie asked, "Wouldn't that be Evans?"

Dobby looked to Harry again and received the same nod he answered, "Boy elf be named Cullen."

Shocked Carlisle said, "You honor us."

Turning to Carlisle and Esme Dobby said, "You make family for Dobby and Winky."

That evening Rosalie heard a tapping at the family room window as she returned home, because of course the baby meant they had to go SHOPPING! She opened the sliding glass door and took a letter and a scroll from the waiting owl before it flew off. Owls would not come into the Cullen's house and were very nervous around them.

She looked at the name on the letter and paled when she saw the Ministry seal on the scroll and hollered, "HARRY! You have a letter and something from the Ministry."

Harry took the letter and the scroll, opening the letter first he said. "It's from Minerva."

They all took a seat as Harry read the letter aloud.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope this letter finds you and your family doing well. _

_I wanted to give you an update on things that are going here. As you will see by the signature I have been made Headmistress of Hogwarts. Filius has accepted the position of Deputy Headmaster. Dean Thomas will be the new Transfigurations Professor and head of Gryffindor. Professor Binns has also decided to leave the school and will be passing on; he is being replaced with Cho Chang as Professor for History of Magic._

_We have been working on course changes, and based upon what you have learned we will be implementing wand training for those that can as well as classes specific to each race's magic. I have also been working with several others to offer a series of classes, some of which will be mandatory, on magical cultures. This will help us to understand each other. There will also be a summer program prior to first year for muggleborn and others as an introduction to the Magical World. Thanks to Neville's generous contribution of Longbottom Manner. Manner will house the summer program. Then during the regular school year will offer classes for continuing education towards Master Certification as well as adult education on magical culture of every race. You will be pleased to know the Mr. Zabini and Mr. Finch-Fletchley will be heading up those programs_

_Madam Bones of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement has been doing a wonderful job as Interim Minister till the elections can be held this fall. She has been put in as the wizard representative on the High Court, that position she will retain after the election. Her Wizengamot seat will be held by her niece Susan Bones till the elections._

_I would also like to report that the Severus Snape foundation that you and Draco funded is up and running. With having given Malfoy manner for them as a base of operations, they have already begun distributing potions for bloodlust and wolfsbane as well as many others. And the research department is working in conjunction with St. Mungos to develop new treatments for others. As a matter of fact they have begun moving some cases to the manner for treatment. You have both honored Severus and I am sure that he is proud of you._

_I must say that I am so proud of you all too._

_Well I must be going there is so much to do here, but the most wonderful thing has happened. The house rivalry that you knew no longer exists at Hogwarts. I am not sure if you know but after the round up of the Centaurs Professor Dumbledore had planned to "cleanse the school of students with creature blood". The student's responded to this by pushing all the younger years to the back of the Great Hall and forming defensive lines inside and outside the hall. They were not going to allow students to be removed from the school. When the Ministry forces entered the Castle the seventh years of every house fought alongside the Staff to defend the younger students. Well, this unity has continued and grown into inter-house study groups and socializing. Of course this unity does not extend to the Quidditch Pitch. And that is probably as it should be._

_Take care Harry and give everyone my best, and a hug to Teddy and Freddie._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Putting the letter down Harry broke the seal on the scroll, read it and dropped it in shock. Edward picked it up and read it aloud.

_**To: Mr. Harry Potter a.k.a Harry Evans**_

_**Marque of Greenford**_

_**Duke of Camalot**_

_**You are hereby summoned to appear before the Supreme Court of Magic two weeks from today in courtroom 1. There you shall be called upon to give testimony at the trials of Cornelius Fudge, Delores Umbridge, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, and others as the Court deems necessary. **_

_**Signed,**_

_**Dunkin McCloud of the Clan McCloud**_

_**Justice of the High Court of Magic**_

Clapping her hands Esme announced, "Well, I guess it's time for a family trip."

They all looked at her like she was crazy.

Neville shrugged and said, "It's not like we are letting Harry go alone."

When the boys hollered out and clapped their hands Marcus laughed and said, "And the boys will never let us separate them that long."

Putting an arm around Harry Edward said, "London here we come."

**Next Chapter 17: The Trial of Delores Umbridge **

I would like to thank all those who have reviewed this story, especially those great reviews of Chapter 15. I will admit that chapter was the most nerve racking to post, I really was not sure how the way I wrote it would go over.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	17. Chapter 17: The Trial of Delores Umbridg

**Chapter 17: The Trial of Delores Umbridge and Cornelius Fudge **

As he sat in the courtroom surrounded by his family, waiting for everyone to enter Harry could not help but think about the last two weeks.

Carlisle had wanted to know what testimony they could want from Harry, as he had been in America before things got bad in England. With the prodding of his siblings he had told the story of his fifth year and his detentions with Umbridge. By the time they finished explaining the blood quill and that Umbridge had used it on students as young as eleven. It had taken Emmett and Ron to restrain Rosalie, and Carlisle was having a hard time keeping hold of Esme, as both wanted to go to England and rip the woman apart. When Harry had finally dropped his glamour that hid the scar on his hand and the one on his forehead it had taken all of them to restrain the Cullens.

Rosalie had decided that she should not hear anymore and that she would say with her nephews during the trial. "I had her in my hands and didn't know. I would have torn her apart. I am not sure that if I hear more I can restrain myself. Courtroom or not I would take her out."

They had packed and been gone in a week. Harry had offered Potter Hall for them to stay at. He had found it among his families holdings, it was very old, unplotable and had not been used in so long that no one remembered it. They had some time to settle in after Luna, of course, had taken them shopping. Just a couple of quick stops in Milan and Paris at the most fashionable wizarding shops, and they were all sporting a new wardrobe. Carlisle had protested about getting muggle money changed into wizarding money, only to be told that it didn't matter as Harry and Draco were two of the richest wizards in the world. That of course put Edward and Jacob into shock, which resulted in them each getting a pat on the shoulder and told that they should close their mouth before they caught a fly.

Looking to his side at his fiancé Harry could not help but admire the way Edward looked. His camel colored cashmere robes accented his hair and spreads across his broad chest making him look quite formidable.

They were set in the first two rows, as they had arrived early. Neville sat at the isle then, Luna, Harry, Edward, Cedric, Ron, Oliver and Marcus at the other isle. The row behind them had Carlisle and Esme in the middle with Emmett, Jasper and Alice on one side and Jacob and Draco on the other.

They all noticed when Ron tensed, but were not sure what was happening. Then the Evan's siblings noticed that approach of Ron's parents Molly and Arthur Weasley.

Speaking loud enough for those around to hear Mrs. Weasley said, "Oh Ron dear you're here and safe."

She opened her arms as if expecting a hug from her youngest son. Those gathered in the room looked on as Ron made no effort to move.

Noticing that people were watching Mr. Weasley asked, "Aren't you going to hug your mother? You haven't seen her in a while."

The people in the gallery started whispering as Ron finally turned to look at them and calmly said, "No, I don't think I will."

Turning red Mrs. Weasley hissed at him through clenched teeth, "My son does not behave like this. You were taught manners young man."

Ron stood at this and Cedric grabbed his hand, he looked down at him and nodded before he spoke. "Then it is a good thing I am not your son, since you disowned me." This drew a gasp all those in hearing range, to disown a child was a huge thing in the wizarding world. "But you are correct that I do have manners. Allow me to make the introductions. I am not sure if your remember everyone. This is my brother Neville and his girlfriend Luna, my brother Harry and his fiancé Edward, my fiancé Cedric and my brother Oliver and his husband Marcus. Behind us are my brother Emmett his wife is with my nephews and not able to be here, then my brother Jasper and his wife Alice, my **mother** Esme and my **father** Carilse and lastly my brother Draco and his fiancé Jacob." Ron then turned to his family and pointed at his parents. "Those **were** my parents before I discovered that family means you stand together no matter what."

Any further response was cut short when the Elvin guard called the courtroom to order as he announced. "All rise for the Honorable Justices of the High Court of Magic. The Honorable Wizard Justice Susan Bones; the Honorable Vampire Justice Duncan McCloud of the Clan McCloud; the Honorable Elvin Justice Peter Blood; the Honorable Fae Justice John Morgan; the Honorable Centaur Justice Bane; the Honorable Dwarf Justice Warwick Davis; the Honorable Werewolf Justice John Beaumont; the Honorable Goblin Justice Irongrip; the Honorable Leprechaun Justice Jimmy O'Dea; the Honorable Selkie Justice Rico; the Honorable Veela Justice Armand St. Just and the Honorable Squib Justice Sir Percy Blakley."

Everyone took their seats as the thirteen Justices were seated. Carlisle noted that there were only eleven Justices on the Courts in North America, as the Leprechauns and Centaurs had never immigrated.

Justice Bones banged a heavy wooden ball on the desk before placing it back and its holder and speaking, "This Court is now in session. Bring in the accused."

A door opened on the side of the courtroom and Delores Umbridge was escorted through. Luna made gagging noises at her pink suit as she was set into the chair for the accused and strapped in.

Justice McCloud spoke next, "Let the Law-Wizards state their appearance for the record."

A heavy set graying man at the table nearest to Harry stood and addressed the Court, "If it pleases the Court? Perry Mason appearing for the Magical Races Britain."

An older wizard that was slender and very distinguished looking then stood from the table near Umbridge and said, "If it pleases the Court? Hamilton Burger appearing for the Defendant."

Turning to Umbridge Justice Blood said, "Will the accused please state your name?"

With as much of a superior tone that she could must she answered, "Delores Jane Umbridge, Deputy Minister of Magic."

Interrupting Justice Bones said, "Not anymore you're not."

Nodding Justice Morgan spoke, "Will the Clerk please read the charges."

The Clerk stood and read, "The Witch Delores Umbridge is hereby charged with the following:

Count I: That you did commit crimes against Magical Races of Britain.

Count II: That you did authorize the executions of the two hundred Magical Beings that were killed or destroyed at the Ministry's Detention Camp.

Count III: That you did authorize the abuse, torture and rape of the four hundred men, women and children detained in the Ministry's Camp for the purpose of interrogation.

Count IV: That you did conspire to remove the lawful democratic voice of the people by dissolving the Wizengamot.

Count V: That while you were a Professor at Hogwarts you did bring an illegal dark arts object into the school in the form of a Blood Quill.

Count VI: That you did use said Blood Quill on over fifty students during their detentions.

Count VII: That while you were a Professor at Hogwarts you did illegally use Veritaserum on students.

Count VIII: That while you were a Professor at Hogwarts you did attempt to perform an unforgivable curse on a student.

Count IIX: That you did purposely spread slanderous stories regarding the Savior of the Wizarding World for the purpose of concealing the return of the Dark Lord V—Voldermont.

Count IX: That while you were Deputy Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic you did set two of the Dementors of Azkaban upon a student during the summer break.

Count X: That you did then influence the prosecution of that student for violating the Underage Use of Magic law, for the purpose of having that student expelled."

After the charges were read the courtroom was drowning in whispers. Once the courtroom was returned to order Justice Beaumont asked, "How does that accused plead?"

In her squeaky voice Umbridge shouted, "I am innocent I have done nothing wrong!"

Justice St. Just leaned forward and addressed the courtroom, "I must remind everyone present that a conviction on counts II or III constitutes a conviction on count I. Is the prosecution prepared to open its case?"

Mr. Mason bowing slightly to the Court saying, "If it pleases the Court I am ready."

Nodding and leaning back in her chair Justice Bones said, "Call your first witness."

In a loud and clear voice Mr. Mason announced, "I call his Grace the Marque of Greenford, Duke of Camelot, Lord Harry James Potter, Head of Houses Potter, Black, Gryffindor and Pendragon, currently known as Harry James Evans."

Harry stood straightening his robes and moved to the witness chair. Once he was seated Justice McCloud asked, "Will the witness consent to the use of Veritaserum for his testimony?"

With a shrug Harry replied, "I have no problem agreeing to take Veritaserum as I have nothing to hide. But I would advise the Court that I can throw off the Imperious Curse and may not be subject to Veritaserum."

Chuckling Justice Thewlis stated, "This is an improved formula that cannot be overcome; it will not only force you to answer truthfully but fully. Are you still willing to submit to Veritaserum for your testimony?"

Harry shrugged again and answered, "I still have nothing to hide so yes I will."

The serum was administered and after it took affect the Prosecutor came forward to begin his questioning. "Your Grace will you state your name for the record?"

Harry answered, "Harry James Evans, formerly Harry James Potter and soon to be Harry James Cullen."

Looking at his notes Mr. Mason then asked, "Why are you going to change your name again?"

Smiling and looking at Edward Harry announced, "I am getting married to Edward Anthony Mason Cullen."

Looking shocked and pleased Mr. Mason bowed slightly saying, "May I offer my congratulations to you both?"

Harry said, "Thank you."

Returning to his questioning Mr. Mason asked, "Your Grace…"

Only to be interrupted by Harry, "Harry."

Mr. Mason looked up from his notes and asked, "I beg your pardon?"

Harry shrugged and said, "My name is Harry. I finally get to be just Harry."

Nodding Mr. Mason continued, "Harry then…can you tell me what I am holding in my hand?"

Looking over Harry answered, "A Gryffindor scarf."

Mr. Mason questioned, "Have you owned a scarf like this?"

Nodding Harry answered, "Two actually."

Appearing to be surprised Mr. Mason asked, "Why would you have bought two, I was under the impression that Hogwarts students kept their house scarf all the way through school? Or that was the custom when I attended."

Nodding Harry answered, "That's true. But, after my fourth year I couldn't find mine and had to buy another, got a lot of strange looks for it too."

Stepping forward and handing the scarf to him Mr. Mason asked, "Harry can you tell me who name appears on the tag of this scarf?"

Looking at the scarf then looking up Harry said, "Mine."

Mr. Mason turned and addressed the Court, "If it pleases the Court I would like to enter this scarf into evidence as the State's Exhibit 1. I would also like to enter this Affidavit from the Warden of Azkaban stating that this scarf was found in the wardroom of Azkaban Prison on the day two Dementors left the prison in the summer between what would have been Mr. Evans' fourth and fifth years. Now, Harry did you have an incident in the summer between your fourth and fifth years with two Dementors…"

And so Harry's testimony went on; he told of the attack on him and Dudley. Remembering being tried before the full Wizengamot for violating the Underage Use of Magic, even though the Muggle he did it in front of was is cousin who knew about magic and was being attacked by Demontors. He told about school and being silenced and called a liar for saying that Voldermont had returned. That he was given many detentions with Umbridge and her blood quill, showing the scar on his hand. Basically he told everything he knew about her up and including her attempting to cast an unforgivable curse on him. After three hours of testifying Harry finally stepped down from the Witness stand and rejoined his family.

Ten additional former students were called and all told of serving dentition with Umbridge and her blood quill. Before the tenth student stepped down one of the Justices, Justice McCloud asked the question they had all been thinking. "Why did no one report this? Why was this allowed to be happening?

The answer they got shocked them all as the former student answered, "She was sent by the Ministry who would we report it to? I was a third year Hufflepuff they were letting this happen to Harry Potter and no one stopped it. Who was going to stop it for me?"

Vincent Crabbe was called to verify the attempt to cast the Cruciatus Curse on Harry Potter. He told them everything he knew and told Harry that he was sorry. He now lived in Australia teaching an introductory program for children entering the magical world about different races and cultures. He told the Court, "I don't want my son to grow up like I did. I don't want him to have and face prejudice. So I help children understand about the magical world, different races and their cultures."

The worst testimony against her can when the Administrator of the Detention Camp was called to testify. It had been on her orders that ovens were installed. She had ordered the execution of ten vampires to test them. She was present when they were magically bound and put in the oven before it was light. It was under her orders, in her presence and with her participation that the torture had started in the interrogations…and so it went on.

It was late in the day when the prosecution rested and those in attendance were horrified at what they had heard. Several women had to be carried out of the courtroom after fainting.

After the returned from a dinner recess Unbridge was called to testify for her Defense. Before she was given Veritaserum Justice Blakley asked, "Does the Defense have no other witnesses?"

Mr. Burger shook his head and answered, "I could find no one that would speak in her defense."

Umbridge testified that she had in fact used Potter's scarf so the Dementors had his scent to track when she sent them after him. That when he escaped the Dementors she pushed Minister Fudge for a full criminal trial, regardless of the fact that in a matter of self-defense magic use by a minor is acceptable. She testified that she had brought the quills and used them on all of those students. Yes, she did use Veritaserum on students and she was going to perform the Cruciatus Curse on Harry Potter. Then she told them that all of these things were necessary, that she needed the information and that Potter had to be silenced. "The Ministry must be seen to maintain order".

The most horrifying part of her testimony was in regard to resent events. She had prodded the Minister that rounding up dark creatures would show the public that he was taking action. The Ministry was preventing the rise of another Dark Lord by removing the dark influences. Yes, she had approved the placement of the ovens in the camp, "Those filthy half-bloods had to be destroyed." She knew that they had not all turned themselves in for registration, and had encouraged the use of torture to gain the information on where the others were hiding.

The worst came when she told about her interrogation of a witch who was mated to a Veela. She had questioned the witch who would not talk, even under the Cruciatus Curse. So she had her family brought in and personally cast the Imperious Curse on the husband. The witch still would not talk even as she forced the husband to rape and kill their children in front of her. When she finally released the curse the and the Veela realized what he had been forced to do he had transformed and in his rage ripped his own heart from his chest killing himself and his mate through their bond. She had shown no remorse for the "Filthy beasts".

When the testimony had finished it took the Court five minute to render its decision. Justice Bones was very somber when she addressed those still present, as many had not been able to stay because of the horrific testimony. She spoke in a voice with deep regret for what had happened saying, "It is the unanimous decision of this Court that the Witch Delores Jane Umbridge is Guilty on all Counts. All monies, possessions and properties are hereby forfeit to the Ministry to be used to aid those that survived the camp. It is further Order that the Witch Delores Jane Umbridge be taken from this place and in two days shall be brought to a place of public execution, and that she there be burned at the stake.

It was a very solemn Cullen family that returned to Potter Hall that night. After the testimony that day everyone was on edge and everyone was on guard. Then Teddy and Freddie were put to bed that night for the first time in quite awhile their fathers stood guard, two on either side of the crib. Esme who was working on blueprints for a new larger home to be built in magical community outside Seattle, had moved her drafting table to set in the hallway between the nursery and the room across the hall that Draco and Jacob occupied. Jacob would only sleep if Draco stayed with him, his arm protectively on the small bump that held their child. Neville and Emmett spent the night patrolling around the house as Jasper mentally went over defenses of the manner. The rest of the Cullens sat like statues, on guard and listening for any threat. Even Kreacher had come from Grimmauld Place to join Dobby in standing guard over Cullen.

**Next Chapter 18: The Trials of Cornelius Fudge and Hermione Granger **

Hope you like it **PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	18. Chapter 18:The Trials of Fudge & Granger

**Chapter 18: The Trials of Cornelius Fudge and Hermione Granger**

It was a calmer though still tense Cullen family that arrived the next morning for the Minister's trial. Potter Hall had been unpalatable and hidden for two hundred years, but still when they left Kreatcher and Dobby had been on guard as Rosalie and Winky cared for the little ones. The Cullens moved together as a family as Carlisle led them to the lifts that would take them back to Courtroom number ten.

They were halfway thru the ministry atrium when they encountered the Weasley twins. Typical of the twins they greeted Ron, Harry and Luna with hugs and shook Oliver's hand. Harry then made the introductions to the rest of the family all of whom they greeted with enthusiastic handshakes. That is until it came to Esme, then both of them being the hams that they are made a dramatic show of bowing and kissing her hand.

After the introductions the twins who had always been tall stepped up to Cedric, towering over him they spoke in their own unique way. Fred started, "Nice to see you again Cedric". Followed by George saying, "We remember you well". Fred then said, "But just so there is no misunderstanding." George continued, "Regardless of what our parents say." Fred said pointing to Ron, "That is our baby brother," George said, "And if you hurt him." Fred said, "Tri-Wizard champion or not." George said, "Vampire or not." They then finished in unison, "You will answer to us; do we have an understanding?"

Receiving Cedric's shocked nod they moved over and took the same position in front of a smirking Edward. George said, "And just so you know." Fred said, "Harry is our brother". George said, "In all but blood." Fred said, "And our business partner". George said, "And if you hurt him." Fred said, "Or we have to rescue him again." They then finished in unison, "You will also answer to us." Receiving Edward's matching nod to the one Cedric had given they smiled. Then Fred said, "Shall we get moving we don't…"

The rest of what Fred was going to say was cut off by a shout of, "Harry Dear!" They all turned to see Molly and Arthur Weasley approaching with Molly's arms out stretched for a hug, even though she kept looking over her shoulder as she approached. Following her line of sight Harry notice the press core that had assembled for the trial. As she reached them Mrs. Weasley said, "Aren't you going to give us a hug dear? Been like a son to me since you were eleven."

Seeing that this was all a show for the press, Harry decided that it was time to have his say. He stepped back and in a clear voice that carried throughout the atrium said, "No I am not going to hug you. Like a son to you since I was eleven? Isn't that interesting considering all the interest and care that you showed me was really a cover to allow you to keep an eye on me. And report to Dumbledore about me. All of which you did at Dumbledore's request. Oh, and let us not forget to you were paid for doing it…with money stolen from my vault. But I guess that should not surprise anyone seeing that at Dumbledore's suggestion, that we must be going dark for disagreeing with him, you disown your youngest son and drop me as if we where the third rise of Voldermont." With that Harry spun around and led his family away from a gaping Molly Weasley, smirking at the nearly deafening sound of all the quills from the press core.

Shortly after the Cullens settled into their seats from the previous day the Elvin guard called the Court to rise. They stood as the Justices of the High Court entered. Once the Justices had been seated they called the Court to order and that the accused be brought forth. Harry noted that the same counsels were present for the prosecution and defense, as Fudge was nearly dragged into the Courtroom.

Turning to Fudge Justice Blood said, "Will the accused please state your name?"

In his usual pompous manner he said, "Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic."

Interrupting Justice Bones said, "And I will remind you that you are no longer Minister of Magic."

Nodding Justice Morgan spoke, "Will the Clerk please read the charges."

The Clerk stood and read, "The Wizard Cornelius Fudge is hereby charged with the following:

Count I: That you did commit crimes against Magical Races of Britain.

Count II: That you did authorize the executions of the two hundred Magical Beings that were killed or destroyed at the Ministry's Detention Camp.

Count III: That you did authorize the abuse, torture and rape of the four hundred men, women and children detained in the Ministry's Camp for the purpose of interrogation.

Count IV: That you did conspire to remove the lawful democratic voice of the people by dissolving the Wizengamot.

Count V: That you did unlawfully remove the citizenship of citizens of Magical Britain.

CountVI: That you did insight and promote racist slander and discrimination against Magical Races of Britain.

Count VII: That you did willingly take bribes and payoffs from known Deatheaters and supporters of the Dark Lord Voldermont.

Count VIII: That you did willingly withhold the knowledge of the return of the Dark Lord Voldermont for a year, and by doing so put the Magical population of Britain in peril.

Count IX: That you are an accessory to the deaths of all victims of the Dark Lord Voldermont's second war of terror, by your failure to inform, prepare or protect the public.

Count X: That you did willingly attempt to silence and discredit the Savior of the Wizarding World in an attempt to conceal the return of the Dark Lord Voldermont.

After the charges were read the courtroom was again drowning in whispers and gasps at the charges. Once the courtroom was returned to order Justice Beaumont asked, "How does that accused plead?"

Blustering Fudge answered, "I have done nothing wrong!"

Justice St. Just leaned forward and addressed the courtroom, "I must again remind everyone present that a conviction on counts II or III constitutes a conviction on count I. Is the prosecution prepared to open its case?"

Mr. Mason bowing slightly to the Court saying, "If it pleases the Court I am ready."

Nodding and leaning back in her chair Justice Bones said, "Call your first witness."

In a loud and clear voice Mr. Mason announced, "I call his Grace the Marque of Greenford, Duke of Camelot, Lord Harry James Potter, Head of Houses Potter, Black, Gryffindor and Pendragon, currently known as Harry James Evans…soon to be Harry James Cullen."

After a reassuring squeeze of his hand from Edward, Harry once again took the witness stand. He testified that upon returning from the third task of the Tri-Wizard that he had informed the then Minister personally that "He is back". That his announcement of Voldermont's return was met with Ministry influenced articles in the press that he was, "An attention seeker and unstable." That prior to his fifth year at Hogwarts he was charged with violating the underage use of magic law and was brought before the Wizengamot for a full criminal trial. That Harry had seen the, at that time, Minister in a conversation with and accepting a pouch of money from the then Lord Malfoy. He also told the Court that his Criminal trial before the Wizengamot was moved to an earlier time with no notification, so as to prevent his timely appearance. And that the same trial was presided over by the former Minister of Magic personally.

Draco was next called to the witness stand, where he testified and produced ledger records of monies transferred from the Malfoy vaults to the former Minster Fudge.

Following Draco an account manager from Gringotts was called to testify. He produced internal records from the bank. He then not only showed transfers of monies from the former Lord Malfoy, a three time accused and twice convicted deatheather. He also produced records detailing the transfer of funds to the vault of the former Minster Fudge from a dozen others; all of whom were later convicted of being deatheathers.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was called next. Even though he himself was to stand trial later he had offered to testify in hopes of reducing his own verdict. He had been present in Dumbledore's office when Minister Fudge accused Lord Potter of lying about the return of Voldermont to build up an army to overthrow the Ministry. That he had personally been told to by Minister Fudge to round up "Dark Creatures" for registration with the Ministry. And that he had received orders signed by Minister Fudge to bring in "Dark Creatures" for detention.

The Administrator of the Detention Camp testified that he had never spoken with Minister Fudge. He had never received an order signed by Minister Fudge. And that Minister Fudge had never visited the Detention Camp.

The final witness for the prosecution was the Owner of the Dailey Prophet. He testified that the paper did write and print articles denying the return of "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named", and slandering Lord Potter. But, that he had no other choice. That he received a personal visit from Minister Fudge where he was told what the paper would be writing and printing. When he refused he was told by Minister Fudge, "It would be terrible if in these trying times a misunderstanding of responsibility and loyalty were to result in a delay of response by the Ministry should something happen here at the Prophet's offices…or your home." He asked the Court what they would have done. Here Harry Potter was clearly saying that the Dark Lord had returned, and the Minister was threatening to delay response if the Paper or his home was threatened. He told them that he had tried to send his family abroad only to have them stopped and returned with additional threats. Then he tried hiring private security only to have them quit after receiving "chats" from the Unspeakables. Finally he turned to look at Harry and said, "I am terribly sorry for the things I printed about Lord Potter, and I beg his forgiveness and understanding. But, I have a wife and three small children, I had to protect."

When the prosecution rested their case it was discovered that just as with Umbridge, no one would speak in Fudge's defense, so he was called to the stand.

After the Veritaserum was administered they began to question him.

Fudge testified that yes Potter told him that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had returned immediately following the third task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. But that couldn't be true, he was gone. Then when Dumbledore agreed and encouraged what Potter was saying, it all became clear to him. At the time he thought that Potter was working with Dumbledore, because Dumbledore was jealous of his power as Minister and wanted to replace him. Later he figured out the Potter had tricked Dumbledore and that it was him that wanted to take over the Ministry.

Reluctantly he had admitted that he "encouraged" and then threatened the press and others to portray Potter as attention seeking and unstable. This was all necessary to protect his position as Minister. When people started disappearing and evidence was presented that the Dark Lord had returned he dismissed it as Potter's attempt to influence the public against him. When asked for his reaction to the face to face confrontation with the Dark Lord in what was Lord Potter's fifth year, he responded, "I knew that Potter was responsible for this…it was another attempt to sway public opinion against him."

He admitted to accepting financial support from those he believed to be of like minds. And that they were particularly supportive during difficult times. Like Potter's criminal trial for underage magic, but that this was necessary to show the world that Potter was a criminal and was seeking to usurp the power that was rightfully his as Minister. That is why Umbridge was sent to Hogwarts to silence him by any means necessary. Not that he cared how she did it, just that Potter was made to shut up.

The cleansing of dark influences in the Wizarding World was necessary to show the public that the Ministry was protecting them. Emphatically he stated, "The Ministry must be seen to take action, after the slander that Potter spread about the Ministry being ineffective for the first year after the Dark Lord's return. And besides, no one cared about a bunch of Dark Creatures". He told them that Dumbledore said Potter was going dark, and that he had become a Dark Creature. It was obvious that the Dark Creatures would support Potter so removing the citizenship of Dark Creatures was necessary to prevent them using the ballot box to remove him from power. Just as when the Wizengamot moved to block his reforms they had to be removed before they outright declared their allegiance to Potter instead of him.

As for what happened in the Detention Camp he had no involvement. Really he did not care what happened to those creatures as long as they received information on rounding up more so that the Ministry could be seen as taking action. They were out of sight and out of his hair and that was all that mattered.

At the conclusion of his testimony the High Court of Magic took twenty minutes to return their verdict.

After retaking their seats Madame Bones addressed the courtroom. "It is the unanimous decision of this Court that the Wizard Cornelius Fudge is guilty of Counts IV thru X. This Court further finds that the Wizard Cornelius Fudge is guilty as an accessory to Counts I thru III. It is therefore Ordered that the possessions, monies and properties of the said Wizard Fudge be forfeit to the Ministry to aid in assisting those victims of his actions that survived the Detention Camp. It is further Ordered that since his portrait frame at the ministry offices cannot be removed from the wall, that his portrait be cut from the frame and burned. We believe this to important so that he can never influence a future Minister. It is therefore Adjudged that Aurors shall take the Wizard Cornelius Fudge from this place to a specially warded cell in Azkaban prison where he shall remain until his death. Upon his death the cell shall be walled in, if he becomes a ghost the wards will prevent his spirit leaving the cell. We therefore Decree that the Wizard Cornelius Fudge is sentenced to Azkaban prison where he shall remain for eternity.

The same counsels were in place after a short recess when the Court was called to Order again. After the Justices were seated Hermione Granger was brought before the Court. She was charged with Crimes Against Magic and murder.

Justice McCloud asked, "Will the accused please state your name for the record?"

Granger answered, "Hermione Jane Granger."

Nodding Justice McCloud questioned, "How do you plead to the charges against you?"

"I have done nothing wrong…I was following orders." Granger answered.

Soon Harry was called to testify and he told the Court, how right after the final battle that the Ministry started assessing huge fines on families that meet the Ministries definition of "Dark". Even those families that did not participate in the war were being fined. And the Ministry started to restrict the rights of Magical Races that it viewed as "Dark". Professor Dumbledore had said at a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix that these measures were necessary for the "Greater Good". When he questioned why this was necessary, after all Vampires and Werewolves fought for the so called side of the "Light". Professor Dumbledore said that he did not understand because perhaps he had been exposed to too much dark magic by his connection to Voldermont. Well, that and the fact that he was now a "Dark Creature" himself. That from that moment on Granger had treated him and those who agreed with him as the next dark lord and his future inner circle.

After Harry, Ron and several others were called to testify before the prosecution rested its case. At which point Justice St. Just interrupted saying, "While it may be unorthodox the Court would like to call its own witness regarding an international incident. The Court calls Professor Dean Thomas."

Dean took the witness stand and was administered Veritaserum before Justice St. Just began to question him. "Professor Thomas I would like to first congratulate you on your appointment to Hogwarts as Transfiguration Professor." Dean nodded his thank you and there was clapping from those assembled in the courtroom. Then Justice St. Just continued, "Professor Thomas can you tell us about your wife?"

Smiling Dean replied, "I am married to Gabrielle Thomas nee Delacour and have been for a year."

"Is your wife of mixed Magical Race?" Justice St. Just inquired.

Nodding Dean answered, "Yes, she is part Witch and part Veela from her grandmother on her mother's side."

Justice McCloud then questioned, "Professor, can you tell us what lead to the scar along the side of your face?"

Unconsciously running his fingers over the scar Dean said, "I was concerned about the way things were heading in Britain. I mean when the Ministry and Dumbledore start to question that Harry has going dark. Then the registrations started and I knew it was no longer safe for Gabrielle here. I took her and fled to her family in France. I thought we would be safe there. She is still a French citizen. But I was wrong. The Order of the Phoenix came for her. I tried to protect her, her entire family fought to protect her. But the Order got her. I was hit with Sectumsempra it starts here above my eye and runs down my face to my neck, it hit the carotid _**artery. I nearly bleed to death, which was when they took her."**_

_**Justice St. Just questioned, "Where did they take her?"**_

Tears in his eyes Dean replied, "They took her to the 'Detention Camp'."

Justice Bones asked, "Professor, can you tell us how your wife is?"

Nodding Dean cleared his throat and wiped the tears from his eyes and replied, "She is in St. Mungos, with her sister and her brother in law. We are hoping that she can be released by the end of the month."

Justice Bones then asked, "Do you know who cast the curse that almost cost you your life?"

Glaring Dean said, "Yes…Hermione Granger."

Dean was allowed to return to his seat. Granger was called to testify after Veritaserum was administered. Mr. Burger questioned her for a while and to virtually every question he got the same answer. That she had been following orders.

When it was Mr. Mason's turn he asked, "Ms. Granger are you in the army?"

Shaking her head Granger answered, "No…I am in the Order of the Phoenix."

Nodding Mr. Mason continued, "And that is a civilian organization created to fight the Dark Lord Voldermont. Whom is dead thanks to Lord Potter. Then my next question is, are you an Auror?"

"No" Granger answered.

Nodding again Mr. Mason questioned, "So you are not in the army and not an Auror acting on signed or verbal orders from the Ministry. That leaves the question whose orders were you following?"

"Professor Dumbledore," Granger responded.

"Let me see if I understand correctly, when you say you were following orders, they were from the Headmaster of a school that you no longer attend. Is that correct?" Mr. Mason asked.

Nodding Granger said, "Yes".

Mr. Mason questioned, "Were you close with Dumbledore?"

Looking confused Granger shrugged her shoulders saying, "Not really…not anymore than anyone else."

Appearing to be confused Mr. Mason said, "Well I don't understand. We have heard testimony that you were very close to Lord Potter. That you had been his best friend since you were both eleven, that he in fact saved your life several times beginning in your first year of school when he saved you from a mountain troll. That you spent nearly every waking hour with Lord Potter and Mr. Weasley for seven years. You should have known them better that anyone. Would you say that was correct?"

"Yes" Granger said.

Triumphant Mr. Mason said, "So, your friends that you had know for nearly half your life. That you knew better than anyone. You turned on them as being dark because of the suggestion of a former school teacher. Is that what you're saying?"

"Well, I guess that it could be taken that way. But…" Granger said.

Interrupting Mr. Mason pressed on. "You put a great deal of faith in what Dumbledore says. It is a pity that you did not extend this to all of your teachers."

"I have always treated my teachers with the upmost respect," defended Granger.

Walking back to his table Mr. Mason questioned, "You meet Professor Lupin in your third year. He befriended you. He taught you, and trained you during the war. He was a member of the Order of the Phoenix with you. He fought next to you in battle. We have heard testimony that he was gravely injured by Fenrir Greyback before Professor Lupin killed him protecting you. Are these things correct?"

"Yes," Granger said.

Going thru his papers Mr. Mason asked, "Yet you lead the raid on his home, is that not correct?"

Granger replied, "Yes, Professor Dumbledore said it was imperative to drawing out the resistance that Remus…"

Before Granger could finish Harry was on his feet and shouted, "DON'T YOU DARE…DON'T YOU DARE USE IS NAME LIKE YOU WERE A FRIEND!"

Justice Bones banged on the dais saying, "I will have order in this courtroom!" When things calmed down she continued, "The accused will refrain from addressing Professor Lupin in the familiar."

Having found what he was looking for Mr. Mason questioned, "If it was imperative that Professor Lupin and his family be brought in they why fire on them?"

With a sigh Granger said, "Professor Lupin and his family opened fire on us. We were forced to return fire."

Picking up the parchment he had found Mr. Mason said, "And you returned fire of a similar manner?" Granger nodded and Mr. Mason continued. "You used equal force as to what you encountered, is that correct?" Again Granger nodded. Mr. Mason stepped forward as he accused, "That is not true is it." Waving the parchment in his hand he said, "This is a Priori Incantatem Maximusperformed on the wands to Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks and Andromeda Tonks nee Black showing all the spells they cast. Would you like to know what they were?" Wide eyed Granger nodded and Mr. Mason continued saying, "Protego, Stupefy and Petrificus Totalus yes Sir very dangerous stuff. What I don't understand is how returning like fire they ended up DEAD! So you ONLY fired shielding and disabling spells it that correct?" Again Granger nodded. "I see." Said Mr. Mason before he held up another parchment and announced, "Yet here I have a post-mortem report on Professor Lupin. According to this the cause of death was the killing curse. And how does the curse that killed Professor Lupin bare your magical signature?"

The entire courtroom gasped. But before Granger could answer Mr. Mason went on. "If you have such a great regard for teachers why did that not also pass along to Professor Snape? He taught you and trained you. He risked his life for nearly twenty years to spy on the Dark Lord Voldermont. He saved your life placing himself between you and a Werewolf in your third year. Why the man is war hero, the Wizengamot has in fact just awarded him the Order of Merlin First Class for his sacrifices during the wars. Was he not worthy of your respect as well?"

With a superior attitude Granger answered, "I am not sure that I believe all those things. Besides he had the Dark Mark, he certainly was not on the same level as Professor Dumbledore."

"So you led the team to bring him into custody?" Mr. Mason questioned.

Nodding Granger replied, "Yes it was necessary that he be brought it to draw out the resistance. Besides he was harboring Dark Creatures."

Picking up a stack of parchments Mr. Mason said, "He was harboring Dark Creatures? I believe you are referring to two of his former students that were turned in retaliation for the Ministries actions. Whom he treated and who represented no threat to anyone, and are in fact present in this courtroom today. So because this teacher was protecting former students you were justified in your action?" Granger nodded and Mr. Mason continued saying, "So protecting former students justified you leading and assault on him." Slamming the parchments on his table he said. "These are thirty sworn affidavits that you lead the team to detain him. And that you personally held your wand to his throat as he was forcibly dragged from his classroom to Azkaban prison. Where without the luxury of the trial you are getting he was sentenced to the Dementor's kiss causing his ultimate death. And his protecting former students and their child was your justification. I have no more questions of the accused."

Justice St. Just said, "I have one question. By what authority did you "detain" Gabrielle Thomas?"

Looking down Granger answered, "Professor Dumbledore said it was of great importance that she be detained, that it would draw out the resistance. That she was important to the resistance."

With five minutes deliberation Justice Bones delivered the verdict. "We find the accused Guilty of Crimes Against Magic and on the charge of Murder."

Justice St. Just interrupted, "It must be said before passing sentence that the French Ministry has contacted our government and informed them that they have charge you with illegally entering their country, committing an act of aggression against French citizens, illegally removing a French citizen from French soil and illegally holding that same citizen. You have been tried in _**Absentia and found guilty."**_

_**Justice Bones continued, "All possessions and monies are hereby forfeit to the Ministry. You shall be taken from this place and held in Azkaban prison for a period not to exceeding forty years."**_

_**Justice St. Just finished saying. "That is the shortest sentence we can give you; this is a concession to the French government. Upon your release from Azkaban you shall be extradited to France were your sentence there will be carried out. The French Court has sentenced you to death by **_Guillotine.

**Next Chapter 19: The Trial of Albus Dumbledore**

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	19. Chapter 19:The Trial of Albus Dumbledore

**Chapter 19: The Trial of Albus Dumbledore**

The following morning the Cullens arrived early for the trial and took their seats in the front. There were joined this morning by the Weasley twins, who had taken a like to the rest of the family. The twins had even promised a private tour of their Diagon Alley shop. None of them were bothered this morning by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who had entered the courtroom quietly and taken seats at the back. Likely they were not to talkative after the scathing articles that appeared in the papers saying that they had turned on Harry Potter and their own son on Dumbledore's word alone.

Before long the entire courtroom was filled with spectators. Anyone that was anyone was present to see the downfall of the great Albus Dumbledore.

The Elvin guard again called the courtroom to order as he announced. "All rise for the Honorable Justices of the High Court of Magic. The Honorable Wizard Justice Susan Bones; the Honorable Vampire Justice Duncan McCloud of the Clan McCloud; the Honorable Elvin Justice Peter Blood; the Honorable Fae Justice John Morgan; the Honorable Centaur Justice Bane; the Honorable Dwarf Justice Warwick Davis; the Honorable Werewolf Justice John Beaumont; the Honorable Goblin Justice Irongrip; the Honorable Leprechaun Justice Jimmy O'Dea; the Honorable Selkie Justice Rico; the Honorable Veela Justice Armand St. Just and the Honorable Squib Justice Sir Percy Blakley."

Justice Bones banged a heavy wooden ball on the desk before placing it back and its holder and speaking, "This Court is now in session. Bring in the accused."

A door opened on the side of the courtroom and Albus Dumbledore was escorted through. Harry noted that Dumbledore's usual bright robes had been replaced with simple gray ones. And that the counsel tables at the front were occupied by the same Law-Wizards as the previous trials.

Justice Blood stated, "Will the accused please state your name for the record."

And with his normal grandfatherly tone Dumbledore answered, "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore Hogwarts Headmaster, founder of the Order of the Phoenix, Order of Merlin First Class, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot."

Justice Bones interrupted saying, "It must be pointed out you have in fact during the time of your incarceration been removed as Headmaster of Hogwarts by the Board of Governors. Further that both the Wizengamot and the International Confederation of Wizards have suspended you pending the outcome of this trial and their internal review. I have been asked to inform you that if you are found guilty, your removal from these organizations will be permanent, and the Wizengamot will rescind your Order of Merlin First Class. Will the Court Clerk please read the charges?"

The Clerk stood and read, "The Wizard Albus Dumbledore is hereby charged with the following:

Count I: That you did commit crimes against Magical Races of Britain.

Count II: That you conspired in the executions of the two hundred Magical Beings that were killed or destroyed at the Ministry's Detention Camp.

Count III: That you conspired in the abuse, torture and rape of the four hundred men, women and children detained in the Ministry's Camp for the purpose of interrogation.

Count IV: That you did conspire to remove the lawful democratic voice of the people by dissolving the Wizengamot.

Count V: That you did conspire to unlawfully remove the rights of Magical Citizens of Britain.

Count VI: That while you were Headmaster of Hogwarts you recklessly endangered the lives of all the students by allowing the Dementors of Azkaban entrance to the school.

Count VII: That while you were Headmaster of Hogwarts you recklessly endangered the lives of all the students by allowing the Dementors of Azkaban to board the Hogwarts Express.

Count VIII: That while you were Headmaster of Hogwarts you allowed students under your care to be tortured by the use of an illegal Blood Quill.

Count IX: That while you were Headmaster of Hogwarts you allowed students under your care to illegally be interrogated with the use of Veritaserum. Even thought the use of Veritaserum on a minor is forbidden.

Count X: That while you were Headmaster of Hogwarts you forced at least one student to return to an abusive home life, that you were aware of.

Count XI: That while you were Professor of Transfiguration you forced at least one student to return to an abusive home life, that you were aware of.

Count XII: That you abandoned a child on a doorstep in the middle of the night in late autumn.

Justice Irongrip spoke, "Before the Clerk reads the last charge Manager Griphook of Gringotts has some additional charges to be brought."

Manager Griphook stepped forward and read:

Count XIII: That you did present a false will for the Estate of the late James and Lily Potter, making yourself Magical Guardian of the Minor Harrison James Potter, heir of the Houses Potter, Gryffindor and Pendragon.

Count XIV: That you did while Magical Guardian of the Minor Harrison James Potter remove funds from your Charge's Trust Fund vault.

Manager Griphook returned to his seat and the Clerk continued,

Count XV: That you withheld information that would exonerate a man who was sentenced to life in Azkaban prison.

Count XVI: That while you were Headmaster of Hogwarts you intended to forcibly remove students of mixed Magical Race from the school.

When the Clerk had finished and sat down Justice McCloud asked, "How does the accused plead?"

With a smile and his twinkling eyes gazing over his half-moon glasses Dumbledore said, "I have only done what was necessary for the greater good."

Harry and several others were called to testify, and their testimonies all ran along the same lines. That Dumbledore had done things and always gave the rational that it was for the greater good or to draw out the resistance. Finally Professor McGonagall was called as the last prosecution witness.

After Minerva was seated Mr. Mason said, "Professor McGonagall may I offer you my congratulations on being appointed Headmistress of Hogwarts." After receiving a gracious nod, a thank you and applause from those in attendance; he asked, "Professor you and the other heads of house for the school were injured in the battle. Can you tell us how?"

Minerva answered, "We were injured when the main doors were blasted open, as we had been trying to keep them closed."

Mr. Mason questioned, "Why would the four of you be trying to keep the doors closed?"

Minerva replied, "We were trying to protect the students. Headmaster Dumbledore had informed me that he was aware of what the heads were up to and that it would not work."

Curiously Mr. Mason asked, "What were the heads up to?"

"We had been using Spells, Charms and Potions to hide that some of the students were of mixed Magical Race." Minerva answered.

Nodding Mr. Mason asked, "And what did Dumbledore intent to do about this?"

Minerva replied, "He told me that after the Centaurs were rounded up that he would be cleansing the school, that it would be sure to draw the resistance out."

Mr. Mason questioned, "Is that would lead to the battle inside the school. To staff, students, ghosts, house elves and even the suits of armor fighting against the Ministry forces?"

Smiling Minerva said, "I believe that when the older students banded together to protect the younger students, that it called to the magic of the school, the ghosts and the house elves to defend the students."

After Minerva returned to her set Mr. Burger questioned Dumbledore on each of the charges. Every question was answered with a cheery "It was for the greater good" or "It was to draw out the resistance."

Then it was Mr. Mason's turn to question Dumbledore. And he asked, "Mr. Dumbledore I believe that if you say a thing long enough you begin to believe it. Do you think that is true?"

Keeping the same demeanor that he had all threw his trial Dumbledore answered, "That may be possible yes."

Nodding Mr. Mason said, "For example I think that you have used the term resistance for so long that you believe it to be synonymous with what you really mean. Can you tell us Mr. Dumbledore who specifically is in the resistance?"

The smile that had been on his face vanished and the twinkle in his eyes stopped. And for the first time since the Veritaserum had been administered everyone could tell that he was fighting it. With great effort Dumbledore finally said, "Harry Potter."

The entire courtroom gasped and Edward pulled Harry closer to him as Esme and Carlisle placed comforting hands on his shoulders.

After everyone settled down Mr. Mason continued, "So let me see if I can put this into perspective. You initiated an attack on a foreign country to kidnap and detain a foreign citizen in order to draw Lord Potter out. Why do you think that would work?"

Grumbling Dumbledore finally answered, "It was logical. Potter had risked his life to save her in this fourth year at school. And she was now married to his friend and one of his biggest supporters, Dean Thomas."

Shaking his head Mr. Mason said, "That might have been more effective if the storey had been picked up by the international press. I doubt that Lord Potter heard about in America. Before I get to the charges against you I would like you to define for me, specifically, what it is you deem to be the greater good?"

After a great struggle threw gritted teeth Dumbledore said, "My best interest."

Walking over to counsel table and looking threw the parchments on it he asked, "So you intended to harm students in an effort to draw out Lord Potter?"

Dumbledore replied, "Yes."

Picking up a parchment that was yellowed with age Mr. Mason questioned, "Can you tell us how it benefited you to allow an innocent man to be sentenced to Azkaban for life? You see I hold here a copy of the Will of the late Lord and Lady Potter that has recently been found in the Longbottom family vault. This Will clearly says that you cast the Fidelius Charm on their residence in Godric's Hollow. This Will also states that Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper not Sirius Black. So obviously you knew that it was Pettigrew that betrayed the Potters and not Black why did you allow him to be taken to Azkaban?"

Dumbledore said, "I knew Voldermont was not completely gone, that he would be back. The boy had to forged into the weapon to destroy him for good. And I knew there was no way that Black would allow me to do what was necessary."

Nodding Mr. Mason continued, "I see, and was it also necessary that you steal monies from Lord Potter's Trust Fund vault while he was a minor?"

Dumbledore replies, "I needed money, both for myself and for those that I had watching Potter. Like Mrs. Weasley who was supposed to keep an eye on what he was doing and report to me. Besides all the money would have eventually come to my anyway, why should I be inconvenienced by having to wait?"

Holding the Will up Mr. Mason asked, "Is that why you produced a fake will to Gringotts. You clearly knew the contents of the true Will as you signed it along with Frank Longbottom as witnesses. Then you used this fake Will to get yourself put in place as Lord Potter's Magical Guardian when the true Will does not list you at all. In fact the true Will names Sirius Black, then Severus Snape, Remus Lupin and finally Frank Longbottom. Why was it necessary that you become his Magical Guardian?"

Grumbling Dumbledore responded, "Black and Lupin were James' best friends since they were eleven. The Longbottoms were very close to the Potters. And Snape was Lily's best friend, and believed her to be his sister in all but blood. There was nothing that they would not have done for the boy. Had they found out what I was doing to the boy they would have torn the castle down block by block with their bare hands to get to me."

Mr. Mason then questioned, "And would one of those things be that you left a fifteen month old infant on a doorstep in the wee hours of the morning on November 1st? And why was that necessary?"

Growling Dumbledore answered, "Yes, they would not have tolerated that I did that. But there could not be anyone around when the Dursley's found Potter or they would have refused to take him. This way they had no alternative."

Mr. Mason continued, "Why was it necessary that Lord Potter be raised by the Dursleys. You obviously knew something was not right in the household. Lord Potters Hogwarts letter was addressed to the "Cupboard Under the Stairs". I also have here a dozen reports from Madam Pomfrey that list injuries and past injuries that clearly show abuse. She states here regularly that Lord Potter was malnourished and that he had been during his formative years, resulting in his stunted growth. Yet you insisted that he return to the Dursleys every year. WHY?"

Hissing Dumbledore replied, "James Potter was arrogant and Lily Potter was stubborn. I needed those things beat out of the boy. Then when I introduced him to the Magical World he would see me as his savior and do what I wanted."

Mr. Mason said, "Perhaps it became easier to do this to a child the second time. I have here reports from a muggle orphanage as well as the school Medi-Witch that another child, a Thomas Marvolo Riddle, Jr., was also abused. In fact along with neglect these reports show that the abuse he suffered was virtually torture. Yet you forced him back into his situation every year. Why?"

With a roar Dumbledore said, "I was busy steadily rising in political and social circles; why should I have been bothered with what happened to that Filthy Half-Blood?"

Mr. Mason asked, "Can you tell us who Thomas Marvolo Riddle, Jr. became?"

Thru clenched teeth Dumbledore answered, "Voldermont."

Gasps from the entire courtroom were followed by fierce whispering, "Was Dumbledore responsible for Voldermont?"

When the courtroom settled back down Mr. Mason questioned, "You turned a blind eye to the torture of students in your school with a Blood Quill as well as Veritaserum being illegally administered to them. What purpose did this serve?"

Dumbledore replied, "Umbridge was sent by the Ministry. Her doing these things would make the students listen to me over the Ministry."

Shaking his head Mr. Mason said, "While you were Headmaster of Hogwarts you allowed the Dementors of Azkaban into the school and onto the train. For what purpose?"

Grumbling Dumbledore replied, "Partially to sway students and their families away from the Ministry. And to keep Black from getting to Potter."

Mr. Mason questioned, "So to maintain your control on Lord Potter and to sway others to follow you, you exposed the entire student population to the Dementors repeatedly?" At Dumbledore's nod Mr. Mason continued, "You collaborated with the Minister in removing the citizenship of "Dark Creatures", for what purpose?"

Dumbledore hissed his reply, "Like I care what happened to that filth, Potter would be easier to deal with having no rights to protect him."

Then Mr. Mason asked, "What was the purpose of removing the Wizengamot?"

Dumbledore replied, "They would have to be removed anyway, it looked better if Fudge did it than for me to."

Mr. Mason questioned, "Were you aware of what was happening in the Detention Camp?" At Dumbledore's nod Mr. Mason continued, "What purpose did it serve?"

Growling as Dumbledore answered, "I needed information to get Potter, and later Lupin's mongrel child. Then when I was finished with them the Camp would provide a means to get rid of them."

The courtroom exploded in angry whispers, "Dumbledore was scheming against a child not yet a year old?"

Turning to the Justices Mr. Mason said, "I believe we have proved our case, but if the Court will indulge me I have just a couple more questions I would like to ask." Receiving nodded from the stunned Justices Mr. Mason turned back to panting Dumbledore and asked, "Why did you need the child?"

Glaring at Harry Dumbledore answered, "Potter magically adopted the boy making him his heir, and so he had to be added to the ritual."

Running his hand over his face Mr. Mason spoke, "I fear that I know the answer but I must ask what was it that you intended to do to Lord Potter and his Heir?"

Gripping the chair and panting in an obvious effort to fight answering Dumbledore growled out, "I would have called the Dragon's Breath, and used it to transfer their magic and birth right to me."

Mr. Mason interrupted, "Let me see if I can put this all together. You would have stolen Lord Potter and his Heir's magic and birth right. Threw a ritual that legend says was banned by Merlin himself. That much magic would have made you invincible, no one could stand against you. With the Wizengamot gone, Fudge would have been easily removed, leaving the way for you to claim Lord Potter's birth right and make yourself King. Am I correct so far?" After a shaky nod from Dumbledore Mr. Mason when on, "Then with the help of the philosopher's stone, which you had retrieved for you by a group of first years, you could rule indefinably. Was that the plan?"

Dumbledore roared out, "YES! And if Potter had done what he was supposed to it would have worked."

The Justices deliberated for thirty minutes, during which time Harry and very elderly Fae were called in to be asked questions. When the Justices had returned it was Justice Blakley who addressed the courtroom, "To say that the information that has come to light is horrifying is an understatement. To find the all the deaths on both sides that resulted from Voldermont's two wars of terror can in fact be laid at the feet of the accused as his responsibility, is a discovery I do not have words to describe."

Justice McCloud spoke next, "It is therefore the unanimous decision of this court that the accused it guilty on all counts. And we shall be passing our recommendation to the Wizengamot that his Order of Merlin First Class be stripped from him immediately."

Justice Bones continued, "It is therefore Ordered that all monies, possessions and properties are forfeit to the Ministry to be used to aid those who survived the Ministries' Detention Camp. Lord Potter has waived his right to restitution and those monies stolen from him shall also be forfeit."

Justice Bane interrupted, "As Hogwarts castle has deemed to release his portrait from the walls of the Headmistress' office; it shall be placed with him."

Justice Morgan said, "The Aurors shall take the Wizard Albus Dumbledore from this place to the deepest darkest region of Azkaban prison, to the Dementor's nest. He shall there be encased in crystal by the Fae. He shall be neither dead not alive, but he shall be aware and subject to the influence of the Dementors. And there he shall remain to relive his horrific actions for all time."

After a now raging Dumbledore was dragged from the courtroom the Cullens exited to head home. Unfortunately they encountered the press core gathered in the atrium.

Lee Jordan shouted, "Your Grace…Lord Potter, can we get a statement? Is it true that you intend to run for Minister? Or is it true that you intend to reinstitute the Monarchy?"

Shaking his head Harry said, "I have no intention of seeking nor would I accept a nomination to run for Minister, which is not what I want. And while I believe that a Constitutional Monarchy can be of great service to its citizens, Britain has been to long without a Monarch to return to that now. And again that is not what I want."

"Your Grace may I ask a question?" A voice shouted. Harry turned to the voice that he would recognize anywhere. There stood Colin Creevey, with his camera still around his neck.

"It's good to see you Colin, go ahead ask your question," Harry said with a smile.

Colin asked, "Can you tell us what you do want?"

Nodding Harry spoke, "I want to spend time with my family. I want to be known as a good friend." He then shifted Teddy up so that his head was resting on his shoulder and his little hand clutched his robe. He continued, "I want to be a good father." Edward stepped up behind him and placed his arm around Harry's waist. Harry said, "I want to be a good husband. I want what we all want, to leave a better world for our children. I want for all the children of Magical Britain what I want for my son. I want him to grow up in a world where his chartered matters more that the fact that his biological father was a Werewolf. I want him to grow up in a world where he is not ostracized because his adopted fathers are Vampires. I want him to grow up in a world where he will not face discrimination because his grandfather was a Muggle. I want him inherit a world that judges his magic on his intent and not an arbitrary ranking by the Ministry. I want to leave a world where every Magical Race lives in peace and breaths the free air of England. I want him to grow up in a world free of prejudice that leads to maniacs waging war on civilians. I want him to grow up in a world where the voice of the people overshadows the ravings of a tyrant. I want him to grow up in a better world than the one we did. And I believe that if everyone stands together the way they have recently, we can give my son, my nephew and every other child that kind of world."

Colin then snapped a picture of the little family. That picture and Harry's statement were published in every paper around the world then next morning.

**Next Chapter 20: The Walk Through the Past**

**A/N:** I hope that Harry's statement was not too preachy.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	20. Chapter 20: A Walk Through the Past

**Chapter 20: The Walk Through the Past **

It was early the next morning, just as the shops were getting ready to open, that the Cullens arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry greeted Tom, the owner of the Leaky Cauldron, and the family was soon surrounded by the morning patrons. Edward held Teddy close to him as the family huddled around them. But the crowd was friendly and many stepped forward to shake Harry's hand or pat him on the back.

The sentiments expressed by those in the pub consisted of, "Thank you Mr. Potter…Thank you for coming to our rescue again."

They eventually made their way to the back of the pub and into the courtyard. Harry tapped the bricks in the right order with his finger and the wall before them morphed into an archway. Remembering what Hagrid had told him all those years ago, Harry smiled and said, "Welcome to Diagon Alley."

The family stepped through the archway and stared in awe at the sight before them. The Alley was bustling as usual and the shops were amazing to see. But, the most astonishing thing was the large banner that hung over the Alley announcing, **'Welcome to free Magical Britain'**. And there were signs in the shop windows that said, **'Proudly offering service to ALL Magical Races'**.

While Diagon Alley had always been amazing, even those who had seen it before were shocked. Milling about the Alley waiting for shops to open were not just Witches and Wizards. There were Centaurs, Vampires, Fae, Goblins, Veela and Leprechauns; all of them mixing with the Witches and Wizards. They were all greeting each other kindly, as if old friends.

Word of course spread like wildfire that "Harry Potter" was in Diagon Alley. Soon the crowd started to gather around the family. The family, still being cautious, created a defensive circle. Draco, Teddy, who Edward was still holding, and Oliver who had a tight hold on Freddie were thrust into the center for protection. Many in the crowd saw the defensive position and stepped back giving the family room. Then others in the crowd moved forward and shielded the family with their own bodies, and clearing a path for them.

Harry was shocked, it had never been like this before. And as the family made their way down the Alley, they were greeted with bows and curtsies and shouts of "Thank you".

When they finally reached the three story building that housed Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes they noticed an additional sign in the window. Next to the sign declaring service to all races was a sign that read **'Closed for private viewing'**.

Pointing to the sign Harry said, "I hope that is for us," as he knocked on the shop door.

Waiting for what they assumed would be one or both of the twins to open the door, they were shocked when the door burst open and Ginny Weasley flew out of it. She grabbed Harry, hugging and kissing his cheek, and then did the same to a shocked Ron. Finally she stepped up to Edward and kissed Teddy on the forehead before grabbing Harry and Ron's hands and pulling them into the shop saying, "Come on everyone's inside. Merlin I have missed you guys."

After getting everyone into the shop and the door shut and locked, they noticed a tall redhead that stepped forward and hugged Ron as if he was afraid to let him go. Finally letting Ron go, although still keeping a hand on his shoulder, the tall redhead greeted Harry, "Good to see you Harry."

Harry introduced his family to them, then turning to his family said, "I would like you to meet Ron's sister Ginny and his older brother Charlie". Then turning back to Charlie he asked, "What are you doing here? I thought you were still living in Romania taking care of Dragons."

Nodding Charlie answered, "I am but since it was safe to bring Ginny back, I thought I would stay so I could see my youngest brother, and that odd ball brother with black hair." That made Harry grin like mad.

Ron interrupted, "Wait, and why was Ginny in Romania?"

Ginny looked down saying, "Well…"

But Charlie interrupted and said, "Because she has a temper to match her hair. When they started saying and printing things about the two of you, Ginny exploded like Mount Vesuvius."

Ginny shouted, "What!? It was a total load of crap, Harry and Ron going dark, stupidest thing I ever heard."

Laughing Charlie continued, "Anyway, so that caused problems for her at home, at school and even out in public. After the second time she was attacked the twins literally shanghaied her and sent her to me to keep safe."

Ginny huffed, "Like I was going to be taken out or silenced without a fight. I gave as good as I got!"

Chuckling Harry asked, "Did you get them with a Bat-Bogey hex?" Then turning to look at his family he said, "Ginny has the meanest Bat-Bogey hex you will ever see."

Confused Emmett asked, "What is a Bat-Bogey hex?"

Shaking his head Cedric asked, "Emmett do you know what a Bogey is?" At Emmett's nod he said, "The hex grotesquely enlarges them, gives them wings and sets them to attack you."

Horrified Rosalie said, "That is disgusting."

Smugly Ginny replied, "Yes, but they will think twice about bothering you again."

Laughing Ron said, "I guess that explains you going to Romania, I am sorry you got attacked."

Turning to look at Ron Ginny said, "You are my brother." Then looking at Harry she continued, "And you might as well be." Then rolling her eyes saying, "And really the idea that either of you were going dark…you would have to be a total nutter to believe that." Then mockingly she said, "Dumbledore said it, and mum and dad acted like it was the word of Merlin himself."

They heard Fred say, "Well before the grand tour there is someone," George said, "That you should also see."

They all turned to see the twins and standing between them, with a little help from both, was Bill Weasley who said, "I am sorry."

Through gritted teeth Ron demanded, "WHY!?"

With a heavy sigh as the twins helped him sit down Bill answered, "They turned on you all. Really you did not have to be a seer to figure out where things were heading. Dean thought that if we got the girls to France they would be safe. But we had already heard from Madam Maxime and Victor Krum that Dumbledore had been searching for you. I did not think that national borders would be enough protection. I thought that if they think that I was helping them, that I was working with them that they would go easy on us." He turned to Harry saying, "I swear on my magic that I never fired anything that would hurt Remus or his family." Looking down at the floor as he continued, "It happened so fast, there was nothing I could do to protect them. In the end it didn't help, and when they came for us there was no one to stop them." Looking back up he said, "I know that you think I am a horrible person, and maybe I am, but I never intentionally hurt anyone. Fleur is my life, I would do anything to make her safe; even lay down my own life."

Fred interrupted, "And you nearly did to." George looked at the rest of them and said, "The Ministry forces did not take kindly to a Wizard defending a Veela." Fred said, "Especially one with ties to Werewolves." George said, "They beat him for trying to protect his family." Fred said, "They beat him to get answers." George said, "They beat him for trying to protect Gabrielle." Fred said, "The day the Camp was liberated." George said, "They came for Fleur." Fred said, "He tried to protect her, shield her with his body." George said, "So they whipped him." Fred said, "Over and over till he lost consciuosness." George said, "But he would not move, he would not let them have Fleur." Fred said, "When he got to St. Mungo's they said his back had been torn open to the spinal column."

Bill who had been looking at the floor as the twins spoke, finally looked up at Ron with tears streaming down his face. And in a broken whisper Bill said, "I'm sorry."

Ron moved forward and wrapped his arms around his brother. Bill's tears became sobs as he choked out, "I'm sorry…I couldn't protect her…I couldn't protect Gabrielle…I couldn't protect Ginny…I couldn't protect you."

They were soon joined by the twins, Ginny and Charlie in a group hug. As the Weasley siblings clung to each other Harry's eyes caught Bill's. And Harry said, "We have no right to judge you…like Remus you did what you thought best to protect your family…You are a very brave man William Weasley."

It was nearly noon by the time everyone's emotions had calmed down and they had been given the tour. Emmett and Jacob were sporting bags of products, although they had been threatened about using them on Draco or the boys. Harry also gave them fair warning that if he or Edward were pranked that he would retaliate in kind, and that he was the son and godson of the Marauders who just happened to have their original handwritten manual. This had the twins worshiping at his feet and the others slightly concerned.

The twins finally told Harry just how well the shop and the one in Hogsmeade were doing and that they had put his third of the profits in a Gringotts vault for him.

Harry thanked them and said, "I appreciate it, but I don't really need it. Keep it and use it for the family. Make sure that Bill and Fleur are taken care of; he still has a long road to recovery. Use it to make sure Ginny finishes her education, and when the time comes that she has a proper dowry as befits an old pureblood family." Looking around and spotting Charlie, Harry asked, "Speaking of family what happened to Percy?"

Looking at the others and then back to Harry, Charlie answered, "Percy really was not involved…you know just shuffling papers for the Minister…but he followed Fudge blindly…and did not object or tell anyone what was going on. The High Court sentenced him to five years minimum security in Azkaban."

With a sad shake of his head Harry asked, "What about your parents?"

Ginny answered, "They were not charged with anything, as they did not participate with the Order of the Phoenix. But, we cannot be a family like that anymore. We have each other, but they are no longer our parents. Not after what they did to you and Ron, and the way they refused to help Bill."

Finally they all said their goodbyes, as they still had another place to be today.

So Edward, who was still holding Teddy, took Harry's arm, Jacob took Draco's arm, Carlisle and Esme took Ron's arms, Emmett took Cedric's arm, Rosalie took Neville's arm, Alice took Luna's and Jasper took Marcus' while Oliver held tight to Freddie. And with a loud crack they were gone.

Instantly they appeared in Hogsmeade. As the family made their way through the village they each pointed out things of interest. They noted sadly that the Hogshead and Three Broomsticks were both still closed as their owners had died in the battle for Hogwarts.

They stopped at Honeydukes and got cauldron cakes for the boys and Jacob then bloodpops for the rest of them, before making their way up the path to Hogwarts. Stories about the Forbidden Forest were told as they went. Harry and Ron were just finishing the story of Aragog as they reached the main doors of the castle.

Professor Thomas was at the doors to greet them as they arrived. Harry stepped forward saying, "Dean I am so sorry about Gabrielle if I…"

Dean cut him off and said, "Harry stop that right now! You are not responsible for what Fudge and Dumbledore did anymore than you were responsible for what Voldermont did. You were my friend through school and I still count you as my friend. Sometimes that doesn't make things easy, being your friend, but it doesn't make that you fault either. Now, do I get to meet the rest of your family?"

Nodding, even though he didn't fully believe Dean, Harry introduced him to the family. After the introduction Dean said, "If you will all follow me the Headmistress would like to see you in her office before you start wandering around the school."

Dean lead them through the school to the Gargoyle guarding the entrance to the Headmistress' office. "House Unity," Dean said before stepping onto the revolving staircase followed by the Cullens.

Harry could not help but think that Minerva sure had better ideas about passwords than Dumbledore had. When they finally reached the office and entered, Harry could only marvel at the difference in the office. All of the whirling objects and contraptions that had occupied the office before had all been removed. The office was a bit more formal, and really it suited the stern Headmistress better.

Minerva rose and greeted them, "I am so glad that you are here. I wanted to remind you that the students are here and school is in session. And that if you want to view a classroom you will have to wait 'till either between classes or dinner; unless that teacher has a free period. I would also like to invite you to stay for dinner; we are having a Feast in celebration of a new rose garden that has been installed on the castle grounds. This was a joint effort by the best Herbology students of all houses. This is also the first tangible and lasting evidence of the new cooperation between the houses. A special table will be added to the Great Hall for you, near the head table. I hope that you will say that you will join us."

The Cullens looked at each other and finally it was Carlisle who answered, "We would be honored to accept your invitation."

Harry then began leading them on the tour of the castle. They spoke to several of the portraits and found the moving staircases amazing. Emmett had taken to jumping to the next landing as the stairs moved.

In route to the Gryffindor tower they encountered Sir Nicholas. Harry introduced the Cullens and then Sir Nicholas saying, "I would like to present Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington my friend and the Gryffindor house ghost."

Sir Nicholas bowed and then said to Harry, "I always knew you would be great. First the youngest seeker in a century, then defeating the greatest evil of modern times and finally leading the people to restore their own peace and tolerance."

With a bow Sir Nicholas continued on his way and the Cullens continued to head to the tower. The next ghost that they encountered Cedric made the introduction saying, "I would like you to meet the Fat Friar he is the Hufflepuff house ghost."

The Friar bid them good day as they finally reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. After introductions and a great deal of pleading she finally allowed them to enter the Gryffindor common room. Although she was not pleased with the idea of Cedric, Luna and Draco entering, being that they were from other houses.

They continued their tour through the castle and the grounds. They stopped at the Quidditch pitch and at Hargid's hut. As they made their way through the castle they encountered another ghost who Luna introduced, "May I present Helena Ravenclaw, also known as the Grey Lady, she is the Ravenclaw house ghost."

"You always saw more than people thought Ms. Lovegood." With that the Grey Lady bowed and flew through a nearby wall.

Making their way to the dungeons that housed Slytherin and the potions classroom when Harry got the attention of Ron, Cedric, Draco, Jacob and Edward asking, "I have been thinking, this is probably the place I considered home the most in my life before. What do you think of having the wedding here?" With agreement from the others Harry said, "We will ask Minerva at dinner."

After Draco led them into the Slytherin common room Ron commented that, "It was pretty much the way I remembered it."

Harry and Ron then explained how they had seen the common room in their second year. Draco was shocked at the audacity of the plan and that he had been tricked into letting two Gryffindors into the snake pit.

With a huff Draco said, "That was a plan worthy of a Slytherin."

Harry laughed saying, "The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin." So he then had to explain why he got sorted into Gryffindor.

The last stop before going to dinner was the potions classroom. Harry went over and peaked into a cauldron that was bubbling on one of the workstations. With a shrug Harry said, "I wonder what they're making?"

A scathing voice behind him said, "Why am I not surprised that a dunderhead like yourself would fail to understand the subtle art that is potions making and does not recognize poly-juice potion when he sees it?"

Edward growled at the sarcastic comment aimed at Harry as they all turned to face the voice.

Harry looked at the portrait and whispered, "Professor Snape?"

Looking down from his portrait Severus inclined his head saying, "Indeed it is I." Then looking around at the Cullens he said, "I see that you have taken my advice. You have taken care of your godson and mine."

Nodding Harry said, "Yes, but he is my son now, this is my fiancé Edward Cullen. We legally and magically adopted Teddy."

With a smirk Severus replied, "My I offer my congratulations. Or in the case of Mr. Cullen my condolences, as there is no telling what that impertinent brat will get up to."

Edward growled at the painting as Harry put his hand on his arm saying, "It's all right. If Severus was not a snarky git I would not recognize him. I know that part of it was an act because he was a spy and protecting his cover. But, part of it was just his personality. And if I am honest, even though it was hurtful, especially as a child, I am grateful that he acted like that to me. He kept me grounded. He never bought into the Boy-Who-Lived crap and kept it from going to my head. And for that I am grateful."

"You were always someone that Lily would have been proud of," was all Severus said in response.

Draco pulled a reluctant Jacob forward with him and clearing his throat he said, "Uncle Severus. I would like you to meet my fiancé Jacob Black."

Giving his best glare to Jacob Severus asked, "He is not related to that Mutt is he?"

Chuckling Draco answered, "No he is not related to Sirius." Then looking at his fiancé and back to Severus he quested, "We are going to have a child. If it is a boy there is a Malfoy tradition of giving the child their grandfather's name as a middle name. I would like to know if I my use yours in place of Lucius' name?"

The most feared Professor of Hogwarts bowed and in a voice thick with emotion replied, "I would be honored." Then looking at them with a questioning eye he asked, "How is this possible…you're…?"

"Dead", Jacob supplied. At Severus' nod the Cullens all laughed as Jacob's chest puffed out and he said, "Well…" And with more bravado than should be allowed Jacob told Severus how HE had awakened the Veela blood within Draco.

They spent a while catching up with Severus, who knew all too well what had been going on in the Magical World, and was very pleased that they were all well taken care of and finally happy.

Having eventually said goodbye to Severus the Cullens headed to the Great Hall for dinner. The instant they walked through the doors the entire hall went silent.

**Next Chapter 21: Taking Another Look**

**A/N:** A special thank you to DevilChild13 who has volunteered to Beta for me.

Hope you like this chapter…PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	21. Chapter 21: Taking Another Look

**Chapter 21: Taking Another Look**

As the Great Hall quieted Minerva looked up and spotted the Cullen's, she gestured to the table that now sat in front of the head table.

The Cullen's made their way to the table and the silence that had descended upon the Great Hall was lifted as the students' whispering built into a low roar.

As Edward handed Teddy over to Harry he whispered, "They are all staring."

Rolling his eyes Harry answered, "You get used to it." Then turning to Teddy be began pointing out things in the Great Hall and the ceiling just as Oliver was doing with Freddie. Both of the little ones stared around with huge eyes, fascinated with what they saw.

When the Cullen's had taken their seats, Minerva stood, tapping her crystal goblet and the Hall fell silent again. Smiling she addressed the school. "I would like to welcome everyone to our feast in celebration of the new Hogwarts rose garden. This was a great deal of work and could not have been accomplished without the cooperation of the top Herbology students of every house and every year. We also celebrate this rose garden as the first tangible and lasting evidence to the unity that once again exists within this castle. But, let it also remind us of what we have allowed to slip away. For if you remember your history you will remember Hogwarts was founded by four friends." Lifting her glass she said, "From the beginning with the Founders and again today, may this school forever be filled with friendship and unity."

Everyone in the Great Hall added their voice, "friendship and unity," as they drank to the toast.

Minerva then cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention again as she continued, "As you all can see we have honored guests with us tonight. It is my pleasure to introduce the Cullen family. Please give them a warm Hogwarts greeting."

The Great Hall erupted as the students stood to their feet cheering, clapping, whistling and a few first years jumping up and down. When the noise settled down some Minerva waved her hand saying, "Let the Feast begin."

The tables immediately filled with food, as well as in front of Jacob, and the students tucked in to the feast talking animatedly bout their honored guests.

Harry and Oliver were trying to calm down the two little ones that had been startled by the loud noise, as the Cullen's drank from ever filling goblets. The goblets were filled with an amazing tasting blood that they had never encountered before. When Teddy and Freddie finally settled down a house elf appeared with plates of special foods for them.

After thanking the house elf Harry asked, "Can you tell me what we are drinking; I have never tasted anything like it."

The house elf bowed and replied, "Is the blood of the Hippogriff…Giving by choice…From new heard dat living in forest." The house elf then popped out of the room.

The remainder of the feast was spent in pleasant conversation and all too soon came to an end.

Once the feast was over Rosalie came to get Teddy from Edward who had been holding him the last part of the feast. She plucked Teddy from him saying, "My little angel needs to spend time with his favorite Auntie."

Teddy responded with an excited jumping and squeal before grabbing a handful of her blond hair and stuffing it and his fist into his mouth.

Edward, looking on curiously, asked, "Rosalie, are you allowing him to chew on your hair?"

Rolling her eyes Rosalie answered, "Really he is at the age where it is normal for him to put everything in his mouth. It is going to be like that for a couple of years." Then she looked at him questioningly saying, "You should be aware of this. I mean you're his father you should know what he will and should do." Then narrowing her eyes she said, "And if you don't then you had better learn. Because if anything happens to my nephew because you weren't keeping up then you will wish the Volturi had you." She then walked away blowing raspberries on Teddy's stomach and as he squealed in delight.

Edward just stood there staring at his sister as she walked away, wondering what happened. He was soon pulled out of his stupor by a tugging on his sleeve. Turning and looking down he saw a pretty brown haired girl looking up at him with both fear and determination. Smiling he knelt down to her level and asked, "May I help you?"

Squaring her shoulders she leaned forward and stage whispered, "Are you Cedric Diggory?"

Smiling Edward shook his head saying, "No that would be him over there," as he pointed to Cedric.

The girl thanked him and rushed off. When she reached Cedric she again pulled on his sleeve to get his attention. Cedric turned and seeing no one looked down at the girl, who by her robes was obviously a Hufflepuff, he then knelt down to her level and asked, "Is there something I can do for you?" The girl then launched herself at Cedric hugging him tightly around the neck. It was a good thing that Cedric did not need to breathe as he was not sure that he could at the moment.

When the girl finally let go of him she said, "I just wanted to thank you. My sister was a Hufflepuff here when the other houses looked down on us. But you made them see that we can have the traits of more than one house. You made it possible for me to have my friends and I wanted to say thank you."

As she spoke she gestured behind her and Cedric notice a group of six other students. They were obviously first years and judging by their robes there was another Hufflepuff, a Ravenclaw, two Gryffindors and two Slytherins. Cedric motioned the group forward and shook all their hands saying, "I am glad that I could help in some way. Having friends in the other houses is one of the best experiences Hogwarts has to offer. As a matter of fact my family is made up of members of all the houses. I was a Hufflepuff, my sister Luna was a Ravenclaw, my brother Draco was a Slytherin and my brothers Harry and Neville as well as my fiancé Ron were Gryffindors. So remember the friends that you make now will last you a lifetime and in the end can be like family."

All the first years thanked him and waved as they left. Cedric stood and turned around and came face to face with a very stern looking Professor. Standing there with her hands on her hips glaring at him was Professor Cho Chang.

Still holding her glare Cho asked, "Fiancé?"

Cedric suddenly had a deer in the headlights looks as he sputtered out, "Cho…look I can…"

That was as long as Cho could keep a straight face and suddenly she doubled over laughing. When she could control herself she said, "Relax Cedric I can read the paper I know what happened. The only question that I want answered is, are you happy?"

Cedric looked at Ron who had moved to stand next to him and got the goofiest grin anyone had ever seen on the Hufflepuff Hottie.

Rolling her eyes Cho said, "That smile tells me all I need to know." She then launched herself at Cedric and hugged him around the neck. Before stepping back she kissed his cheek, this gained her a low growl from Ron which she ignored before hugging him. She then said, "I am happy for you both." Then turning to Ron and putting her finger in his face saying, "And you Ronald Weasley had better take care of him…He is one of the best men I have ever known."

Cedric chuckled at Ron's dumbfounded look before turning to Cho and asked, "Only one of the best you have ever known?"

Cho laughed and produced her hand which had a large engagement ring on it saying, "I guess I have a thing for seekers."

Admiring the ring Cedric questioned, "Who?"

Smiling Cho answered, "Victor Krum. Minerva has offered him the position as flying instructor since Madam Hooch is retiring and he has accepted. He will be starting next term and we will be married just before."

During Cedric's discussions Harry had met with Professor McGonagall. After the two had been chatting a while he asked, "Headmistress, I was wondering if you would allow us to have our wedding here at Hogwarts?"

Minerva smiled a knowing smile as they were joined by Alice and Luna. She answered, "I believe that subject has already come up."

Smirking, Luna said, "We saw that you would want to have the wedding here and have made all the arrangements."

Nodding, Alice added, "Everything is set for two weeks from Saturday while the students are gone for spring break."

Shaking his head Harry asked, "What is the point of having two sisters that can see the future if they don't tell you anything?

Alice and Luna said in unison, "What would be the fun in us telling you everything?" They then bounced off to gather the rest of the Cullens.

Turning back to Minerva Harry asked, "Are you alright with this?"

Nodding Minerva said, "Yes, but since I am allowing you to use Hogwarts I believe you should allow me something in return."

Not sure if he liked where this was going he asked, "What do you want in return?"

With a shy smile Minerva said, "Well, I would like to do something that no other Head of the school has, but that all of them wanted to do. I would like to see the Chamber of Secrets."

That is how Harry found himself and the Headmistress leading the Cullens, Dean and Cho to the girl's bathroom on the second floor. When they reached the bathroom Dean conjured a crib for the boys that were sleeping on Marcus' and Edward's shoulders. After the boys were placed in the crib to sleep, Minerva conjured a harp and charmed it to play for them.

Ron turned to Harry and said, "That doesn't bring back pleasant memories."

Harry nodded in agreement as Rosalie came up to him and asked, "Are you sure that it's okay to leave the boys with them?" She pointed to Dean and Cho.

Smiling Harry said, "Dean has been a true and loyal friend for fourteen years."

"Cho is a good friend as well," Cedric interjected.

Nodding, Harry continued, "And if the boys so much as twitch…"

"My Patronus will be down to get you in a heartbeat." Dean finished.

Then a voice asked in a mean tone, "Whose there?"

Looking up, Harry said, "Hi Myrtle."

Coming into view Moaning Myrtle said, "Hi Harry," and giggled.

Harry introduced Myrtle to everyone before a way to ease Rosalie and the others minds about leaving the boys crossed his mind. Harry turned to Myrtle and asked, "Myrtle, we are leaving my son and Oliver and Marcus' son up hear would you watch over and protect them? Make sure no one gets in our out and that they are safe."

Myrtle floated up to Harry as said, "You're going down to the Chamber again aren't you?" At Harry's nod she continued, "When you went down the first time I offered to share my toilet with you if you died. Now you have gone and gotten yourself undead. What is in it for me?"

Harry motioned for Myrtle to follow him farther into the bathroom where they talked in low whispers and he pointed out Edward, Cedric, Ron, Draco and Jacob. Myrtle was clapping with joy as Harry rejoined the rest saying, "Myrtle has agreed to offer protection for the boys while we are down in the Chamber."

Those that were pointed out gathered around Harry as Ron asked, "What did that cost you?"

With a heavy sigh Harry said, "The six of us in the Prefects' bath." Cedric groaned and rested his head on Ron's shoulder as Edward looked puzzled.

Jacob asked, "Are you saying that she wanted to watch the six of us in a bathtub. And how are we all going to fit anyway?"

Draco took Jacob's hand saying, "It's more like a pool than a tub, just think of it as skinny dipping and keep your voice down. Do you really what Rosalie to think there is something you wouldn't do to keep her nephews safe."

They all glanced at Rosalie before shaking their heads. Harry then stepped up to the sink and in Parseltongue said, "Open."

As the sink moved to expose the opening of the Chamber, Ron looked in and asked, "Harry, why are their stairs going down there now?"

Shrugging Harry answered, "Snape conjured them when he came down to harvest parts of the basilisk. How do you think I got so many potions from him?"

Laughing as he followed Harry down the stairs Draco said, "Severus was a Slytherin you didn't get anything from him without giving something in return."

When they reached the bottom of the stairs Ron noticed that the skeletons had all been cleared away. As they moved closer to the actual chamber they discovered that the rock slide had been moved too. Harry and Ron did explain in much more detail what they had experienced and seen the first time they came down.

Finally Harry opened the Chamber it's self and let them in. Harry had barely stepped into the chamber when Emmett asked, "What is that?"

Shuddering as he looked at the skin stretched out along the center walkway of the Chamber Harry answered, "That is the basilisk's skin, I guess Severus never got to come back and finish with it."

Jasper gasped saying, "That thing must be sixty feet long!"

"Sixty three and a half feet, Severus measured it," Harry said with a shrug.

Esme rounded on Harry with her hands on her hips and demanded, "Harrison James Potter Evans just exactly how old were you when you faced this beast and how many of your other adventures have you glossed over?"

With big round eyes Harry answered, "Twelve…"

And so Harry spent most of his free time for the next two weeks explaining to the Cullens, at Esme's demand, his adventures. Where he had glossed over them the first time he was now forced to recount them in great detail. All the while Esme would go from mothering him within an inch of his immortal life to raging about how a child was put into these situations. Edward had been no help throughout Esme's tirades, and the day before the wedding Harry had finally hit him on the shoulder and demanded, "Are you not going to helping me, and are you not supposed to protect me?"

Edward had laughed and said, "I would stand against that basilisk or the dragon that you have faced, but my mother thinking one of her children was at risk. That is a terror that even I would not dare to face."

Last night the six of them had fulfilled their deal with Myrtle and bathed in the prefect's bath. Today however, Harry thought he should have drowned himself last night, not that he actually could have. Harry, Cedric, and Draco were in the room of requirement getting ready for the wedding, and he was panicked. It's not that he did not want to marry Edward; it's just that there were so many people in attendance. The wedding was going to take place in the new rose garden, and the guests had been arriving for the last two hours.

All of the staff at Hogwarts would be in attendance, the Minister of Magic was there and most of the British High Court and half the Wizengamot. The Secretary of Magic from America would be attending along with the entire Supreme Court of Magic. The Entire Tribe, not just the Pack, had arrived with Billy for the wedding. Then there were vampires from all over the world, many of whom Harry did not know. All of their friends from Hogwarts and Britain where there, really everyone they knew was there. This included all the Weasley siblings, even the Veela and Werewolves had sent representatives. Really Harry was feeling very overwhelmed.

Noticing Harry's discomfort Cedric asked, "Harry are you alright?"

Draco was the one that answered, "He is just overwhelmed with all the people. Harry does not like to be the center of attention, or crowds for that matter."

Nodding in understanding Cedric took Harry by the shoulders and asked, "Do you love my brother?"

"Yes," Harry whispered.

Cedric smiled saying, "Then those that are here to witness the wedding are not what you need to focus on. You need to remember that the man who loves you is going to marry you. He is the only one down there that you will have eyes for, and everything will be fine."

In the end Cedric was right; Harry didn't remember all the people there to watch. He remembered that he had never seen anyone as handsome as Edward when they met in front of Minerva. It was an overcast day and the rose garden was beautiful, and anything that did not move was covered in twinkling fairy lights. Draco and Jacob were to their right and beyond them stood Emmett, Jasper, Neville, Marcus and Oliver. On their left were Ron and Cedric and past them were Rosalie, Alice, Luna, Rachel and Rebecca. Carlisle and Esme, who had the boys, were seated in the front row next to Billy.

Harry may not remember much about the ceremony or what Minerva said as she presided over it. But for the rest of eternity he would remember when Edward turned to him with so much love in his eyes that Harry was stunned. His normally poised Edward, in a voice thick with emotion, said. "For ninety years there has been a great void in me, for a long time I thought that was my soul that had been lost in my transformation. Through the many years the void seemed to grow and be surrounded by loneliness, which even my family, could not drive away. Then I saw you standing in my parent's entryway and knew that the reason for the void that had grown over the years was because it had to be large enough to fit you. You Harry James Potter Evans and our son Teddy Remus Lupin Cullen have filled the void. You have shown me that I have a soul, and taught me what it is to be complete. And I promise to cherish you as the treasure you are for the rest of my existence."

When Harry could finally swallow the lump in his throat he placed his hand on the side of Edward's face saying. "A great darkness had haunted my life since before I was born. It has hounded and plagued my very existence. The darkness has taken my parents, my friends, my childhood and most of those that I had loved. Until the day that I met you and the light of your love banished the darkness. You have allowed me and our son to bask in that light of your love 'till it has flooded us and warmed us like the sun, which pales in comparison to you. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen I am honored to receive and return that love and promise to cherish it and you for the rest of my existence."

After the ceremony they moved to the Great Hall which had been decorated in roses and fairy lights just as the rose garden had been. The newlywed couples started the first dance, gliding around the floor as if their feet did not touch it. They danced with all of their family and a few of their friends and Professors. Harry had even danced with the Headmistress before the last dance of the evening which he shared with his husband.

As the couples were getting ready to leave for their honeymoon, which Edward had arraigned, and had something to do with a private island near Brazil. Minerva came up to Harry saying, "Before you leave Mr. Cullen, there is something I think you should take a look at."

The entire family had heard Minerva and after Harry nodded they followed as she led him down several corridors to a large wood door. Stopping in front of the door Minerva turned to Harry and said, "There are many things that Dumbledore did not tell you the truth about, however what lies inside this room he did tell you the truth about."

Minerva then stepped aside and Harry went into the room closing the door behind him.

After the door had closed Ron asked, "What is in there?"

Minerva looked at him and answered, "The Mirror of Erised."

Curious Esme asked, "What does it do?"

Before Ron could answered Minerva said, "I think it is best if Harry tells you."

It was a half hour later when Harry immerged from the room, his eyes clearly filled with the tears that would never fall. Harry walked over to Edward, who wrapped his arms around him as he leaned into his chest, seeking comfort from his new husband.

Esme put Teddy into Harry's arms as she asked, "Dear, can you tell us what it does and what you saw?"

Kissing Teddy's head and snuggling into Edward's chest Harry said, "The Mirror of Erised shows you what you desire most. The happiest man in the world would see himself as he is. I found the mirror once when I was eleven. When I looked in it then I saw my parents standing with me, Dumbledore said that it was because I had never known a family that I saw them."

Edward kissed Harry's head before he questioned, "Can you tell us what you saw today?"

Nodding Harry answered, "When I entered I saw my parents standing behind me, they put a hand on each of my shoulders and squeezed them. Then they smiled and walked away. As they left Edward entered the mirror with Teddy. He put Teddy in my arms and wrapped his arms around me. Carlisle and Esme entered next and stood with us. Then Emmett and Rosalie followed by Alice and Jasper all taking the left side. Soon the right side was filled with Luna and Neville, then Marcus and Oliver who was holding Freddie. Last Ron and Cedric came and stood on our right and Draco and Jacob on our left."

Carlisle asked softly, "What does that mean?"

Smiling Harry said, "That means the family that I have always longed for…is finally complete."

THE END

A/N: I WANT TO BE MYRTLE!!! I hope that you enjoyed my first fan fiction. I have written other stuff in the process of writing this, but this was in fact my first story.

Please review and let me know what you thought.


End file.
